You Are My Love
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are in each other's necks when they met twice. But ever since Ichigo saved her, twice, they became good friends. What could she do now that she was falling in love with him, knowing that he loves someone else? AU—Chapter 11: Christmas Cold Confession! Finally here!
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting at school

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi guys! New story while I'm doing my first fanfic… I just want to start this one, I can't wait. But, please don't worry; I'll finish the 'my love, your love, all the way to our future' soon. I have my idea in there so don't worry.

Please support this story too like you does to 'my love, your love'. Thank you so much.

I hope you'll love this story.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own BLEACH. I'm still hoping up until now that I own it though. *smiles*

**WARNING:** The characters here were in different personalities but I'm sorry about that. This is MY story and I can do what I want with it, right? I know you understand.

Let's start then?

* * *

**You Are My Love**

**by: Kuchiki Yazumi 09**

_**_ Chapter One: The first meeting at school _**_

_**.**_

"Nee-chan, are you sure you want to quit school now? It means that you are not studying anymore." A young girl with black eyes and black hair which was laid down up to her shoulder, asked as she and her older sister eat their breakfast.

"Of course I'm sure about it, Momo. I'm stopping instead of you." Answered her older sister who had raven black hair and pretty violet eyes.

Kuchiki Momo sighed. "But, I can still manage to study even though I won't come to school every day." She reasoned.

"What are you saying? You know that I won't approve of that right? And besides, you're still in your junior high, you need to study more. Your knowledge is not yet enough. At least me, I'm in my senior year so it won't be a big problem. There is only one year for me to finish so you don't need to worry about it. You know I can do it." Kuchiki Rukia explained. "I just need to do this to earn money for your tuition fee."

"I'm sorry Rukia nee-chan." Momo bowed her head.

"Don't think about this too much. All you need to do is to focus on your studies." She said as she stood up. "Hurry up so you won't get late in school." She reminded her.

"Thank you nee-chan." Rukia smiled and nodded.

They didn't know that in the next room, their sick and wheel chaired mother was listening to their conversation. She was blaming herself because her only sixteen-year-old oldest daughter needs to quit studying just to help and support them. She felt pity for her.

"Oh, I just remembered, where's mom? Is she still asleep?" Rukia asked from the corner of the living room where they were eating their breakfast. She was preparing her things.

"Yes, she's still asleep." Momo answered.

Rukia nodded. "Leave some food for her before we go alright?"

"Hai."

After eating, Momo and Rukia say goodbye to their 'still sleeping' mother and went straight to school. They leave together because they were studying in the same school, the Seigaku Gakuen. Momo was currently in her 1st year in high school while Rukia was in her 3rd year but as she stated a while ago, she will stopped studying and so she will not graduate yet.

When they've arrived in the school, they took different paths.

"Bye Momo, you go now. I'll go in the Principal's Office now and drop out. And I'll try to say goodbye to my classmates. Let's meet up at home later." Rukia said as she waved her sister goodbye.

"Hai! Nee-chan, ja mata!" Momo replied cheerfully as she ran in the next building, opposite to Rukia's destination.

* * *

While Rukia was on her way to the Principal's office, she saw some students in the field, playing soccer.

Rukia sighed to herself. _This is my last time in here. It's sad._She thought sadly as she continued her way to her destination.

* * *

There was a young man who had just left the Principal's Office. He was a transfer student and he had just finished enrolling in the school. He was walking at the hallway while reading a book. He wasn't looking in front of him and as he turned at the corner, he bumped into something, or is it someone?

* * *

Rukia didn't saw someone as she turned at the corner, she bumped onto him. She lay down on the floor with the man underneath her and what's worse; they accidently kissed each other on the lips!

Rukia recovered from her initial shock and stood up, stretching up. She looked over at the man as he stood up too and picked up his book. "Uh… I'm sorry…" she managed to say.

"What the heck are you doing? Why are you not looking ahead of you?" he retorted angrily.

Rukia's facial expression changed and she glared at him. "How dare you accuse me? What do you call that?" she asked as she pointed at his book. "You're this one reading a book while walking and you're the one who's accusing me of the thing I didn't commit?" Rukia exclaimed. "If you gonna accused someone, look at yourself first!"

"What did you say?" the man asked angrily.

The bell concluding the start of the class suddenly rang all over the school.

"Be thankful! If I ever see you again, you'll gonna pay!" he said then ran away, fast.

"Look who's talking?" Rukia murmured to herself. "Damn that guy! I hate him! And he's my damn first kiss! Arrggghhh!" she cursed under her breath but stopped as she remembered what should be done.

_The class already started. I wasn't able to say goodbye… She will kill me for this. I know it._

She thought about that while making her way to the principal's office.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Rukia-chan?" the Seigaku Gakuen's principal, Ukitake Juushirou, asked after she tells him why she's there.

"Yes sir." She replied calmly and politely.

Ukitake sighed. "What happened? Why is it so sudden?"

Rukia bowed down her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's such a waste. You're the smartest student in this school."

"You're right sir." Rukia's homeroom adviser, Hanari Mika, commented. She's been there as Rukia say her intentions. "I'm going to miss my top student."

Rukia smiled at her adviser and bowed down to both personnel as she walked out of the room.

_The class started now. I wasn't able to say goodbye._Rukia thought as she continued to walk down the hallway. There's no choice then so she decided to leave the school to start her searching for a job.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Sorry for the shortness… there's IchiRuki-ness already… wait for the chapter two!

Oh, before I forgot. I want to promote my first fanfiction. "My love, your love, All the way to our Future." [Now finished!] Please read and review it also. It's IchiRuki too. Here's a hint.

* * *

_**TITLE: **_**My love, your love, All the way to our Future**

_**GENRE: **_**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Action**

_**PAIRING: **_**IchiRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina**

_**SUMMARY: **_**A 'weird' girl met a typical human. Does he still want to be her friend after learning about her dark secret?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

_Ichigo and Rukia meet again? Where? Oh, the two of them were freakin' out…_

_**-Chapter Two: The Two days training-**_


	2. Chapter 2: The two days training!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm back! This is the second chapter! Oh, I'm so excited! This chapter is kinda long so I hope you do enjoy this chapter.

Let's get started!

* * *

**YOU ARE MY LOVE**

**by: Kuchiki Yazumi 09**

_**_ Chapter Two: The two days training! _**_

.

In the class 3 section A, a new transfer student was introduced by the teacher. He made his way on the platform near the teacher and bowed down. After a few seconds, he straightened up, and introduced himself.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna, Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni gozaimasu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." He said.

The students murmured with each other about the transfer student. He was tall, his eyebrows were furrowed yet he was handsome, he had amber-colored eyes and his hair was orange. He was a good-looking guy all-in-all.

"If you want to ask him something, you can ask him now." the teacher informed the class.

There's a tall dark haired girl who raised her hand.

"What is it, Hikari?" the teacher asked.

The girl, Hikari, stood up and asked, "There's so many school in Japan, why did you choose to study here instead?"

"It's because both of my cousins were studying here and my father wants me to be classmates with one of them."

Everyone in the class except the teacher stared at him with their eyes wide. They began to wonder who might be the cousin of this new handsome transferred student.

"Really? If that's true, mind telling us who your cousin was?" Hikari asked again.

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Actually, she was sitting right behind you."

Hikari's eyes widened and slowly turned around to see the one sitting behind her.

"What? You mean it's…" she trailed off.

All of the students in the class looked at the woman behind Hikari. She was tall and had curly orange hair like her newly transferred cousin. She also had brown eyes and wonderful curves. She really was sexy.

The woman next to Kurosaki Ichigo's cousin nudged the man's cousin's arm, getting her attention.

"Is that true? Is he really your cousin, Rangiku?" Miru Yui, Rangiku's seatmate at the left side and friend, asked.

Rangiku nodded. "Yeah, he is my cousin."

"So that is why you're both tall and had orange hair." Younha commented. She is Rangiku's classmate and Yui's twin sister. She was seated behind her twin sister.

"Alright Ichigo. Go seat next to Rangiku now. We will start the class." The teacher said, getting the attention of the class.

"Hai." Ichigo said politely. He was making his way to the said seat when Rangiku raised her hand and stood up.

"Matte kudasai, sensei!" she said.

"Doushita no, Rangiku-san?"

"That was Rukia's seat. And I'm sure she'll come to school today." Rangiku reasoned out.

Their teacher sighed. Rangiku sensed something was wrong. "She's not coming to school."

"Nante desu ka?" Rangiku asked politely, slightly hiding the tinge of worry in her voice.

"Because she dropped out a while ago."

Everyone except Ichigo, who didn't know who Rangiku are talking about, had their eyes all wide.

"But sensei," Yui stood up also. "Do you know the reason why?"

"I don't think I should tell you that. It will be better if she will be the one to tell it to you." The teacher said.

Rangiku sighed in defeat and sat down on her seat with Yui followed suit.

Ichigo continued to walk towards the seat next to Rangiku and sat down on it. He was wondering who was this 'Rukia' they were talking about. And what was so special about her that it seems that all of the students in this class were worried about her.

Ichigo sighed. He decided to wait until lunch to know about this 'Rukia'. So for now, he had to focus as the class finally started.

* * *

Soon, the bell finally rang, concluding that it was time for lunch. Their teacher stood up and left. All of the students wandered to their group of friends. Rangiku stood up and flipped her cellphone. She cursed.

"Damn it! It's out of battery!" she held her phone tightly in her hand. "What was that girl thinking? She didn't even tell me about this! I'll kill her if I saw her!" she whispered angrily.

"Oi! Ran! What are you waiting for? Let's go! Toushirou's waiting!" she heard Ichigo called out to her.

"Okay!" she said as she followed him up to the rooftop. That was where Rangiku and the others eat for lunch and Ichigo knew about it already since his two cousins often told him what they were doing in school.

When they reached the rooftop, Toushirou was not there yet and so while waiting, Rangiku just sat there, talking about the school for Ichigo.

* * *

"Momo?" a guy with a silver white hair approached her as she was removing her bento out of her bag. She turned around and smiled upon seeing him.

"Oh hey Shirou-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Don't call me that especially in school!" he retorted. He always hated that nickname she gave to him when they were younger.

Momo giggled. "Sorry about that. I thought it's alright since we are childhood friends."

"You're always taking advantage of our long time friendship." Toushirou murmured but Momo heard him. She giggled.

"So, what is it you need?" she asked.

"Well, do you want to join us for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." She nodded.

"That's great. Come on. I think nee-chan's already waiting at the rooftop."

"Right!"

* * *

"I thought you'd be here." A teenage guy with black hair with black eyes said as he made his way towards them.

Ichigo recognized the voice as he turned his head towards the newcomer.

"Tatsuya?" he said as he stood up and welcome his childhood friend. "Tatsuya, I didn't know that you're studying in the same school."

Mayumu Tatsuya chuckled. "I'm enrolled in here just last week. Rangiku and Toushirou knew about it." he just said.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed and turned to his cousin, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"He told me it should be a surprise." Rangiku replied flatly.

"Oh, I'm surprised." He said sarcastically, and turned to Tatsuya again. "Hey, in what section you are in?"

"I'm in section B. You're in section A right?"

Ichigo nodded. "We're not in the same class." He said slightly sad. He knew Tatsuya when they were both four years old. He met him after the year of his mother's death. Tatsuya's mother was a good friend of Ichigo's mother and so they've been good friends ever since.

"Don't worry, we can still eat lunch here at the rooftop together." He paused and smiled, "And I can still visit you in your place."

Ichigo smirked. "You're right."

"Toushirou! You're late!" Ichigo heard Rangiku yelled, causing him to turn towards the newcomers.

"I'm sorry sis." Toushirou said as he panted when he reached his sister.

Rangiku sighed. "Never mind. Come on, let's eat."

"Hai."

Rangiku then recognized the young lady behind Toushirou. "Oh, Momo-chan. You're here. Come on, join us." She waited for Momo and Toushirou and as well as Ichigo and Tatsuya to sit down before she asked Momo, "Why did Rukia dropped out of school?"

Momo was startled by the question. "Why? Didn't she tell you?"

"She didn't. That's why I'm asking you."

"What? Kuchiki-san dropped out of school?" Tatsuya asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. That was impossible. She loves to go to school so that was extremely not possible.

"Yeah. So Momo-chan, care to explain why?"

"I thought she would tell you because she told me that she would inform you guys before the class starts." Momo explained.

"Huh? But, she didn't show up earlier today." Rangiku said.

"Maybe something came up. I'll make sure to tell her to call you before the day ends." Momo suggested, knowing that Rangiku, her sister's best friend, worry too much for her.

Rangiku sighed. "That would be good. I'm counting on you. Thanks Momo-chan." Momo smiled in reply and continued to eat her obentou.

"Hey wait, wait, wait." Ichigo retorted.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"You're speaking of her but I still didn't know her. Just who is this 'Rukia' girl? Will somebody please tell me?" he asked annoyingly.

"Kuchiki Rukia is the most intelligent student in this school. She is also my best friend. She's the one I once told you about having a sick mother and Momo-chan here is her younger sister." She said, pointing at Momo, who was busily speaking with Toushirou while eating.

Ichigo nodded as if he remembered something. "Oh, so that's her."

"Yes, so you didn't meet her yet?"

"Yes, it's kinda obvious."

"So, you must meet Momo-chan first then. Momo-chan…" she said, getting Momo's attention.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, mine and Toushirou's cousin." She paused, "And Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Momo."

"She's my childhood friend nii-chan." Toushirou spoke up.

Ichigo smiled. "Nice to meet you, Momo-chan."

Momo smiled widely too. "Nice to meet you too, Ichigo nii-chan."

Then, suddenly, the bell rang, concluding the second half of the class to start again. They stood up immediately and ran out of the rooftop, walking their separate ways.

* * *

When the class ended, Rangiku and Ichigo walked home together while Toushirou walked Momo up to their house. When they arrived, Rukia was there already, telling them that she didn't get any job at all. She also explained to Toushirou what her reason was too.

As soon as Toushirou reached his house, he told his sister what Rukia had explained to him and Rangiku had understood her situation.

That night, Rangiku and Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin was already at their table, ready for dinner.

Six years ago, Isshin went to Tokyo without Ichigo, to start a business. He left Ichigo (who was 10 years old that time) with a close friend in a nearby town. He had a coffee shop after working as a crew in a restaurant after four years. As he started his own business, his sister entrusted her children to him, because of some business she and her husband needs to attend to in another country. Ever since then, the siblings, Rangiku and Toushirou had always been with him. He decided to support their studies in Tokyo. And now that he had enough earnings for his own son's needs, he decided to take Ichigo back with him. And so he asked his son to transfer in Seigaku Gakuen, where his cousins were currently studying. He was lucky that Ichigo was not mad at him for leaving him like that. He seemed to understand their situation that time, and he was glad about that.

"Rangiku…" Isshin said to his niece. "You call out Ichigo and Toushirou now. The dinner's ready."

"Hai." Rangiku smiled and obliged her uncle's order.

She went to the boys' room and opened the door without a word. "Ichi, Shirou, dinner's ready…" she said.

"Sis, do you know how to knock first before you opened the door?" Toushirou asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. Come on, hurry up. I'm hungry." She said as she made her way downstairs ahead of them.

"Okay, okay." Ichigo replied as he and Toushirou stood up and followed Rangiku downstairs.

* * *

"Rangiku, do you know someone who can work as a crew in the coffee shop? I need to hire someone this season. The customers were getting more and more because of the near winter." Isshin asked and explained to his niece while having their dinner.

It was October month so it will be cold soon because of the upcoming winter season.

Rangiku immediately thought of her petite best friend. "I know someone uncle. She kind of needs work at this time so I want to recommend her."

Isshin nodded. "Tell her to come here tomorrow morning then. She needs to be train by Ichigo before she starts working."

Ichigo's head perked up upon hearing his name. "Me?"

"Yes you. You're an expert when it comes to making unusual coffees so I would like you to train her for two days."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Just make sure that she will be easy to teach."

"Don't worry Ichigo, she's good. A fast learner. She's also hardworking. You won't have a problem with her."

"I hope so." Isshin piped in, smiling.

* * *

After dinner, Rangiku was in her room. She flipped her cell phone open and dialed Rukia's number. The line rang and a 'beep' was heard.

"_Hello?"_ a soft voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Rukia, it's me." Rangiku calmly replied.

"_Ran, uh… I'm sorry for what happened this morning because I didn't make it in time because some stuffed happened."_ Rukia explained.

"Oh, forget about that. I have wonderful news for you."

"_News? What news?"_Rukia asked curiously.

"Well, my uncle needs someone to help in his coffee shop as a crew. I recommended you. Is that alright?"

"_Really? Ran, that's great! Where's that?"_ she asked excitedly.

"My residence. You know where is it right? You need to be here tomorrow, before 8 in the morning."

"_I'll be there then. Thank you so much Ran. This means so much to me."_

"No need to thank me. I just want to help. See you tomorrow then?"

"_Yeah. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

Rukia and Rangiku hung up the phone call. Rukia told the news to her mother and sister and they were very happy for her, confident that Rukia will pass whatever the owner will tell her to do. So, that night, Rukia slept early.

* * *

**:: Saturday; 7:30 AM ::**

.

Rukia reached the place where Rangiku lived. She hesitated to come in since she was not sure whether that was really the place Rangiku was talking about.

Suddenly, Rukia was startled when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"RUKIA!" Rangiku said, startling her best friend intentionally.

Rukia turned to face her friend. "RANGIKU! What are you thinking? Do you want me to get killed of a heart attack?" she yelled slightly angry.

Rangiku laughed nervously. "G-gomen ne." she paused. "I've been waiting for you for a long time now. Let's come in." she dragged Rukia in the coffee shop before she can even reply.

Inside, they saw a tall man with spiky black hair and a black beard. He looked at them smiling.

"Oh, is this your friend, Rangiku?" Isshin asked.

"Yes Uncle. Rukia, this is my Uncle." She introduced as he pointed to his Uncle. "And Uncle, this is Rukia." she introduced doing vice versa.

Rukia bowed in front of him gracefully. "A pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Kuchiki Rukia." she introduced.

_Kuchiki?_Isshin thought_. Is this young lady was… no doubt she really is her daughter. They resembled each other after all. But, what could be the reason why Ran recommended her?_

"Uncle? What's wrong?" Rangiku asked, getting Isshin out of his thoughts. He shook his head slowly and smiled warmly.

"It's nothing." He answered as he looked at Rukia again. "So, you're the one Ran was talking about. She told me many good things about you. I hope you would enjoy your stay here if you passed." He grinned.

Rukia smiled. "That would be for certain, Isshin-san."

"Anyways, today will be your training so if my son was out for school, you'd be able to do what he is doing. Got it?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes sir."

"He will be the one who will also train you for two days."

"That would be a pleasure for me sir." She replied. This man was really kind. She wondered if his son was also as good as him too.

"Toushirou?" Isshin called out to his nephew who was sitting on the living room's couch, busily reading some notes from school.

The said boy looked at his Uncle from the door which leads to the Coffee shop.

"What is it, Uncle?" he asked, putting his notes down on the near table.

"Please call your cousin in his room. His trainee was here already."

"Rukia nee was here? Okay then." Toushirou walked upstairs to their room. He and Ichigo were sharing the same room and Rangiku was next to their room alone. They were sleeping in a double deck bed with Toushirou above and Ichigo under it.

The silver haired boy saw his older cousin strumming his guitar while sitting on his bed.

"Ichi nii-chan. Uncle wants you downstairs."

Ichigo stopped strumming and looked at Toushirou. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, Ran nee-chan's friend was here already. You need to see your trainee now don't you think?" Toushirou inquired with such innocence.

_[A/C: How cute! Toushirou's kinda different here. He's pretty oblivious. Just like Yuzu… but Yuzu's not present here so… whatever.]_

"Okay, I'll be down then. Come on." Ichigo replied as he followed Toushirou who made his way down the stairs ahead of him.

* * *

When Ichigo and Toushirou reached the coffee shop, Toushirou greeted Rukia normally. And then, Rukia caught sight of orange. And then, she was ready to freak out when she saw who it is. She looked at him with full shocked as he looked the same way at her.

And then, they exploded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled at the top of their lungs towards each other.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, pointing a finger at him.

"That's my line! What are you doing in MY house?" Ichigo shot back at her, his eyebrows furrowed more than usual.

"YOUR house? Then that means, you ARE the son of the owner of this Coffee shop?"

"Don't tell me that you ARE the one who I will train? Oh no! It was gonna be a two day suicide!"

"Y-you two… know each other?" Rangiku stuttered out, after recovering from her initial shocked.

"Yeah, how could I forget the guy who bumped into me and kissed me?" Rukia retorted.

"Kiss YOU? YOU'RE the one who kissed me, you one hell of a midget!"

"WHAT? How dare you call me midget you orange guy bastard!"

"You evil bitch! I hate you!"

"And either am I!"

"Stop it you two!" Isshin said, startling the two bickering teens.

"I-I'm sorry." Rukia said apologetically.

Isshin sighed. "Rukia, are you sure that you still want to work here after learning about my son?" he asked her truthfully.

"Y-yes sir." She replied, hesitating a few moments.

"Even if he will be the one who will train you?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo and Ichigo glared at her too.

"Yes sir. That's fine with me." Rukia answered after turning her gaze away from the orange-haired son of the owner.

_I still need to do this. I can't let the opportunity get away. I need to earn money for my family and I will never let this orange-haired bastard get in my way._She thought.

"Ichigo." Isshin called out.

Ichigo looked at his father.

"Introduce yourself casually."

Ichigo sighed. _Well, this is now or never._He thought before facing the girl he despised again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." he said, slightly bowing and straightening up.

_Strawberry? Or is it 'One who protects'?_ She thought for a moment before doing the same. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. And it's nice to meet you too."

_Be thankful that I just need a job. If not, I might have punched you a while ago…_

_Be thankful that I had a long temper. If not, I might have killed you a while ago…_

They both thought while silently glaring deathly at each other.

"Now that you know each other," Isshin paused, "Let's start her training."

He turned to Rukia with a smiling face and said, "Do your best Rukia-chan because you'll gonna start working here on Monday."

Rukia nodded. And Ichigo lowly growled.

"Oh, and another thing. Get her rest at lunch time. Rangiku, take a good look at them okay?" he asked, turning to his still there, niece.

"Leave it to me, Uncle." She said happily.

"Okay, I'll leave now. I have to meet with a friend from a nearby town." Isshin informed them as he put on his black leather jacket.

"And Ichigo…"

"What?"

"Don't be so hard on her."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, okay…"

Isshin smirked. _I know that something might have triggered these two someday…_

And Isshin walked out of the Coffee shop after hearing his nephew wished him goodbye.

After Isshin had gone out, Ichigo walked inside the Counter.

"Follow me." He said, obviously talking to Rukia.

_What's with this guy?_ She shook her head and followed him quietly to the counter.

Rangiku sat on the stool outside the counter, watching their every move without a word.

And then, the training began…

* * *

"_Shirou-chan, how is she in there? Is everything fine?"_ Momo asked over the phone.

"Yes she's fine. Everything's fine here." He paused as he realized what she had just called him. "Hey! I said quit with the nickname!" he said annoyingly. He heard her giggled.

Oh, how he love her giggles. Eh? What was he thinking?

"_What's happening in there now?"_ she asked.

"Oh… well… Ichi nii-chan's training her right now and Ran nee-chan was there watching them."

"_Hmm… Arigatou."_

"Huh? For what?"

"_Well… um… nothing… just forget what I said."_

"You're weird."

"_Just drop it. Just look at my sister for me, 'kay?"_

"Okay… leave things here to me…"

"_Hmm… thanks. See yah."_

"Bye."

They both hung up.

Toushirou looked at the counter. He saw that Rukia was carefully and seriously watching Ichigo's every move. He smiled.

_Don't worry, Momo. Rukia nee-chan will be fine. She's a strong woman after all._

* * *

Four hours had passed by quickly and it was already noon. Ichigo told Rukia to stop.

"Okay, that's it for the half of the day. Let's continue later. Take up your lunch first. We'll start at 1 pm."

Rukia nodded slightly. "Okay."

He walked out of the counter not before murmuring, "Let's see if you can do what I did earlier."

Rangiku dragged Rukia out of the Counter and took her at one of the tables, the one nearest to the counter.

"Rukia, here…" she said as she handed a tray of food on the table. "Eat this. I'm the one who made this."

"Really? Wow… thanks Ran." She said as she dig in and eat the food her best friend handed her.

"This was really good." She commented.

"I'm happy you like it." Ran, short for Rangiku, said happily.

Rukia continued to eat while Rangiku just watched her.

"So, Rukia, how did you met Ichigo?" she asked.

"Huh? Well… I met him in Seigaku Gakuen."

"Really? When? And how?"

"I met him yesterday, after I talked to the principal about quitting and I bumped into him, causing the two of us to lie down on the ground and we accidentally kissed each other on the lips." She explained.

"EH? What a cute way for a future couple to have their first meeting." She commented while looking dreamily happy.

"Ran, we are not a future couple. And that will never happen!" she said.

"Tsch. So, what do you think about my cousin?"

"He's a foul-mouthed guy. I don't even know why you and Toushirou had a cousin like him. He's very harsh. I didn't like him even a bit." She said.

Rangiku sighed. "Rukia, don't say that. Ichigo is a kind person. He's very caring and helpful. He's very obedient too and understanding."

"Really? Why can't I see that now?" she asked sarcastically.

Rangiku cringed at Rukia's sarcasm. "Rukia, I think you should learn to know about him more."

"But, how will I do that? He also hated me like I do."

"Listen Rukia, he's a very good guy, believe me. Try to read him like you're doing to other people and don't let your hatred consume you again. You know you're better than that Rukia." she said seriously.

"Okay Ran, I understand… I'll keep that in mind."

Rangiku smiled. "No problem."

_I think these two were pretty different._

* * *

The training started again and Rukia did what Ichigo had shown her a while ago. She finished it and Ichigo taste tested and drank it. He was shocked that it was really good. But, he didn't want to admit it. Rangiku and Toushirou tasted it too and they were amazed by Rukia's fast achievement.

Soon, Ichigo's father came home and he also, drank Rukia's made coffee and he was amazed and glad by her work.

"Rukia-chan, this is awesome!" he paused as he looked at her, still grinning, "You just did this in a day? You're pretty talented." He complimented her.

Rukia blushed for a moment. "Um… thank you so much sir."

Ichigo saw her blushing face and he whispered, "It's no big deal."

Toushirou, who heard him, elbowed his side gently. "Ichi nii-chan, why are you so pissed? It's true that she's really good right?"

Ichigo turned away. _I don't think so._

With Isshin's happiness towards Rukia, he offered her to have a dinner with them that night. Rukia refused because she needs to go home. Isshin understand her situation and so he didn't push her any longer. He instead, ordered Ichigo to walk her up to the bus station where Rukia will commute to her house. Ichigo couldn't say no so he started to walk out of the house with Rukia trailing behind after saying goodbye to his father and cousins.

While on their way to the bus station, they just continue to walk quietly. Neither of them wants to break the tensed silence between them.

As they approached the Bus station, Ichigo stopped and faced behind; taking the path they were taking a while ago. He walked off without saying a word. Rukia followed him with her eyes.

_There's no speaking with each other, huh?_ She thought as she stopped in front of the bus. She looked behind her, facing Ichigo's retreating back. She smiled warmly.

_Arigatou._

And she rode the bus that will take her to her house.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Behind the bushes, Rangiku looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia, and then at Ichigo again.

_What the heck? Such a waste… I am thinking that they might be perfect for each other…_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Rukia said as she stepped in the house. She saw her sister ran towards her with a smile.

"Okaeri, Nee-chan! How was your training?" Momo asked as she welcomed her to their house.

"You know Momo, I had created a very good and delicious coffee and the owner likes it. He even complimented me." She said as they made their way to their living room.

"Honto? Omedetou!" Momo replied excitingly and extremely happy for her older sister.

"Thanks. So, where's Mom?" Rukia asked.

"I'm here, Rukia." she heard her mother said from behind. She was from her bedroom.

"Mom, you should be in bed by this time." Momo said as she looked at her mother worriedly.

Kuchiki Yoruichi shook her head slowly and smiled at her older daughter. "I'm waiting for your sister. And I've heard what you say, I'm so proud of you Rukia." she said.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Rukia faced her day again as her last day of training came. And this time, the coffee that she will make will be tasted by the customers. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest. She was really nervous. After making it, the coffees were given to the customers. Rukia was still very nervous. Rangiku saw her very tensed and so she tried to reassure her.

"Rukia, don't worry. You'll be able to do it like you did yesterday." She said smiling.

Rukia sighed. "I hope so, Ran. I hope so."

Then, the customers finally tasted it while the crews of the coffee shop were looking intently, waiting for their response.

There were murmurs came from them and they saw smiling faces. Isshin walked up to one of the tables and asked them what they think. Isshin soon walked back to them.

"So Uncle, what did they say?" Rangiku asked.

"Well… they said that… they liked it." he said, grinning widely.

Rukia sighed in relief. She breathed out the air she didn't realized she was holding since she started making the coffees.

Rangiku held her hand to hers and looked at her grinning widely. "Omedetou Rukia! I told you, you'd make it!" she said.

"Thanks Ran."

"Congratulations Rukia-chan! You are now an official member of the 'Your Dream Coffee Shop'." Isshin said with a grin on his face.

Rukia was very happy that time. Well, everybody was happy. Except a certain orange-haired guy standing at the doorway, watching the whole scene ever since it started.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

**ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS FOR THE JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

_Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna, Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni gozaimasu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu._ – Good morning everyone, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

_Matte kudasai, sensei!_ – Please wait, teacher!

_Doushita no?_ – What's wrong?

_Nante desu ka?_ – Why?

_gomen ne_ – I'm sorry

_Arigatou_ – thank you

_Okaeri_ – welcome home

_Tadaima_ – I'm home

_Honto? Omedetou!_ – Really? Congratulations!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I finished this chapter finally! I'm starting to doubt myself if I could do this. *LAUGHS* But I did right?

Well, thanks for the reviews anyway. I'm just starting and then I was startled when I saw some reviews. I'm really thankful. I hope you guys would promote this story to your other friends who love ICHIRUKI… Oh, and also, my other story. My first one. 'My love, your love, all the way to our future'. It's also ICHIRUKI so please feel free to read it. PLEASE DO REVIEW!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

_Rukia's arm was bleeding? But why? What did Ichigo do to her?_

_Stay tuned! [EH? Is this a TV show or something?]_

_**-Chapter Three: Savior 2x-**_


	3. Chapter 3: Savior 2x!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am back!

* * *

**You Are My Love**

**by: Kuchiki Yazumi 09**

_**_**__**Chapter Three: Savior 2x!**__**_**_

.

That night, Isshin decided to have a party for Rukia's new official membership in his Coffee Shop. They were very happy except a certain orange-haired guy. He soon, tired of the party he was watching, left the scene and Rukia saw him. She followed him inside his house, in their living room and saw him sitting on their couch. She decided to approach him. She sat next to him and didn't say anything.

But Ichigo looked at her differently. "What do you want?" he asked, obviously annoyed that this girl sat next to him.

"Nothing." Rukia replied. She looked at him seriously and kindly. "Why did you left? Maybe, you're not happy that I passed your training huh?" she asked.

Ichigo scoffed. "It's good that you know. I guess you're laughing at me now deep inside of you that you defeated me." He said with a mocking tone.

"No I'm not. That's not true." Rukia paused; choosing the right words to say to made him feel at ease. "And don't think that you've been defeated because there's no battle that happened between us in the first place." She explained firmly.

Ichigo was startled by her words. Her voice was very gentle.

"I just want you to forget what I said about you. I'm sorry about that. I want to be friends with you. I think you're kind enough for that." she said as she stood up; walking out of the living room without another word.

Ichigo followed her with his eyes as she disappeared at the door back to the Coffee shop.

_She wants to be friends with me? She's weird._ He thought.

* * *

After the party, Rukia was on her way home and Isshin asked Ichigo to walk Rukia up to the Bus Station again but he rode on his motorcycle and stormed off. Isshin sighed at Ichigo's stubbornness and apologized to Rukia about it. Rukia just smiled and decided to get going.

"Rukia, please take care." Rangiku said.

Rukia smiled. "I will."

* * *

Ichigo remembered Rukia's words from earlier. And he realized something. His eyes widened and he immediately turned around his motorcycle to go back.

* * *

Rukia was walking in a dark alleyway. It was the only way to the Bus Station. She walked faster when some suspicious guys looked at her. She noticed that the guys followed her until one of them stepped in front of her.

"Hi there miss. You're very beautiful." A guy with brown hair and black eyes said as he looked at Rukia with a sinister grin.

Rukia's face hardened.

"Would you like to go with us?" Another said as he grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Rukia yelled as she punched the guy in his stomach.

"Ow!" The said guy said as he winced. "You're kinda brave huh? Let's see if your courage can help you with this." he said as he revealed a knife from his pocket and cut Rukia's right arm.

A stream of blood rushed out of her right arm, flowing faster than expected. Rukia clutched her injured arm close to her.

"Y-you monsters…" she managed to say.

"You're comin' with us whether you like it or not!" The first guy yelled at her. He was ready to slap Rukia when a rough hand held him up tightly.

"You cowards… I am the one you need to deal with!" Rukia's savior yelled.

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm her friend!" the savior yelled again as he punched the one he was speaking to, the one he was holding the arm with.

The man stepped back and the two teens were cornered by them. There were seven of them. Too many. And they were cornered.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia managed to say. She was standing behind him. Well, Ichigo placed himself in front of her to say the least.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I am." She said, hiding her injured arm.

"Sagatteru." Ichigo said calmly.

She was still hiding her arm but Ichigo caught sight of it.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

Meanwhile, Ichigo fought the men with ease. These kinds of situations were common for him since he was always being bullied by students in his past school because of his different color of hair, so there was no problem.

He was able to fend them off. With no injuries, bruises, or gashes at all, Ichigo made his way to Rukia.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Rukia was breathing heavily because there was a lot of blood coming out of her arm. She was losing her strength too. But, she didn't want to admit it to Ichigo so she nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me."

Ichigo then remembered her injured arm.

"Let me see it." he said.

"What?" Rukia turned to him confused.

"I said let me see it. Your arm." He said, more firmly this time.

"Why?" Rukia asked again.

Ichigo looked at her annoyingly. "Arrgghh! Don't be stubborn midget! Just let me take a look at it!" he said as he grabbed her hidden right arm.

He saw that the blood continuously rushed out of her arm.

"Are you crazy? You will lose a lot of blood! What do you think you were doing?" he yelled at her.

Rukia didn't answer. She didn't even retort about what he had just called her. He looked at her. He sighed. He pulled off a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped up Rukia's injury. Rukia was shocked at his sudden action. She looked at Ichigo while he was doing what he was doing.

_Ichigo… he's really kind… indeed…_

When it was done, Ichigo looked at her.

"It's dangerous at night in here. Would you like me to accompany you home with my motorcycle?" he offered.

_Huh? Is he serious?_

Rukia didn't know how to answer.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't be so picky now. Come on." He said as he dragged Rukia's left arm towards his motorcycle.

Rukia sighed as she let him dragged her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Kuchiki Household, Rukia get off Ichigo's motorcycle. Ichigo brought up the engine again and readied to leave when he felt Rukia's hand touched his wrist. He turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks." Rukia said as she smiled.

Ichigo's face felt warm and looked red for a moment. Thank goodness it was dark already. She couldn't see that blush.

"Don't mention it. I need to go home now." he said.

"Okay. Be careful. See you tomorrow." Rukia replied, her smile still present.

"I will." He said as he stormed off.

"He's good." She whispered as she decided to go inside the house.

* * *

"Sis! What's with your arm?" Momo asked in worry as she walked closer towards her sister.

"Um… well…"

[Blah… Blah… Blah…]

"EH?" Momo reacted.

"Shh! You're gonna wake Mom up!" Rukia said as she tried to shut her sister up. "If she heard about this, she will be worried."

"Of course she will." Momo sighed. "Good thing, he arrived to save you." She said with a wide smile.

Rukia returned the smile of her own. "Yeah."

"Oh sis. How was the last day training?" the young Kuchiki asked.

"Well… I am now an official member of the Coffee Shop!" Rukia said happily.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations! You're really wonderful nee-chan!"

"Thanks Momo. Tomorrow is my first day for work. So, I need you to focus on your studies. Okay?"

"Hai! I promise I'll do my best!" she replied cheerfully.

Rukia giggled. "Good."

* * *

Next morning, Rukia left for work earlier because she knew that Ichigo, Rangiku and Toushirou would be in school and they will be arriving home at 2 PM. But, she wasn't able to catch up to them because they left much earlier.

She saw Isshin sitting on one of the stool at the counter. He looked up to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Rukia-chan."

"Good morning, Isshin-san." Rukia said with a bow. She straightened up and noticed Isshin's well-groomed attire. And it's obvious that he was waiting for her.

"Um… sir, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes, I am waiting for you. Will you open up the Coffee Shop for me at 8AM? I need to go somewhere again today. It's about work." He explained.

"Sure sir. Leave it to me." She answered.

"Okay, I'll take my leave now then." He said, as he walked towards the door. "Ganbatte ne."

"Thank you sir. I will." She replied.

Rukia sat on the stool and waited for the right time to open the Coffee shop.

As the clock struck at 8AM, Rukia opened up the shop and waited for customers. After a few moments, two people walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, ma'am, sir, May I take your orders?" Rukia asked politely at the customers.

"Two Coffee please." The older man replied. By his appearance, Rukia have guessed that this man was in his early 40s. He was with a little cute girl with ponytailed yellow hair. She looks like 13 years of age.

"I want coffee with sugar daddy!" the girl said as she giggled.

Her father smiled at her and smiled at Rukia also. "Miss, please add sugar in each." He said.

"Right away sir." Rukia replied. She started to make the Coffee and gave it to the waiting customers.

She looked at them carefully while they were drinking her own made Coffee. She saw them smiled at each other.

_It looks like they love the coffee. __Thank goodness._ She thought in relief.

"Miss, excuse me. What's your name?" the man later asked her.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia sir." She replied.

"Rukia, you're really good at this. It's delicious. I'm coming back here just to drink your coffee." The man complimented, smiling at her.

Rukia blushed. "T-thank you sir."

"That's right nee-chan! My name's Kumiko. Nice to meet you!" the energetic young girl said as she grinned widely at Rukia.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you and nice to meet you too, Kumiko-chan."

And the father and daughter left Rukia with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart.

* * *

"Dad? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked over the phone. His dad called him in school and luckily, it was still lunch time. They were in the rooftop, eating their lunch.

"_I need to remind you about something."_ Isshin said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked again.

"_When you reached home, asked Rukia-chan to come with you to buy new stuff for the Coffee Shop. Our ingredients were running off so we need replacements."_ His father explained.

"Eh? Why did Rukia need to come with me?"

"_Rukia needs to so she can choose what to buy herself. It's her own coffee after all. Don't be stubborn Ichigo."_

"But Dad, I…"

"_I need to go now Ichigo. See you later. Bye."_ And he hung up.

"Dad, Wait!"

Ichigo sighed and flipped down his phone.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked from across him.

"Dad asked me to ask Rukia to come with me for shopping later after school."

"Hmm… why it seems to me that you didn't like the idea?"

"Because I didn't."

"Ichigo, why do you hate Rukia so much?" Rangiku asked seriously.

"I don't hate her. It's just that…" he sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, it's what they called the first impression. We started in a bad way you know."

Rangiku understand what he was talking about.

"Ichigo, you need to understand Rukia too. She is a good person. It seems to you that she is strong but, she's a lot of fragile too, in the inside. She's been through a lot." she whispered the last sentence, but Ichigo heard her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rangiku sighed. "It's nothing." She looked up at him. "Just try to get to know her. You'll see." She said as the bell rang.

"It's time for class. Come on." She said.

Ichigo sighed for the second _[A/C: or third?]_ time of the day.

* * *

Rangiku and Ichigo arrived at the Coffee Shop without Toushirou because he walked Momo home again. He always did that. It seemed that they were more than friends. They just didn't know that they were acting like that.

Well, anyways, the two cousins saw Rukia on the stool in the counter reading while there were no customers yet.

"Welcome home, Ran. Ichigo." Rukia greeted them.

"Hi Rukia!" Rangiku replied cheerfully. "Rukia, Ichigo and you have a date!" Ran spoke up again.

Ichigo's head perked up while Rukia was shocked.

"Eh?" she managed to say.

Rangiku laughed. Ichigo moved closer to the two ladies and gave Ran a not-so-rough push behind her back.

"Ichigo! That hurts!" Rangiku pouted.

"Ran, don't say unimaginable things."

"But Uncle asked you to…"

"What? Isshin-san said that?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Don't listen to her. Dad just asked me if you can come with me for shopping. You need to come so you can choose the ingredients you like since you're the one who's making the coffee." Ichigo explained calmly.

Rukia nodded. "Okay. When will we go?"

"Now, so hurry up and come on."

"What? Oh, okay." She just said as Ichigo walked ahead of her. She followed him but not before Rangiku hold her back for a sec.

"Rukia, take care." She smiled.

"Okay Ran. I will." Rukia smiled back at her.

Rangiku looked at them as they sped off using Ichigo's motorcycle with Rukia behind him.

She sighed. _I hope those two be friends soon._

* * *

On their way, Ichigo and Rukia didn't say much to each other. Ichigo continued to drive while Rukia was behind him, holding on at the rail behind her. Suddenly, there was a truck sped in front of them and Ichigo turned left at the corner rapidly, causing Rukia to wrap her arms around his waist. Ichigo tensed at the sudden touch.

Rukia then realized what had happened and immediately removed her arms from Ichigo's waist and said, "S-sorry about that."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

* * *

Soon, they finally arrived at the market. There were so many people. Ichigo looked at his wrist watch.

_We're running out of time. It's already four. We need to finish here by 6pm. It's that stupid teacher's fault._ He thought.

He turned to Rukia who had just removed her helmet.

"Hey, you." He called out.

Rukia felt a vein popped out of her forehead. "My name's not 'hey'!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever midget."

"Don't call me 'midget'!"

"Just shut up! Anyways, we need to split up. Let's just meet up here at 5:30." He said.

Rukia crossed her arms against her chest.

Ichigo sighed. "Here's your budget." He said as he handed her money. Rukia reached for it and Ichigo left when she got it.

"What's with that guy? Last night, he's so cool and then the next day, it seems like nothing happened." Rukia murmured annoyingly. "I don't understand him."

She sighed and decided to let him go by himself. She wandered around the market for some interesting things. And she stayed like that for almost an hour and a half.

* * *

After shopping, she decided to go back to the spot where she would meet Ichigo to go home. On her way, she saw the men from last night again. She took a step backward and made a run for it. But, unluckily, the said men saw her and recognized her and so they ran after her.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting patiently for his 'companion' who was not yet to come.

_It's already 5:45 PM. What happened to her?_Ichigo thought and sighed again. _Maybe I should search for her. Yeah, I think that's a good idea._

And so he put his shopping bags under the seat of his motorcycle, locked it and set off, searching for a certain raven-haired midget.

* * *

Rukia continued to run. As she turned around the corner, she stopped and gasped.

_Oh no, dead end! Not again!_ She thought in panic. She turned around to look at the men behind her.

"There's no way you could get out of here this time little missy." The one Rukia had punched said. "Now, you'll going to pay on what you've done to me last night." He said as he walked towards her.

Rukia kept on backing away with her eyes wide, tears pooling in her eyes.

_Please… help… anyone…_

And as if the heaven heard her cries, a kicked was received by the one in front of Rukia. He stumbled at the trash garbage.

Rukia looked at her savior. Who was it this time? Well, it's pretty obvious.

"Hey you guys! You miss me?" Rukia's savior, Ichigo asked, with a smirked present on his face.

"You again?" the other one Ichigo punched last night asked. "Come on guys! It's time for revenge!" he said.

"Oh really? Let's see about that." Ichigo said, taking a fighting stance.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, step back." Ichigo told her seriously.

Rukia was startled, but she complied nonetheless. While watching him fighting, Rukia had thought something.

_This is the first time he called me by my name. And not just a name, he called me by my given name._

She sighed and looked at him, and felt the tears in her eyes come again.

After a few minutes, Ichigo defeated the men again and this time, he made sure that they were not coming back. He threatened them all right.

He walked towards Rukia who was sitting on the ground. He knelt in front of her.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked gently.

Rukia didn't say anything. She just let the tears dropped from her eyes. She sobbed quietly.

Ichigo panicked. He didn't know what to do. There was a girl crying in front of him. He didn't know how to calm her.

_I'm not good at this stuff…_

"H-hey! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Say something!" Ichigo said.

"No, I'm fine." she managed to say.

"If that's true then why are you crying?"

Rukia's tears didn't seem to stop. "It's just… I thought it'll be over. I thought… I will die right then and there. And then you came." She explained. "I'm really afraid."

Ichigo's face softened. He pulled Rukia into his embrace.

Rukia was startled by his sudden action.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright from now on. I'll never leave you anymore. I'll protect you… from now on. I promise." He softly whispered to her while caressing her back.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo pulled away and looked straight at her pretty violet eyes. He found her beautiful because of her eyes. He caressed her cheeks with his right hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry now, 'kay?" he asked her as he smiled.

Rukia didn't know what to say so she just smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go home." He said as he helped her up.

"Alright. Let's go."

_Thank you so much. Kurosaki Ichigo._

.

**-END OF CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

Sagatteru – step back

ganbatte ne – do your best

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh my gosh! I just finished this chapter! I'm sorry about the fight scene. I really sucked at writing them but I can imagined them perfectly. Maybe because there's a lot in my mind lately. Oh, but, I'm really happy for your support.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'll wait…**

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

_Rukia's singing and playing the piano? How cute! Woah! And Ichigo and Rukia get to know each other more!_

_[There were three songs will be used next chapter and I love those songs…_

_The first one is the theme song of this fanfiction. I think you know the song very well.]_

_**-Chapter Four: Be Friends!-**_


	4. Chapter 4: Be Friends!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__I am back! I just want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! Thanks for encouraging me._

_Reposted! I hope that the wrong grammars were solved at least! ^o^_

* * *

**LEGENDS:**

_Thinking_

"**Normal speaking"**

_**Lyrics sang**_

_Flashback_

"_**Thinking while in flashback"**_

**:: Day; time; date; place updates ::**

* * *

**You Are My Love**

_**By: Kuchiki Yazumi 09**_

.

_**_ Chapter Four: Be Friends! _**_

.

Ichigo and Rukia were on their way home from the market, with Ichigo driving the motorcycle and Rukia sitting behind him. Ichigo wanted to say something to her and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Um…"

"Hm?" Rukia asked as she heard him murmured.

"About the thing you told me the other night…" Ichigo started. Rukia thought about it and realized that he was talking about the night she told him when she passed his training.

"What about that?" she asked again.

"Well… I thought that… you're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Our first meeting was not that good so I think it's just the first impression. Sorry." Ichigo explained slowly.

Rukia smiled. "That's fine. Just forget about it."

"C-can we still be friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Rukia smiled but obviously, Ichigo couldn't see it. Lucky for the both of them, Ichigo was glad that Rukia couldn't see the smile crept up his face too.

* * *

When the two finally arrived at the Coffee Shop, they were both wondering why the sign of the shop says, 'CLOSE'. Dismissing the thought aside, the both of them made their way inside the Coffee Shop.

"Ichi! Rukia! why are you late?" Rangiku asked the two of them as she walked towards them.

"Sorry." The two teens apologized in unison.

Just then, Toushirou and Momo went in from the Kurosaki living room.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked her younger sister.

"Nothing. Just checking up on you." Momo answered as she smiled. She turned to Ichigo and grinned at him. "Hi! Ichigo nii-chan!"

Ichigo smiled. "Hi, Momo-chan."

"You know each other?" Rukia asked, a bit shocked that it seemed like they knew each other.

Momo nodded. "Hm! Ran nee-chan introduced me to him on his first day at school, nee, nii-chan?" she asked as she turned to Ichigo again.

"That's right. She's your sister, isn't she?" Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded.

"Wow, did the two of you bumped your head on somewhere? You two seems to be closer than ever now." Rangiku said amusingly.

"Well, we thought that it'd be a waste of time if we continue to bicker with each other so we decided to end it and become friends instead." Rukia explained.

Ichigo agreed. "She's right."

Rangiku smirked widely inwardly. "That's great." She said. _It's really great._

And then, Rukia finally noticed a piano placed at the end of the counter.

"Ran, why was the sign at the entrance says, 'CLOSE'?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and why there's a piano here?" Rukia asked as she pointed at the piano and that was where Ichigo started to wonder about that also.

"Well… that's because…" Rangiku was cut off by the new voice that had entered the Coffee Shop.

"Ran, leave the explanation about that to me."

"Dad, you're here early? So, you bought the piano?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I got this idea that we need to entertain our customers while they were staying in our Coffee Shop." Isshin paused, "This way, we will be having many customers like never before. Am I making sense to you?"

"Yeah, but, who do you think would play the piano?" Ichigo asked again. He knew that Rangiku didn't like playing piano but she loves listening to it. And she loves guitar more as much as he loves it. Toushirou play drums so it was really impossible for him to play the piano. So, who would be playing it?

Isshin smiled. "Don't worry, Rangiku recommended someone already."

"And who might that be?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his cousin who smiled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course it's Rukia!" Isshin said, with a huge grin on his face.

Rukia was stunned. "H-HUH? M-Me?" she managed to choked out. "B-but, I didn't know how to play…"

"Rukia don't lie! You know how to play! You used to compose songs using it!" Rangiku said.

"B-But Ran, it's been 7 years since I last played. I don't know if I can do it again." Rukia tried to reason.

"Rukia don't embarrass me!"

_Idiot, you're the one embarrassing me._Rukia thought as she glared at her so-called best friend.

"Come on Rukia-chan, don't be shy! You can do it! I'm sure of it!" Isshin said. "And besides, Momo-chan here told me that you are a total professional in playing different kinds of instruments." He pointed at Momo.

Rukia glared at her so-called younger sister. _Even you, Momo?_

"I'm sorry about that nee-chan." Momo said as she smiled shyly.

"Nee-chan, please I like to hear you play the piano again." Toushirou said as he smiled at Rukia. Her sister and Rukia had been friends since grade school and so he also saw Rukia as a sister. And he was sure that Rukia also felt the same way towards him.

"Your talent would be such a waste if you didn't use it." Ichigo finally piped in from behind her. She looked at him and saw him smiled at her.

_Ichigo…_

Rukia sighed. _Well… this is it then…_

"Okay, I accept. I'll play." She declared.

All of them wore bright smiles as Rukia slowly made her way towards the piano. She sat on the seat in front of the black piano and opened it, revealing the white and black keys. She touched the keys softly.

_Brings back memories…_

She closed her eyes and started to play… and sing…

.

_**Cheeks moistened by the rain had the scent of tears**_

_**A traveler who has a kind gaze**_

_**A nostalgic music quietly echoes**_

_**Memories that I can't recall**_

_**I wander**_

_**Dreams take off with little wings**_

_**To the place where thoughts can't vanish**_

_**Together, we overcome the distant sea and sky.**_

_**In the dark night,**_

_**It is illuminating me**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**Who has a kind gaze…**_

.

Rukia opened her eyes when she heard a round of applause. She stood up and smiled at them as she walked towards them.

"Rukia, that's great!" Rangiku said happily, hugging her best friend.

"Sis, you're still good at it!" Momo commented too.

"T-Thanks guys." Rukia stuttered, feeling a little shy.

"That was quite a show Rukia-chan. I hope you'll accept my offer to play the piano every night for our customers." Isshin said.

Rukia hesitated for a bit but… the piano. Playing the piano again after all of those years makes her so happy. She loves playing piano and she wanted to play it again. And so she said, "Yes sir. I'm gladly accepting it."

The two girls squealed in happiness while the two boys just smiled.

"Okay, so you're playing it tonight. You okay with that?"

Rukia nodded excitedly. "Yes sir."

* * *

**:: November 9, 2009; 7pm ::**

.

There were many customers present in the Coffee Shop. While Ichigo and Toushirou were busily assisting the customers, Rangiku and Momo were with Rukia at the backstage. They were giving Rukia a slight make over.

"Is this really necessary?" Rukia asked, "I'm just playing a piano, I think this won't be needed."

"What are you saying? This IS necessary! And besides, this is the first time I'll saw you play again in crowd after seven years! I'm so excited!" Rangiku chirped excitedly.

Rukia smiled. "Oh, Ran..."

"She's right, nee-chan! I'm really excited too!" Momo said, jumping happily.

"I can't do anything about it, can I?" Rukia sighed.

The two ladies smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, nee-chan! What would you play this time?" Momo asked curiously.

"It's a secret! You'll know later." Rukia said.

"You're unfair!" Momo said.

Rukia giggled. "I will not s—"

"You must sing!" Rangiku cut her off pretty roughly.

"How did you know what I will say?" Rukia asked.

"DUH? It's obvious!" Rangiku retorted.

"I don't want to." Rukia said again.

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't!"

Rangiku was surrounded by a dark aura. "Kuchiki Rukia..."

Rukia was taken aback.

"Are you going to sing or not?" Rangiku asked in a threatening voice.

"A-Alright... I surrender. I'll sing." Rukia stuttered.

"That's great!" Rangiku giggled.

Rukia sighed. "She's really scary when she got mad." She murmured.

"You're saying something?" Rangiku asked.

"N-Nandemonai..." Rukia replied.

There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Momo asked.

"It's me! Are you guys ready?" said the voice from behind the door.

"Yes I'm ready Toushirou." Rukia replied.

Toushirou opened the door and saw Rukia.

"Wow, Rukia nee-chan, you're beautiful." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Toushirou." She replied blushing.

She's wearing a white dress with black belt around her waist. The dress was up to her knees. Her short raven hair was tied up neatly in a bun and her stray bang in front of her face was clipped on the right side of her head. She had a high heel white sandals protecting her small feet.

She walked towards the door with her friends and sister.

"Good luck nee-chan!" Momo said, as she winked at her.

Rukia smiled despite of her nervousness which was trying to overcome her.

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

* * *

"Good evening everyone! Are you enjoying the night?" Isshin asked from the stage as the crowd replied a 'YES!' in a loud and happy voice.

"That's great! Tonight, we had prepared a special number for you all. Are you ready?"

After receiving a 'yes' again, he introduced her on stage.

"Here is our performer! Introducing... Kuchiki Rukia-chan!"

The crowd clapped as Rukia made her way onto the stage.

"Good evening, everyone." Rukia greeted.

"She is the one who made the coffee you're drinking right now." Isshin informed them proudly.

The people exchanged murmurs among each other and soon gave her a round of applause.

"Shall we start then? Enjoy yourselves!" Isshin said as he went towards the counter, leaving the stage all to Rukia.

Rukia sat on the chair in front of the piano and started to play...

.

_**The wind is cold now**_

_**But I could smell the scent of that nostalgic sky**_

_**I can see the sea from the platform**_

_**It's here that I'm searching for you**_

_**That summer is surely still alive**_

_**In that surfboard, so out of place in this season**_

_**The sun surely remembers it all**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**You said you wouldn't show tears**_

_**And we waved to each other**_

_**We didn't say goodbye so we waved**_

_**And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you**_

_**.**_

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She was... stunning..._

He stared at her intently as she continued to play.

_She's not just beautiful, she's talented too... I wonder why she stopped playing..._

_**.**_

_**Every time I hold my rusty guitar**_

_**That song seizes my heart**_

_**Even now, the days are still gloomy**_

_**It's here that I'm searching for you**_

_**But I think**_

_**We're surely living for someone**_

_**The sun surely remembers it all**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**You said you wouldn't show tears**_

_**And we waved to each other**_

_**We didn't say goodbye so we waved**_

_**And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you**_

_**I'm still the same as I was then**_

_**But I have a little more confidence, yeah…**_

_**I'm holding back my tears, I promise**_

_**I have to be stronger than anybody**_

_**We don't need to say goodbye, when I close my eyes**_

_**I can see you right away, I remember you**_

_**.**_

After the song, the crowd gave her a big round of applause. They were screaming with so much pleasure that Rukia was very good in playing as well in singing.

Rukia bowed before them as she made her way towards the counter.

"Rukia, sugoi!" Rangiku said as she hugged her best friend.

"That's wonderful sis!" Momo chirped happily.

"You got them out there nee-chan!" Toushirou complimented.

"Thanks you guys." Rukia replied, smiling.

Ichigo held out his right hand for a handshake towards Rukia.

"Rukia, that's very nice. You did it. Congratulations." He smiled.

Rukia smiled back at him and held his hand and gently shake it.

"Thank you, Ichigo..."

"Rukia, that's great. You're going to play tomorrow night also 'kay?" Isshin said as he put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hai!"

* * *

**:: Nov. 10, 2009; 7:30AM ::**

**.**

As Rukia reached the Coffee Shop, she saw Isshin at the door.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Rukia greeted.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan." Isshinsmiled.

"Um, sir? You're going somewhere?" Rukia asked as she realized that Isshin was wearing formal outfit.

"Yes, I'm going to visit a friend of mine." He said.

"Oh, take care then." Rukia said.

"Thanks. You too." Isshin said as he left her at the shop.

* * *

"Dad, please don't push yourself any longer. It's bad for your health. Just rest now." An eighteen-year-old boy said to his father.

His father ignored his pleas. "Son, I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Search for them. Search for my family."

"You mean, 'them'?" the boy asked, knowing fully who his father was talking about.

"I want to see them." His father said, "Please my son." He pleaded.

The boy stared at his father. He knew how his father loves his second family. Yes, he love him and his mom so much but he love them so much too and it hurts him when they left them seven years ago. Even he, he loves his stepsisters so much too. And so, he decided.

"I promise Dad. I'll find them." The boy replied.

His father smiled. "Thank you son. Thank you."

Soon, his father fell asleep. He left him in his hospital room and went towards his friend who was waiting for him outside. As they walked down the hallway...

"Kaien, are you going to search for them?" Kaien's friend asked.

Shiba Kaien nodded firmly. "Yeah Renji. I need to."

"But where?" Abarai Renji asked. "It's been a long time since you've seen them right?"

"That's right but... I need to. Besides, I want to know if they are safe in somewhere." Kaien replied at his best friend. He met Renji in abroad 3 years ago. He was 15 years old back then while Renji was 14 years old. That means, Renji was 17 years old now making Kaien 18 years of age.

"You really are a good older brother huh?" Renji teased.

"Stop that Renji." Kaien glared at him but suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. How was your first day in your new school today?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Hmm... fine. You know, I met a good guy. He's my classmate."

"Really? And who might that be?" Kaien asked, obviously interested.

"Well... he's..."

.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Earlier that day..._

"_Class, you have a new classmate." The teacher announced. She turned to the new student and told him to come in._

_The new student complied and introduced himself in class._

"_Ohayou! Abarai Renji desu. Hajime Mashite."_

_The students murmured among each other. Renji sat on his chair at the back because that was the only vacant._

_The lunch break bell rang finally and he was left alone because there was no one who wants to be friends with him because he was rich and his tattoos and hair color._

"_It's just same here..." Renji whispered to himself sadly._

"_Hey." Renji looked up to see a guy with orange hair._

"_Why?" Renji asked uneasily._

_The guy smiled slightly. "You like to join us for lunch?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Come on, let's go. Come with us." A girl with long orange curly girl said._

"_Is that fine with you?" Renji asked._

"_Of course. By the way, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."_

"_Hitsugaya Rangiku desu! Yoroshiku ne!"_

"_Y-Yoroshiku... A-Arigatou..."_

"_That's nothing. Come on." Ichigo told him._

_Renji smiled._

I made a new friend...

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

* * *

"It's getting colder now, don't you think, Isshin?" a lady on a wheelchair said as she sew scarves for her daughters.

Isshin went out of his hiding place and sat near his best friend.

"Hi Yoruichi! How are you?" he asked her brightly.

"I'm fine thank you."

"That scarves, is that for your daughters?" Isshin asked again.

"Yeah." She replied.

"They're beautiful, like you." Isshin complimented.

Yoruichi stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"You've seen my daughters?"

"Yeah, your older daughter was working in my Coffee Shop and your youngest always visits her sister."

Yoruichi nodded in understanding. "What about you? I haven't seen your son since we moved."

"Oh yes, you will not recognized him because he's all grown up now. He's more handsome too. Like his father."

"You're still full of yourself Isshin." Yoruichi said. "Ichigo and Rukia were at the same age. Rukia was ten when we moved and Momo's eight. The same as Toushirou-kun's."

"Right."

Isshin took a deep breath before opening the issue.

"Yoruichi, did you hear? Your husband was in the hospital. He's sick right now."

"What?" Yoruichi's voice was full of concern. "Since when?"

"A year ago. But, his sickness was getting worst as days passed." He explained.

There was silence.

"Are you still mad at him?" Isshin said, breaking the silence.

"I've forgiven him. I still love him. Actually, I want to come back to him." She paused, bowing her head as her voice become gentle, "But, Rukia... she didn't want to do anything with his father anymore. She couldn't still forgive him."

"I understand, Rukia-chan's very close to him."

Yoruichi sighed. "That's right."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Rukia will be able to forgive his father at the right time." Isshin said with a smile.

Yoruichi smiled slightly back at him. "I hope so Isshin. I hope so."

.

**-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

_**English Translation for Japanese Words:**_

Nandemonai – it's nothing

Sugoi – amazing/ wonderful

* * *

_**Song/s Used:**_

You are my love by Makino Yui

I remember you by Yoshioka Yui

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_: I'm finished finally again. So, Renji's finally showed here... and Kaien too. I bet you're wondering who his father might be...

That would be reveal two chapters from now!

**Please Review!**

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

_Rukia's not the only performer of the Coffee Shop? Really? This will be exciting..._

_Stay with me!_

_**-Chapter Five: The Coffee Shop's Band!-**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Coffee Shop's Band!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Reposted!

* * *

**You Are My Love**

_**Aishite Mari Kia**_

.

_**_ Chapter Five: The Coffee Shop's Band! _**_

.

That night, Rukia played and sang again...

.

_**I probably cried on the way home, my head hanging down**_

_**I couldn't say anything**_

_**I'd always been by your side, but**_

_**We took a shortcut across the park**_

_**Even I could figure it out**_

_**Our shadows stretched out in the sunset**_

_**The shape of happiness changed**_

_**You said we'd always be together**_

_**Sorrow is always lurking near love**_

_**You laughed and said you'd tease me**_

_**If there were really such a thing as superheroes**_

_**Maybe I'd bother them, I thought**_

_**Our shadows stretched out in the sunset**_

_**The shape of happiness changed**_

_**'Cause we can't always be together**_

_**I can't live my life blaming you for everything**_

_**'Cause I just keep making**_

_**...The same mistakes...the same mistakes**_

_**Our shadows stretched out in the sunset**_

_**The shape of happiness changed**_

_**I've started to walk; I'll be okay**_

.

After Rukia's performance and as the crowd cheered happily, Isshin stood on the stage.

"Thank you Rukia-chan." He said as Rukia made her way down the stage after bowing towards the crowd.

"Everyone! Tomorrow night, we had a special surprise just for you all! Look forward to it!" he informed them.

The four youngsters wondered what might that surprise be so as Isshin reached the counter, Ichigo asked his father, "Dad, what's that surprise you're talking about?"

Isshin chuckled. "I'll tell you later when we closed."

* * *

"What? Band? Us?" Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou said in unison, shocked obviously present on their faces.

"That's right!" Isshin chirped. "Since Rukia-chan was good in playing piano, Toushirou in drums, and you, Ichigo, in guitar, we will form a band. But, you lack two people..." he said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin, trying to think of someone who might be capable of joining the band.

"Momo's good in playing guitar." Rukia thoughtfully said.

"Ran nee-chan's good in playing guitar either." Toushirou exclaimed excitedly.

Isshin looked at his niece. "Really? Is that fine with you, Ran?"

"Of course Uncle, it's fine." Rangiku replied.

_I thought I will be able to escape..._ she thought.

"Rukia-chan, tell this to Momo-chan. The five of you need to practice for your first performance as a group tomorrow." Isshin said. "Oh, wait, I forgot something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"The name of your band..." he said.

"Leave it to me and Ichi nii-chan, right?" Toushirou said as he point at Ichigo.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied.

"Okay then! Rukia-chan needs to go home now. It's pretty late." Isshin said as he turned to Rukia.

"Yes sir. See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye Rukia! Take care!" Rangiku said.

"I'll take you home." Ichigo said as he put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Sure."

When the two finally left...

"Look at that two; they're getting closer than before." Rangiku told to her younger brother.

"You're right nee-chan. They looked cute together." He commented, smiling.

* * *

"Rukia, what do you think about the name of our band?" Ichigo asked as he walked her home, side by side with her.

Rukia thought for a moment and said, "It's better if it had a meaning behind it."

"Oh, you're right. Thank you for the clue."

"It's nothing. I just want to help out too." She said, "Anyways, what would be singing tomorrow?" she asked.

"We will talk about that then we'll tell you..." Ichigo replied.

"Okay. Um... Here's my destination." She said.

"Okay, take care and see you."

"Thanks Ichigo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"W-What? How did I end up in there?" Momo asked her sister in bewilderment.

"I told them that you were good in playing guitar so..."

"Nee-chan!"

"Momo! It's alright. You get me in this situation in the first place." Rukia retorted.

"So, you're taking revenge?" Momo whispered but Rukia heard her.

"Yeah Momo, I'm taking revenge."

Momo sighed. "Fine. You win."

"Yay!" Rukia beamed as she hugged her sister.

"If only I don't love you..." Momo murmured.

"But the fact is you do. Thanks little sis." Rukia smirked.

"Welcome older sis."

They both laughed.

* * *

Everything is set; the band members were ready...

"Minna, junbi ika ga?" Ichigo asked the other four teens.

The said teens nodded. "Yeah!"

Ichigo smirked. "Iku zo!"

"Everyone! Presenting... the Soul Peacemakers!"

As Isshin's voice rang behind the curtains, the said curtains rose up and revealed the young members of the band.

The crowd cheered happily as the teens started playing their assigned instruments and sing altogether...

.

_**I have to keep it sharpening, my throbbing soul**_

_**And I will risk my everything.**_

_**Bleach soul's shout!**_

_**Bringing along a far away feeling**_

_**The roar of the darkness is starting to rise deep inside your chest**_

_**Sound the bell of memories**_

_**The fight you risked your fate upon**_

_**Is beginning now in front of your eyes**_

_**This beckoning trap, those pale eyes**_

_**Even though the silence hinders your path,**_

_**That shining blade, that blazing soul,**_

_**This lonely fight is so powerful, so intense...**_

_**Take a sword in your hand**_

_**And awake your soul with a cry**_

_**Can you see it now? Your soul is in ecstasy**_

_**I have to keep it sharpening, my throbbing soul**_

_**And I will risk my everything.**_

_**Bleach soul's shout!**_

_**Where is your soul heading? Why does it wander alone?**_

_**If you heard my voice now, leave that regret to me.**_

_**The fight that will change your fate**_

_**Is beginning now in front of your eyes**_

_**The meaning of sadness, the vow for revenge,**_

_**Will protect you forever...**_

_**That shining blade, that blazing soul,**_

_**This lonely fight is so powerful, so intense...**_

_**Take a sword in your hand**_

_**And awake your soul with a cry**_

_**Can you see it now? Your soul is in ecstasy**_

_**I have to keep it sharpening, my throbbing soul**_

_**And I will risk my everything.**_

_**Bleach soul's shout!**_

_**And I will risk my everything.**_

_**Bleach soul's shout!**_

.

After the song, the crowd gave them a big round of applause. The leader of the band as well as the main vocalist stepped forward for introductions.

"Did you guys like our song?" Ichigo asked.

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

Ichigo smiled and said, "That's great! Since tonight is our first night, we're gonna introduce ourselves to you all!"

The crowd screamed in pleasure once again, this time, a bit louder.

"First of all, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. They have chosen me as the band's leader. I hope you would support us always!" Ichigo paused and smiled as the crowd clapped. "Next is our pianist here, Rukia." he declared as he gave way at the platform for the said girl.

Rukia stepped beside Ichigo and faced the audience.

"Arigatou Ichigo." Rukia told Ichigo as the said man nodded at her. She turned to the audience and smiled.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia! All I can say is that I hope you will love our band, that's all!" she said. "Now for the next one, my sister, our guitarist!"

"Arigatou ne, nee-chan." Momo said to Rukia as she makes her way towards the center stage, next to Rukia.

"I'm Kuchiki Momo! I just want to say that please don't forget to drop by in here and always enjoy your stay!" she chirped happily. "And the next, our little cute drummer!" she pointed at the said guy.

"Thanks Momo!" he said as he makes her way next to Ichigo. "Good evening everyone! I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou! I hope you would feel at ease in here! That's all!" he said as the crowd clapped in pleasure again for the fourth time. "And the last but not the least, our other guitarist!"

The said lady made her way between Ichigo and Rukia and smiled at the crowd.

"Hi you guys! I'm Hitsugaya Rangiku! I don't have any more to say because they've said a lot but please do enjoy the night!" she said as the five of them bowed when the crowd gave them a final round of applause for the night.

The five youngsters went to the counter and Isshin congratulated them for the idea of the band was very much successful. The five said youngsters happily thanked him, and finally out for the night.

* * *

**:: The next day (Tuesday); 6:30 AM; Outside the Mansion of Shiba Family ::**

.

"So, how would you find them? Do you know their names?" Renji asked his friend as they made their way towards Kaien's black car.

"Of course."

"Where would you search first after you've dropped me at school?"

"At your school." Kaien replied calmly.

"At my school?" Renji asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. At Seigaku Gakuen..."

.

**-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

**English Translations for Japanese Words/Phrases:**

**Minna, junbi ika ga? – Everyone, are you ready?**

**Iku zo! – Let's go!**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is the last chapter to be reposted… ^o^

I changed their band's name so for the reviewers who have read it first, the band's name is 'Soul Peacemakers'. Haha… I kinda didn't like the old one. XD

The next chapter was pretty long so don't expect that I will be able to update fast.

Thanks you guys! See yah!

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_Rukia's past? Oh..._

_**-Chapter Six: Family Conflict-**_


	6. Chapter 6: Family Conflict

**ashezo ** : Thanks! I'm glad you love this story~ and sorry about the long wait. Here it is now! ^^

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : Thanks! Yeah, but now I've changed the band's name because it's seemed unoriginal. XD I reposted all my past chapters. The new name is 'Soul Peacemakers'. I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

**falconrukichi ** : Yeah, they will act an important role in this fic. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous reviewer**: Sorry! Here's a new chapter! ^^

* * *

Finally! A new update!

I'm very sorry for the late update! This is a hiatus for almost a year! Anyways, I want to thank you for the reviews. It's much appreciated.

Sorry for the grammar errors~

Let's begin now, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

**You Are My Love**

**Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru**

.

**_ Chapter Six: Family Conflict_**

.

After arriving at the Seigaku Gakuen, Renji accompanied his friend to the Principal's Office to ask for his stepsisters' whereabouts. His instincts were telling him that this was the right school and so he didn't hesitate to try. Kaien was the only one who went in and Renji waited for him at the lobby. Meanwhile, inside the Office...

"What can I do for you?" Ukitake Juushirou asked the young man in front of him.

Kaien bowed slightly as a sign of respect before telling him his reason for being there.

"Um sir... I am looking for someone. Are there students here in your school studying in the names of Shiba Rukia and Momo?" he asked.

"Shiba?" the white haired man asked. "None. But, there was a student here in the name of Kuchiki Momo." He continued as he rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

"Kuchiki?" Kaien asked himself. _Oh, I remembered now. That's the surname of their mom. _He thought.

"Yes sir. She's the one I've been searching. Did she happen to have a sister named Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes. But, the little lady no longer studies here. She dropped out."

Kaien was shocked. "What? D-Do you know why sir?"

Ukitake shrugged. "She told me it's a family problem. Momo was the only one who was still studying here."

Kaien bowed his head. He felt guilty in an instant that he heard that Rukia quit studying. Maybe she's working somewhere to support her sister's studies. What a nice girl she is, really.

He faced the principal again, this time his black eyes full of determination. "Sir, Can I get their address?"

Ukitake seemed to think about it. "Before I do, Can I ask you why are you doing this? Did you happen to know those two?"

"Well sir. It's kind of complicated but I assure you. I'm a good person and I won't do anything that would cause them harm."

Ukitake smiled slightly. He knew that this man was nice. He can feel it from his aura. And he was determined to find the two siblings so he reached for his computer and started to find the Kuchiki Siblings address.

After a few minutes, Kaien was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He bowed before the principal and thanked him a lot before going out of the Office.

When he reached outside, Renji was waiting for him.

"So, what did you find out?" he asked immediately.

"One of them was here." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

"I'll go to their house now." Kaien replied. "Thanks for your help Renji. Go to your class now. See you later." He said as he walked passed him and out the door.

Renji looked at the door. He sighed.

_I wish he would find his sisters soon. He was already having a hard time with all of this._

He shrugged and then turned his heels to the hallway leading to his classroom.

* * *

Kaien finally reached the place with his car. He stepped out and looked at it. It was just a simple home built near the street. It was small and there was a small green gate in front. He reached in front of it and rang the doorbell.

He heard some shuffling, and the sound of opening the gate was heard.

The gate finally opened and he saw a woman sitting on a wheelchair in front of him. Her eyes were wide as plates. She was startled to see him this sudden obviously.

Moments of silence prevailed but finally broke out by the woman.

"K-Kaien?"

"Aunt Yoruichi..." he whispered and slightly bowed before her.

"Wh-What are you...?" she stuttered, unsure of what to say in such a situation.

"I... I need to talk to you. Can I?" the young man asked politely.

Yoruichi widened the open gate to welcome the young man inside. Kaien helped her closed the gate and into the garden where they sat in silence.

"You're a young handsome man now, Kaien." Yoruichi said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Obachan." Kaien replied.

"I couldn't believe I would see you again." The older woman said again, eyes downcast.

Kaien didn't respond. But he knew he needs to talk to her about him.

"Obachan, my father... have you... forgiven him yet?" Kaien asked.

Yoruichi didn't answer immediately. She seemed to be lost in thought but after a few minutes, she said...

"Yes, I do. I have forgiven him. And until now, I still... I still love him."

Kaien smiled. "I'm sure Dad will be happy if he heard that from you."

Yoruichi smiled either.

"If that's the case, you and your daughters should go back with m—"

"No Kaien... we can't." She cut him off, her voice filled with sadness.

"Why?" Kaien asked. But, he already knew the answer to that.

"It's because... Rukia... she hadn't forgiven him up until now." the woman declared sadly.

Kaien sighed. He KNEW that was coming. Rukia was much closer to their father after all. That is the reason why she was the one who bear this harder the most. She loved him so much and she couldn't believe that their father, the one who taught her all, the one who taught her how to play the piano and love music, will say those terrible words to them. To her. She certainly won't easily forget that. Even if it already took seven years after all that.

Kaien faced his stepmother and said, "Don't worry, Obachan. I'll do my best to make Rukia understand him and I'm sure she'll be able to forgive him."

"Kaien..."

"Um, may I ask? Do the two of them already know about what happened? The truth I mean."

"Well... I promised your father I won't say anything."

"But, Obachan... If Rukia would know about it, she will..."

"I know. But, this isn't the right time. I'll be the one to tell her, don't worry."

Kaien shrugged. "Okay. Well, I must go now then." He said as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait."

Kaien looked at her stepmother. She was handing him a piece of paper. He took it from her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's the address where Rukia worked at." She said. "I'm sure Momo will be there too."

Kaien smiled and bowed. "Thank you. I'll be seeing you soon and take care Obachan."

"You too, Kaien."

* * *

Renji sighed for who-knows-how-many times. He was walking at the side walk, unsure where to go. Kaien had called him earlier after school. He told him to meet him in the place called Shinju Playground Park. But, what the heck? He just came in Japan for almost a week. He wasn't still familiar with the place. How he will search for that place? His friend was really annoying him sometimes. He was walking still when he turned to the corner, he was stumbled with someone. The both of them landed on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurts..." a girl's voice said as Renji stood up and dusting off any dirt from his red shirt and ragged pants. He looked at the girl and offered a hand to her.

"Sorry Miss... You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah... I am." She replied as she took his hand and stood up. "Sorry about that too."

"Well that's fine. But, can I ask you something?" Renji asked.

"What is it?" the girl asked him politely.

"Um... you see... I was kinda lost..." he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

The girl giggled at his expression. "Where are you going to?"

"The Shinju Playground Park."

The girl seemed to think deeply as she put a finger on her chin. Renji found her cute in that situation.

"If you want, I can accompany you there. But, I need to buy few things first. Will you come with me for a while?" she asked.

"Okay... sure..." he replied. _I think Kaien is not there yet..._

"Then come on." She said.

While they were walking...

"Anyways, I'm Kuchiki Rukia... Nice to meet you..." she introduced as she handed a hand for a handshake.

"I'm Abarai Renji. Nice to meet you too."

"Can I call you Renji instead?"

"Um... yeah... so, can I call you Rukia too?"

"Sure."

"Then, can we be friends?"

"Why not?" was her simple reply as she shrugged and smiled warmly.

Renji felt warm inside. He was surprised that this girl, Rukia, was not afraid of him. After all, all of the girls avoided him and that also applies in school, except from Rangiku though. He was so happy to have a new female friend for the first time in his life. He had her sister but, it's different to have a female friend of course.

The two of them finally reached the department store and Rukia lead him inside. She continued to walk around the store in search of the ingredients she needed for the coffee she'd made. Renji was right behind him, curiously following her.

"What would you buy in here, Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Ingredients... for the coffee I will make." She replied, looking around.

"You're making coffee?" Renji surprisingly asked.

"Uhuh... one time, you should come to our coffee shop. I'll let you taste my specialty." She said as she smiled at him.

"Sure." Renji said as he blushed by the smile she gave him.

_She's so cute and beautiful... and kind too... _he thought to himself.

Soon, Rukia finally finished her shopping and the two of them walked back to the shop. In Renji's case, in the Shinju Playground Park. When they got there, Rukia bid her goodbye to Renji as she left him in the Park.

"Rukia! You're late! You're the only one we are waiting for. Come on, we need to practice our song now!" Rangiku called out to her from the stage when she saw her petite best friend walked in the Coffee Shop.

Rukia looked at her and yelled out a, "Sorry!" as a reply before putting down her shopping bags and making her way to the stage where the others were waiting for her patiently.

* * *

After a few minutes [or hours?] of waiting, Kaien finally showed up at the park.

"You're late! It's already 6 in the evening! I'm already waiting in here for freaking 2 hours idiot!" Renji almost screamed at him, very much annoyed.

Actually, it was just an act. He was not annoyed at all. His mood was very good today because he met such an angel, in the name of Kuchiki Rukia.

"Sorry. I overslept." Kaien reasoned simply, though very guilty that he had made his best friend wait that long.

"You made me come here and then you will be the one who'll be late!" he sighed then smiled. "You're very lucky that I have a good time today, because I met a very young beautiful woman a while ago."

Kaien twitched an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Her name is Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia." Renji replied.

Kaien stood there dumbfounded. He stared at his best friend and saw that his eyes were glinting with happiness.

_Is he serious? He just met my sister and he did not know it?_

"Are you serious?" he finally managed to say.

"Of course."

"Renji! She's the one I've been searching all this time! She's my sister!" Kaien said.

Renji was stunned and then finally grinned. "Oh really?" he said. "Isn't that great? We'll be brother-in-laws!" he commented, grinning stupidly.

"What are you talking about? We don't have time for your idiotic acts! We need to get to her now!" Kaien exclaimed, dragging Renji out of the Park.

"But how?"

"We're going to the place where she works."

"Oh."

And the two finally walked away quietly, Kaien still dragging Renji.

* * *

**:: 7:30PM ::**

It was only 30 minutes before the performance start, when Renji and Kaien arrived at the Coffee Shop. They sat on the stool in front of the table at the side of the stage.

A young white haired guy approached them to get their orders. They ordered for the Coffee Shop's specialty and asked what would happen since the people were murmuring excitedly. The guy smiled and told them to just wait and see and excused himself politely.

Upon receiving their respective orders, the two drank it up and was amazed at the delicious Coffee.

"She's so good in making this..." Renji murmured.

Kaien turned to him curiously. "Huh?"

"Rukia is the one who were making the Coffee served here." Renji said.

"Really? How did you know about that?" Kaien asked, one eyebrow rose.

"She said so."

Kaien nodded and tasted the Coffee again. He smiled at the thought that his sister was so good with some things. Not some, but almost at all things.

They saw a man with black beard come to the stage after a few minutes. He held up a microphone as he smiled to the audience and said, "Here they are! The one that you're all waiting for! The Hoshi Yori Hana!"

The curtains rose up, and revealed the young members of the band.

They started playing their instruments as they sing...

.

MOMO_**: Living in this world, what's the meaning of that?**_

_**Meeting and parting, happiness and futility repeat...**_

TOUSHIROU_**: Sometimes thinking you're not alone, sometime feeling lonely**_

_**You continue to be at loss, so night and morning come...**_

MOMO AND TOUSHIROU_**: Right now, not everything has been caught,**_

_**We're not adults, yeah!**_

_**But the dreams have no intention on rusting, so...**_

RANGIKU_**: If you're there in front of me, crying...**_

_**I will simply stay by your side...**_

ICHIGO AND RUKIA_**: Even without the things that don't change, I don't want to lose these unchanging emotions...**_

ALL_**: Love, overflows from your heart**_

_**Love, I swear to you**_

.

Renji turned to Kaien and whispered, "You see the one who's playing the piano? That's Rukia." he said.

Kaien stared at her. "Wow... she's beautiful..."

"Yeah..."

Kaien smiled. "Rukia..."

.

ICHIGO_**: Staring at the flowing clouds**_

_**You thought it wasn't autumn...**_

RUKIA_**: You throw away the self you don't need, when you want to start running once more.**_

RANGIKU_**: If you're in front of me, smiling at me,**_

_**I simply hold you close.**_

ALL_**: These important thoughts, these important feelings...**_

_**I don't want to lose them, no matter what the future is...**_

_**Love, overflows from your heart**_

_**Love, I swear to you**_

_**Love, overflows from your heart**_

_**Love, I swear to you...**_

.

The crowd gave them a round of loud applause, Kaien and Renji the loudest among them. Kaien was so proud of her sister. So he couldn't help but feel excited for her.

"Arigatou!" Ichigo's voice cut through the crowd's applause. The applause stopped and Ichigo continued, "Everyone! Thank you! For the new visitors of our Coffee Shop, we would love to introduce ourselves again!" the crowd cheered. Ichigo smirked. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" she seconded, while waving her hand.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"Hey, he's the kid who got our orders a while ago right?" Renji asked Kaien.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, you're right."

"I'm Kuchiki Momo!"

"I'm Hitsugaya Rangiku!"

"So that's Momo-chan..." Kaien whispered. "She's beautiful too." He smiled.

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita!" the teens said in unison as they bowed.

They soon left the stage and made their way to the counter. Renji tugged Kaien and told him, "Come on, and let's meet them."

"No, this is not the right time." Kaien replied. "Tomorrow is."

Renji sighed. "Fine."

And they made their way out of the Coffee Shop.

* * *

The next day, Isshin left for some business again and Rukia was alone in the shop since the three were in school. Then, Rukia heard the tingling of the chimes, a sign that there's a customer who came in.

She turned her head towards the door. "Welcome." She said but was startled when she recognized the man.

"W-What the..." she whispered.

"It's been a long time, Rukia." the man said, smiling at her. "How have you been?" he slowly made his way towards her.

"K-Kaien nii-chan?" she stuttered, stunned by the sudden appearance of her older brother. "Is it really you?"

Kaien was still smiling as he nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Rukia."

Rukia soon smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. "Nii-chan!"

"I've missed you." Kaien whispered as he returned the embrace of his sister.

"I've missed you too," Rukia whispered back. "Nii-chan..."

After what it seemed like forever, they finally parted. They sat on the counter side by side as Rukia asked her brother how is he.

"I'm good Rukia..."

"That's great. How did you find out where I am anyway?" she asked.

"Not that important."

"I know you're searching for me, Nii-chan. Why is that?" Rukia said, already knew what would be the answer.

_It'll be because of him... I just knew it..._ she thought darkly.

"Rukia, is it so bad for me to search for my sister?" he asked.

"But Nii-chan, it's very unusual for you to be doing this... there must be a reason for this." Rukia said, and she glared as she said these words, "And please, tell me the truth."

Kaien sighed. "Okay, you got me. I did this because I really want to see you guys. And... also... for Dad's sake." He said.

Rukia's glare didn't waver. It just only worsened to the point that Kaien would be double dead by now.

"I thought so." She said lowly, voice full of fury and rage.

"Rukia, listen to me. Dad's sickness had worsen and he needs you and your family right now... just please—"

"And why would he need us?" Rukia fumed, cutting him off. "He had you and your mother and besides, he told us seven years ago that he didn't need us anymore and that we are just a burden for him!" Rukia screamed, not containing her emotions anymore. She was standing now, her fists clenching tightly.

Kaien looked at her sister dumbfounded at the same time worried. He never realized that his sister had this side of her. This is the first time that he saw her fuming like this. Her body was trembling uncontrollably, her fists clenching, tears in her eyes wanted to flow down on her cheeks, it seemed to him.

He stood up and slowly reached out to touch her but she stepped back.

Rukia couldn't contain herself anymore. She heard that sentence over and over again in her head.

_I didn't need all of you anymore! You're just a burden to me! Get out of my mansion this instant!_

"Rukia..." Kaien's worried expression was enough for Rukia to calm down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry... Nii-chan..." she whispered as tears slowly streamed down on her cheeks. "I-I just..." she sobbed quietly.

"Rukia..." Kaien pulled his sister close to him and embraced her.

Rukia finally gave out, she cried on her brother's chest. Kaien was rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Rukia... I'm sorry... I will not force you now... I apologized... Forgive your brother." He whispered softly.

Rukia shook her head. "It's not your fault, Nii-chan." She murmured. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Kaien's voice was very worried.

Rukia smiled despite herself. Her brother still loves her despite the hurtful incident. And she's happy to know and feel that.

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"That's good."

And they stayed like that for who knows how long.

* * *

It's already 3PM in the afternoon. The members of the band were all resting up. Rukia was dragged by Rangiku inside of their house, while the others were in the Coffee Shop, with Ichigo sitting on a chair at the counter and Momo and Toushirou on the chair at the table near the counter playing cards.

"Ichi, Ni, San! Yes! I won again!" Toushirou said as he leaned on the chair he sat.

Momo pouted. "Hmm... you're cheating. I was always defeated..." she said.

"That's life! I was so good at this you know..." Toushirou said, gathering the cards.

"You're bragging again idiot."

"Oi, stop that already! When Dad arrived, I will be the one who would be screamed at by him again!" Ichigo's voice rang from the counter.

"Hai, I'm hiding these things already!" Toushirou reasoned.

Just then, a man came in the Coffee Shop.

"Welcome sir." Toushirou said.

Momo turned to the new customer and her mouth agape in surprise. The man smiled at him as if he knew that the young girl recognized him.

"Hi, Momo-chan." The man said.

"K-Kaien nii?" Momo asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's me." he said.

Momo ran up and like what Rukia have done, she hugged her brother.

"You've really grown into a young fine beautiful woman Momo-chan..." he whispered.

"Nii-chan..." she nuzzled closer to him.

Ichigo and Toushirou stood there very stunned at the scene unfolding before them. Ichigo walked closer to Toushirou and tapped his shoulder.

"Toushirou, who's that?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think I saw him somewhere." He replied simply, still looking at Momo and the man.

The two of them finally broke apart.

"How are you, Kaien nii?"

"Of course, I'm fine. You?"

"I am too."

"That's great."

"Um... Momo?"

Momo turned to face Toushirou. "Hmm?"

"Who is he?" he pointed at the man next to his childhood friend.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." She turned to her brother and turned back to her childhood friend. "Shirou-chan, Ichigo nii-chan, he's my older brother, Kaien." She introduced.

The two scanned the man in front of them. He has black spiky hair and dark eyes. He seemed taller than Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiba Kaien."

"Nice to meet you too." The two cousins bowed down as Momo introduced the two of them to her older brother.

"Kaien nii, they are my band mates. This is Toushirou," she said as she pointed at Toushirou. "My childhood friend. And this is Ichigo nii-chan, the son of the owner of this coffee shop."

Kaien smiled at them. "Anyways, your performance are great last night." He said.

"Nii-chan, you are here last night?" Momo asked in surprise.

"Oh yes!" Toushirou pointed at him. "You are the guy last night. The one who was with the other one with red hair…"

Kaien nodded with a smile. "That's right."

"Momo, where's Rukia?"

"Uh, she's inside. You want me to call her?"

"No. Actually I'm here for you."

Momo looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"We need to talk in private."

"O-Okay…" she turned to her two band mates. "Um… nii-chan, Shirou-chan, see you later." She waved.

"Alright."

And the siblings left.

"I thought Rukia is the only sibling of Momo? What's the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked Toushirou who shrugged.

"Who knows?"

From inside, the two ladies came in the coffee shop.

"Nee-chan, what did the two of you did inside?"

"Oh, girl thing my little brother." Rangiku giggled at the pout of her brother.

Rukia looked around. "Where's Momo?"

"Uh, she went outside." Ichigo replied.

"Where did she go?" she asked as she fully looked at him.

"We didn't know. She went out to talk with her older brother, Kaien." Toushirou said as he shrugged.

Rukia gasped. _I-It can't be… Oh my gosh…_

* * *

Momo and Kaien decided to have their private talk near the river.

"Momo, about our father, are you still mad at him?" he asked not wasting any more time. There was no more time. Delays were not tolerated or so he thought.

Momo took a deep breath and smiled softly. "In the past, yes, I hated him, I'm mad at him. I even loathed him. But now, I don't feel the same way anymore, I love Dad. And it's all in the past; we need to forget it to move on with our lives. I believe that. And so I have forgiven him a long time ago."

Kaien smirked at his youngest sister. Even though, Rukia and Momo were only his stepsisters because of his Father, he accepted them and loves them, as much as he loves his parents. He treated them as his family.

"How's dad, nii-chan?" she asked.

"He is in the hospital."

"Eh? What happened?" Momo quickly inquired in deep concern.

"He has a heart disease right?" when Momo nodded, he continued. "It turned a lot worst ever since you guys left. He fought off this disease in long 7 years to see you and ask for your forgiveness."

Momo sighed heavily. "Anyways, does Mom know about this?"

"Yeah, I told her earlier this morning."

"What about Rukia nee-chan?"

Kaien sighed. "She won't listen to me. I wanted to tell her the truth but she yelled at me and cried."

Momo shook her head. "I know nee-chan would react like that. She loves Dad after all and she's very close to him."

"You are right. That is why she needs to know the truth the most." Kaien whispered but Momo heard it.

"What do you mean? What 'truth' are you talking about, nii-chan?" she asked with complete uncertainty.

Kaien sighed. He will have to tell the truth now. "Momo…" he began. "Dad really didn't like what happened seven years ago."

"You mean…" Her eyes widened as realization sank in.

"He was forced… no, the term is threatened… he was threatened to do it."

Momo gaped and afraid to ask him the most dreaded question. "Who threatened him?"

Kaien closed his eyes. "It's…"

.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Byakuya." A female voice called. _

"_What are you doing here in my study room, Ayaka?"_

_Ayaka smirked. "Nothing. Just want to ask for a favor from you."_

_Byakuya stopped doing his work and stared at his first wife. "What is it?" he asked calmly._

"_You take your second family out of here in my mansion this instant." She ordered in a calm voice._

_Byakuya stared at her wide eyed. "What are you saying? I thought we talked about this a long time ago? They've been here for eleven years! Why would you want to do that now?" he demanded as he clenched his fists._

"_I don't care." She spat coldly. "They're getting in the way. Remember, I am your legal wife Byakuya and if it wasn't for me, you are dead right now." She smiled evilly. "And don't think of even going out of here with them. Be thankful that I didn't dragged you out of this mansion when you told me about your stupid second wife. Instead, I went to America to leave you alone with them, in my mansion no less!" _

_He took a deep breath. "What if I refuse?"_

"_I'll do everything to kill your lovely daughters."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened. Ayaka smirked seeing her husband's reaction. "You know me Byakuya. I have enough power to do what I want. And whenever I want something, I always get it." She said. "I want you to do it tonight." She turned around and walked to the door. "Tell them, yell at them, I'd really want to see their reactions…" she giggled as she walked out of the room._

_Byakuya slumped on his desk. 'What should I do?'_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

.

Momo sat there in shock. "D-Dad is…"

"Yeah…" Kaien turned to look at the river, the sun was setting, decorating the river bright orange.

"He did that for us… if it weren't for us…" Momo sobbed uncontrollably and tears streamed down her cheeks. Kaien reached and enclosed his sister in his arms. "Momo, everything will be alright. Don't cry…" he rubbed her back.

"Nii-chan… Dad…"

"Don't blame yourself. He loves you guys so much so he accepted the threat of my own mother. I should be the one who must apologize for what she did."

Momo pulled away. "No! It's not your fault nii-chan."

They stayed like that as silence and Momo's occasional sniffles and eventually, the girl broke the silence.

"Where's your mom now, nii-chan?"

Kaien sighed. "She died 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that…"

He shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry, I got over it."

"Nii-chan…"

"You stopped crying, that's good." She sniffled.

"Nii-chan, Rukia nee-chan should know this." Momo said seriously.

"Yeah, but it will be much better if Dad will tell this to her himself."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, you are right."

* * *

**:: November 13, 2009; 6:00PM; Coffee Shop ::**

.

Momo arrived at the shop. She walked towards the counter where the others were.

"Good evening guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Rukia dragged her suddenly out of the coffee shop without another word. The three at the counter were stunned. "W-Wait nee-chan!"

Outside, Rukia showered her sister with questions. "Momo, are you with Kaien nii-chan the whole day?"

Momo nodded. "Hai."

"Did he tell you something?"

Momo sighed and stared intently at her sister. "About father."

Rukia glared. "What about him?"

"He said that his heart illness was getting worst and that he was in the hospital right now."

Rukia's eyes widened for a second but regained her composure before her sister could notice it. Luckily, she didn't.

"He didn't tell me that." Rukia said.

"That's because you won't listen to him!" Momo replied.

"What?" she glared at Momo.

Momo sighed. "Nee-chan, please… let's visit Dad tomorrow. Let's listen to his explanations. At least give him a chance. Please?"

Rukia seemed to be in deep thought. "Nee-chan…" Rukia sighed. "Fine." And with that, she stormed inside the coffee shop. Momo stayed there and called her brother.

"_Momo, why?"_ he asked.

"Nii-chan, Rukia nee-chan finally agreed to visit Dad tomorrow!" she said happily.

"_Really? That's great! I'll fetch you up tomorrow at school then?"_

"Okay. See you."

They both hung up.

* * *

They started their performance that night…

.

Ichigo_**: What are you wishing for?**_

_**For whose sake do you hurt?**_

_**Your dreams float in space,**_

_**So close your eyes,**_

Rukia_**: As saffron blooms in your heart,**_

_**And even for the end of the desert,**_

_**The sandstorm will not yield.**_

_**As you travel through time**_

Rangiku_**: From happiness and sadness**_

_**You receive the strength**_

_**That changes into a passion**_

Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku_**: With your own hands,**_

_**You will fly to the future, Falco**_

_**You will soar, and grasp your dream**_

_**The oath echoes**_

_**The polluted sky**_

_**Cross the Sahara**_

_**Guided by the sun**_

Momo_**: When the loneliness draws close**_

_**Like a shadow, you swear**_

_**Not to fear the truth**_

_**Spread your wings**_

Toushirou_**: The hot air blows from the earth**_

_**Bringing you the vision**_

_**That keeps throbbing violently**_

Momo and Toushirou_**: As lives decree burns hotly,**_

_**You will fly Falco**_

_**Your wish for strength is like**_

_**The current of the Nile**_

_**A limitless dream**_

_**The meaning of life**_

_**Can certainly be found**_

Rangiku_**: From happiness and sadness**_

_**You receive the strength**_

_**That changes into a passion**_

All_**: With your own hands,**_

_**You will fly to the future, Falco**_

_**You will soar, and grasp your dream**_

_**The oath echoes**_

_**The polluted sky**_

_**Cross the Sahara**_

_**Guided by the sun**_

_**As lives decree burns hotly,**_

_**You will fly Falco**_

_**Your wish for strength is like**_

_**The current of the Nile**_

_**A limitless dream**_

_**The meaning of life**_

_**Can certainly be found**_

* * *

Next morning, Kaien fetched up Rukia and Momo in the coffee shop since their mother was already in the car. They made their way to the hospital together.

When they were gone, Ichigo couldn't help but notice Rukia's gloomy mood ever since they came home from school so he decided to ask Rangiku if she know something.

"Well, don't tell her okay? She'll kill me."

"Of course. So?"

"Her father, he abandoned them seven years ago."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"You heard me." Rangiku said. "Her family is her father's second family and Kaien-san is Rukia and Momo's stepbrother. They were dislodged by him." she sighed.

"T-That's…"

"Yeah, I know. It's unforgivable. But, I know that he has a reason for that so he wants to talk to them."

Ichigo lowered his head. Rangiku smiled. She knew he was worried about her.

"Ichigo."

He looked at her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Rukia will be fine. She can do this."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me Ran."

"It's nothing, I can see that you are worried for her so I decided to tell you."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Me? Worried? Not a chance." He turned away.

Rangiku giggled. "Ichigo, don't be shy ne…"

"I'm not shy!" he walked inside the house, leaving her in the coffee shop alone since Toushirou was in his room.

Rangiku grinned to herself.

_There might be a chance that they could really be a wonderful couple…_

* * *

They finally arrived at the hospital. Kaien led them to their father's room. He entered first since he wants to surprise his father.

"Oh, Kaien."

"Hey dad." Kaien greeted by raising his hand in a greeting gesture.

"Do you have any news about them?" his father asked him.

"Uh, Dad… let's forget about that for now. I have a surprise for you."

His father looked at him curiously. "Oh? What could that be?" he asked.

Kaien grinned. "I'm sure you will love it." He moved to the door and let someone in.

The father's eyes widened. She was moved towards his bed by a beautiful young girl. "Y-Yoruichi… is it really you?"

Said lady smiled warmly as she nodded. "Yes Byakuya. It's me." He reached for her hand and held it tightly. They stared at each other's eyes. "I missed you." Came Byakuya.

Yoruichi tried hard to control her emotions as she replied; "I missed you too… so much…" they smiled at each other. Byakuya then noticed the lady behind his wife.

"Is she…?" he trailed off as he stared at the young woman. Yoruichi smiled. "Byakuya, I want you to meet your youngest daughter, Momo."

Momo stepped forward and gave a smile. "It's been so long, Dad." She whispered.

"Momo… come here." Byakuya told her. She complied and let him embrace her. She leaned her head on his chest as she saw her mother grin. They pulled away after a few moments. Byakuya stared at her daughter.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman." Momo blushed. "Um… thank you."

Byakuya smiled but then noticed someone missing. "W-Where's Rukia?" he asked hesitantly.

Kaien seemed to go out of the room and went back afterwards with an awkward smile. "Uh dad…"

"What's wrong Kaien?"

"Nee-chan." Momo's voice made Byakuya looked behind Kaien. He saw a black raven haired woman and knew instantly who she was. There was no way he could forget those big violet eyes.

"Rukia…" he whispered. Rukia showed herself completely to her father. She didn't look at him though. She remained her gaze on the floor.

Byakuya noticed this. "Rukia, you're still mad at me aren't you?"

Rukia clenched her fists and rose up her head to meet her father's worried gaze. When their eyes met, Rukia had a flashback of what had happened seven years ago. She stood frozen. She didn't even hear the worried calls and gazes of her mother and siblings. She couldn't take it anymore. And so she ran, ran away from there.

"Nee-chan!" Momo tempted to go after her but Kaien's hand held her wrist. She turned to her brother. "Kaien nii?"

"Give her space. She needs it right now."

"B-But!"

"He's right Momo. This is too much for her. I understand her."

"Dad…"

Momo nodded with a heavy sigh. "Okay."

* * *

After staying the whole day with her family except her sister, Momo returned to the coffee shop for the performance. She thought that Rukia were already there in the shop so she wasn't worried where she could have gone.

As she opened the glass door, Momo was greeted by her three friends.

"Momo, you're here already. Where's Rukia?" Rangiku asked.

"Eh? Nee-chan isn't here?"

"Yeah, she's with you right?"

Momo shook her head. "No sadly, she ran away from us when she saw our father."

All of them sighed. Suddenly, Ichigo spoke up.

"Wait, if she's not with you? Where is she? It's already 7PM. It's dangerous being alone outside at this time."

"You're right nii-chan." Toushirou said.

"We need to find her quick." Ichigo said.

Without hesitation, they all charged at the door with Ichigo on the lead before a voice stopped them.

"Where are you all going?"

They all stopped and turned around to see Kurosaki Isshin with a serious look.

"Dad, Rukia is missing. We are going to search for her." Ichigo stated with the same serious look his father was giving them.

Isshin saw Ichigo's eyes were on fire. He couldn't help but smile inwardly.

Ichigo's worried about her. That's for sure…

He sighed. "Okay, the performance is cancelled for tonight."

All of them smiled. "Dad…"

"Now go and find her." Isshin nodded towards the door.

"Hai!" and they all scattered in different paths. Toushirou and Momo went to the right, Rangiku to the left and Ichigo straight ahead. They ran, asked some people and ran still.

After a few minutes, Toushirou, Momo and Rangiku met at the front of the coffee shop as planned.

"Did you see her?" Rangiku asked.

The two both shook their head as they panted. "No…"

"Where could she be?" Momo whispered in deep worry.

Rangiku looked around. "Where's Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo continued to run as he looked around. He was near the bridge of Karakura. He just then realized that he ran so far away from the coffee shop without his motorbike. He shook his head.

"This is not the right time to be thinking about that! I need to find her or else she'll be in trouble again!" he cursed under his breath.

He stopped and panted and saw that there was someone sitting on the grass next to the river.

"Is that…" he took a step closer to get a better view.

"Rukia…"

He walked towards her. As he stopped behind her, she didn't seem to notice his presence so he said in a loud voice, "It's cool tonight."

Rukia was startled and quickly turned to him. "Ichigo? What the heck are you doing? You nearly kill me." She said as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.

Ichigo smiled softly. "Sorry. You just didn't notice me."

"Oh."

Ichigo sat next to her on the grass. "So, Rukia… what's wrong?"

Rukia sighed. "You know about it right?"

He threw her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Rangiku told you right? About my father?"

"E-Eh? Um…"

"I knew it."

"How did you know?"

"Rangiku is Rangiku. Do you think I've been her best friend for nothing?" she smirked.

"You're not mad?"

"Why? It's okay. You're my friend now anyway."

Ichigo smiled.

Moments of silence filled the air until it was broken.

"If you were in my case, what will you do, Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"If your father disowned you at the age of 10 without explaining the reason and after 7 long years he asked for your forgiveness, what will you do? Will you forgive him?" Rukia asked quietly without turning to him.

Ichigo sighed and gazed at the sky above. "Rukia, if I were you, I will forgive him."

Rukia turned to him. "Why?"

"First off, all of that is in the past and it will never be change. Second, nobody's perfect. Everyone commit mistakes. You, me and your father. Lastly, he is your father. Even if you rotate the whole world, he's still your father. Nothing will change that fact." He smiled at her. "That's what I believe in. You can do it too, to forgive."

"But… I can't…"

"If you really want to forgive him, you can. Follow your heart. Don't ignore it. You love your father right? I know you couldn't withstand him." Ichigo stated as he looked at the sky again.

"Ichigo…"

He suddenly stood up and smiled down at her. "Now come on. Let's go back. All of them were worried about you."

Rukia lowered her head. "Can we stay a little longer?"

"B-But…"

"Please?" she sent him her puppy dog eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He sat down again.

"Thanks Ichigo." She smiled warmly.

Ichigo felt warm crept up his cheeks. "W-Whatever." He turned away.

_What is this I'm feeling? Why the hell my heart is beating faster?_

He bit his lip as his mind stayed in its confused state.

* * *

The next day is Saturday and no school. Isshin decided to bring Ichigo, Toushirou and Rangiku to meet his friend again. Together with Momo, they went to the hospital early in the morning.

When they arrived, Byakuya was so happy to see his long friend again.

"Hey Isshin. I never thought we'll see each other again." Byakuya smiled.

"Yeah. Good to see you too Bya-kun." Isshin grinned. "Anyways, I brought my son, nephew and niece."

The three bowed. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleasure to meet you sir."

"This is my son." Isshin patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo-kun. The last time I saw you are when you were 7 years old."

"Oh."

"Dad, this is Toushirou and Rangiku nee-chan." Momo introduced to the siblings. "Rangiku nee-chan is Rukia nee-chan's best friend."

"Nice to meet you both. Thank you for taking care of my daughters."

Both siblings smiled. "It's nothing sir. Don't worry about it."

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Uncle Byakuya. You're the son of Kisuke right?"

"Hai." The teens nodded.

"Okay, can you guys go for a while? We need to catch up on each other. You know?" Isshin said.

The four teens nodded in understanding. "Hai!" and they all left the two alone in the room.

"Byakuya, you finally saw them. But there's still missing."

"You're right." Byakuya sighed and looked out of the window next to his bed.

"You really love that girl…"

"Very much. We're so close to each other that I really hurt her when I said that I never really care for them and love them."

"Don't worry Byakuya! Everything will be alright soon. Rukia is a smart girl. She will understand, I know it."

Byakuya smiled at his friend. "Thank you."

* * *

That same day in the afternoon, Rukia was still deep in her thoughts as she walked. When she regained her mind, she realized that she was standing right before the hospital where her father stayed.

She shook her head and turned around. She walked a few steps but she stopped. She bit her lip.

I don't know what to do anymore. Am I even ready for this?

"Rukia?" a familiar voice asked from behind. She stiffened visibly but turned around to see her friend.

"Oh, Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"Well… I was asked by Dad to retrieve something he forgot when we visited your father this morning." He explained with a shrug. Rukia nodded solemnly.

"Oh…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Rukia raked her brain frantically for possible excuse to give Ichigo but to no avail.

"…"

"You want to see him right?" he asked.

Rukia bowed her head. She heard him sigh.

"Rukia, you need to have a closure with your father."

She turned to look at him. "Closure?"

"Yeah, closure." Ichigo nodded. "You need to talk about things so you would understand each other. That way, maybe you will be able to forgive him."

Rukia seemed to reconsider what he said. "You're right." Determined violet eyes stared at Ichigo. She walked forward and stopped. She turned around towards him. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He returned the gesture with his own. "That's what friends are for."

Rukia's smile never wavered. She slowly walked inside of the hospital.

Ichigo stared at her retreating back with a smile on his lips. "Rukia, good luck."

* * *

Rukia walked straight to her father's room. Once in front of the door of his room, she took a deep breath but before she touches the door knob, she heard voices.

"_Byakuya, what is it that you need to tell me privately?"_

_That voice… that's Mom! _She thought confused. _But, why is she…?_ She decided to listen to them first since her curiosity got the better of her.

"_Yoru, it's about what really happened seven years ago."_

Rukia gasped. _Seven years ago?_

"_You mean the reason why you did that?"_ her mother asked. She didn't hear his confirmation so she assumed that he nodded. She then heard a heavy sigh.

"_Yoru, it's… I was threatened."_

The two gaped in unison. _Threatened?_ Was the thought crossed in Rukia's mind.

"_You were threatened? By who?"_ Yoruichi asked.

"_Ayaka_." Yoruichi's eyes widened. _"Kaien's mother?"_

"_Yes. She came to me earlier that night. She wanted me to get you guys out of the mansion."_

"_But knowing you… you wouldn't do that…"_

"_That's where the threatening comes."_ Byakuya took a deep breath. _"She said… she will do everything to kill my daughters."_

Rukia covered her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the door.

"_What? She said that?"_ Yoruichi's voice was as shock as Rukia if she could speak right now.

"_Yes. She has all the power to do that. You know her. She can do everything she wants. I'm afraid for our daughters so I…"_ he turned away from his wife's gaze.

"_Byakuya, you did that… all for us…"_ Yoruichi gaped at him still wide eyed.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She barged in the room without even knocking and faced his parents, especially her father.

Byakuya sat on the bed while Yoruichi sat on her wheelchair next to his bed.

The two stared at her in shock. "Rukia?"

"How long have you been there?" her mother asked.

"Long enough to know the truth." She whispered. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs so they couldn't see her expression.

"I'm sorry Rukia."

That's it.

Rukia lunged herself at him and hugged him, her chin on his shoulder. Her body trembled as she sobbed.

"Dad… I'm sorry. If only I knew… I didn't know you did all that for us. I became stubborn and selfish that I didn't realize that I am not the only one who was hurting." She sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

Byakuya's face softened. He glanced at his wife and saw her smile warmly at him. She nodded knowingly. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and she sobbed harder.

"It's not your fault Rukia. Please don't cry." He soothed her hair.

She just continued to sob on his shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo walked inside the coffee shop and saw Momo, Toushirou and Rangiku next to the counter, sipping coffee with chocolate cake next to it.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he trudged towards them.

"Hey Ichigo. Where did you go?" Rangiku asked.

"Momo's father. I just got something that Dad forgot when we visited earlier."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I saw Rukia in there."

The three stared at him with wide eyes. Momo lunged at Ichigo, held his hands in hers and asked in full hope. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? Did she tell you something?" Rangiku inquired.

"I advised her to talk with her father. She looks nervous but I have a good feeling that everything will be alright between them."

"So, she went there to finally talk with her father…" Toushirou smiled.

Momo sighed. "That's great. I just really hope that everything will be solved."

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry Momo. Your sister is kind and smart. She will understand your father."

"Thank you, Ichi nii-chan." He patted her head.

Suddenly, Momo's phone went off. She looked at the ID caller and saw that it was her brother. She flipped her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she waited for the other line.

"Good news? What—"

The three saw Momo widened her eyes and grinned cheekily. "Really? That's great!"

"Okay! I will go there. Hai hai! Later!" she flipped her phone closed and pocketed it.

"What was that about Momo?"

"Nii-chan said Rukia nee-chan accepted Dad and we are now a family once again! I'm so happy!" Momo beamed.

The three smiled as Momo jumped in happiness. She dragged Toushirou and made him jump with her.

Toushirou softened at his childhood friend.

_I'm happy for you, Momo._

As the Shiba Family finally got together, Rukia was able to return to school. She stayed in the coffee shop still as a coffee maker because she loves doing it. And she, Momo and their mother lived in Byakuya's mansion. That also means that their surname will be changed from Kuchiki to Shiba. They lived happily as their family once again reunited.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER SIX-**

* * *

**Author**: So long chapter~ I wish you now understand why this fic used to be in hiatus. Because I'm too lazy to finish this chapter! But now! Finally! I find my motivation and was able to finish this! I will do my best to not bring this into hiatus again! XD

I hope you love this chapter!

Read and Review! Thank you!

**~ Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru ~**

* * *

_**SONG: Kawaranai Kimochi by Bleach Burimyu (Bleach rock musical); Falco by Shimatani Hitomi (Ueki no Housoku open theme)**_

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

"_Woah, who's the worst girl?"_

"_You like me don't you?"_

"_Y-You came back?"_

"_I miss you! Nice to see you again!"_

"_She loves another guy. She just sees me as a friend."_

_**Chapter Seven: The Arrival of the Rival**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrival Of The Rival

**You Are My Love**

_Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Chapter 7 – The Arrival of the Rival **

* * *

Ichigo lay down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened to him when he was with Rukia. He actually asked his cousin Rangiku about it. But, he thought that it really didn't help him. It made him more confused than before.

_~Flashback – Seigaku Gakuen~_

It was lunch time then and the four of them were at the rooftop eating. Tatsuya was absent that day so only the four of them were there. Ichigo thought it was the best time to ask them something that was bothering him ever since it happened.

"Ran, can I ask you something?"

Rangiku turned to him as she gulped her juice box. "Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think it means when your heart beats faster than normal and you stutters when you talk?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?" And then she let out a smile. "It happened to you already isn't it?" she teased.

"N-No way." He replied as he turned away from her teasing gaze.

"Tsch… Ichigo, stop lying." She said.

"I'm not lying."

"Ichi nii-san, you know very well that you can't fool nee-chan. She's an expert in those kinds of things." Toushirou commented.

Ichigo sighed. He was right. "Okay fine! You're right. I already experienced it."

Rangiku looked surprise. "Really? When? Where? With whom?"

"You have so many questions! Just answer my question will you?" he asked irritated.

"That's right nee-chan. I want to know the answer too…" Momo chimed in.

Toushirou looked at her curiously. "Why? Already happened to you?"

Momo turned to him. "Nope. Just want to know for future reference."

Toushirou nodded. For some reason, he was relief about that. He didn't want her to experience that with some random guy because certainly, Momo didn't stutter whenever she talks to him.

_Wait, why would I think that Momo will do that to me? Geez… I'm weird._ He shook his head as he waited for his sister's answer about their cousin's _problem_.

Rangiku sighed as she turned to face them. "It clearly means that you are in love." She glanced teasingly at Ichigo whose amber eyes went wide in shock.

"In Love?" the three screamed in unison.

_I… I'm in love with her? That… that's not possible! I only love one woman and that's not her…_ he thought.

"Aww… Ichi nii-chan is in love~" Toushirou teased.

"Stop it!"

"So Ichigo, who is this worst girl?"

"Worst? You really saw me as that bad?" Ichigo said pretending to be hurt.

Rangiku laughed. "I'm just kidding. So, who's the girl?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Secret."

"Secret? Secret is her name? That's weird." Toushirou said as he looked up at his cousin in wonder.

"Baka! He said 'secret'! Don't you get it?" Momo asked.

Toushirou seemed to be in deep thought. After a few minutes, he said, "It's really weird for a name…"

Momo punched Toushirou's head. "Did you think of that for a century? If yes, it's much better if you didn't think of it at all!" she spat at him.

"Ouch… you're so violent. I'm just joking you know…" he said as he rubbed his bruised head.

"That's a joke?" Momo raised an eyebrow. "Really? There's nothing funny about it."

Toushirou glared at her. "I'll get at you someday…" he mumbled.

"Ichigo! Tell me who she is!" Rangiku continued to pester her cousin.

"I told you, next time already!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

The bell rang and Ichigo thanked the school for the first time in his life.

"Oh, that's the bell. Come on before we arrive late in class." Ichigo said.

He saw Rangiku pouted at the corner of his eyes and he smirked as he ran downstairs and into their homeroom.

_~End of Flashback~_

Ichigo closed his eyes. It was just impossible for him to fall in love with her. Yes, she is kind and beautiful but… he couldn't forget the only girl whom he loves until the present. As the thoughts bothered him, he didn't realize that he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**:: November 26, 2009; Sunday; 9:15AM; Coffee Shop ::**

.

Rukia was inside the counter and preparing some hot coffee for everyone. The rest was seated on the stool in front of the counter as they wait for her.

"You know Rukia? I really thought that you wouldn't work here anymore. Now that you can go to school again…" Rangiku trailed off.

Rukia smiled. "Of course not. I love it here. After class, I will still work here."

"That's great that your father agreed on this." Toushirou said.

"Of course," Momo said with a smile. "He very well knew that nee-chan are happy here and anyways, I still want to sing you know…"

"And besides, if I get out of here, what will happen at Soul Peacemakers if the pianist disappeared? Isn't that right, Mr. Leader?" Rukia asked, turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "That's right. No one will guide me with my vocals…"

All of them shared a heartfelt laugh.

Suddenly, the bell at the glass door of the coffee shop chimed. This caught their attention. All of them saw a young woman with long dark orange hair. She walked towards them with a smile as if she knew them.

Ichigo seemed stuck at his position unable to speak. Rangiku was the first one to acknowledge the woman's presence. "Orihime?"

Said woman grinned and nodded.

"Oh you're back!" Rangiku ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm back Ran-chan~" she said and hugged her back. They soon pulled away from each other as Toushirou greeted the guest.

"Hello Orihime nee-chan. Long time no see."

"Oh if it isn't Shirou-kun? You've grown up a lot." She giggled. "You're so cute."

"Uh…" Toushirou scratched his white hair. "Thank you… I guess."

"Kawaii~" Orihime giggled some more. And then suddenly, she saw him at the corner of her eyes and slowly turned to him. She stared at him with soft eyes and knowing smile.

"Hisashi buri ne, Ichigo." She walked towards him and he did the same.

Ichigo gave one of his rare smiles. "Yeah, it's been so long. Indeed."

"You're still the same, but you've grown so much taller. I never thought you'd surpass me…" Orihime commented with a grin.

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt you guys but…" Rukia started to spoke up.

"Who is she?" Momo finished.

"Oh… sorry you two. We didn't introduce her to you." Rangiku said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry too! I should've introduced myself!" Orihime turned to the siblings with a smile and held her hand out to Rukia. "I'm Inoue Orihime! I'm these three's childhood friend! Nice to meet you two!" she chirped rather cheerfully.

"Um… nice to meet you too. I'm Ku-Shiba Rukia. I'm a worker here in the coffee shop." She said as she shook hands with Inoue Orihime.

"And I'm Shiba Momo. I'm her sister." Momo smiled.

"She's a great coffee maker Orihime~" Rangiku said as she pointed to Rukia. "She's my best friend too!"

"Oh! Then make me some coffee Rukia! I want to taste it." Orihime winked.

"Wait, I think I heard your name before…" Momo seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah, me too…" Rukia seconded.

Momo suddenly chirped. "Oh! I remember! You're Inoue Orihime! The model from America!"

"Yeah yeah… she's a very well known model because of her beauty."

Orihime blushed. "Oh really? I didn't expect that I'm well known because of that…"

"It's true." Ichigo mumbled but everyone heard it. Orihime smiled at him. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled back.

* * *

All of them sat at the table near the counter. Orihime sat between Rangiku and Ichigo, Rukia between Rangiku and Toushirou, and Momo between Rukia and Toushirou.

Orihime and the others sipped Rukia's made coffee and she was amazed by it. She complimented Rukia about it who blushed and thank her for it.

"So Orihime, why are you here in Japan?"

Orihime smiled. "I have a photo shoot in Tokyo."

Rangiku stared at her amused. "Really? That's great! When is it?"

"It's two days from now so I have a break from work in two days."

"So you're just here until tomorrow…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Yup." She replied cheerfully.

"I have an idea! Why don't we hang-out today? Ojisan gave us our day off and we can use it to catch up with Orihime." Rangiku said.

"That's a great idea!" Orihime chirped. "Rukia-san and Momo-chan can come too."

"Uh… I guess it's okay." Rukia said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm in, I'm in!" Momo beamed.

"Well then! Let's go now!" Rangiku said as she stood up followed by the others.

* * *

That day had been a blur to Rukia. One time, she was laughing and talking with them and then after a few minutes she lost her good mood and was replaced with a bad one. She was annoyed to death and that was because of a certain orange haired friend and his childhood best friend model. Even though they all said that about her, Rukia knew that Ichigo and Orihime were more than that. She could see in Ichigo's amber eyes that he felt deep feelings for her. And for some reasons, she was annoyed every time she thought of that. Her annoyance and confusion mixed up in her head as they all went home from a tiring day.

"So, I think we should head home now." Rangiku said.

"Uh… Toushirou, can you take Momo home?"

Toushirou and Momo exchanged confused glances before staring at Rukia. "Um… okay nee-chan but… what about you?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was talking comically with Orihime. She sighed and forced a smile in Toushirou's direction. "Rangiku and I need to do something before going home."

Rangiku tilted her head. "Eh?"

"Bye Toushirou, bye Momo! See you!" Rukia said as she dragged a confused Rangiku with her at the opposite direction. "Ne ne Rukia wait!"

Ichigo and Orihime turned to Toushirou and Momo upon hearing Rangiku's cries. They saw the two best friends walking opposite them.

"Where are they going?" Ichigo asked.

Toushirou and Momo shook their heads. "Don't know."

"Well Orihime… can we talk?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"Sure!"

"Ichi nii-chan, I'll take Momo home. See you at home." Toushirou smiled as Momo already sat on his motorbike.

Ichigo nodded. "Take care."

"We will." He sat on his bike and they took off.

Ichigo turned to see Orihime staring at him curiously. Ichigo blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Orihime shook her head. "Nothing. Just wondering what you want to tell me."

Ichigo bit his lip. Orihime didn't seem to notice. "Ichigo, let's talk inside my car."

"Okay."

Ichigo sat on the passenger seat as Orihime sat on the driver's seat.

"So Ichigo, what is it?"

"Orihime…" he took a deep breath. _This is it. I've waited for her for so long. I promised to myself that I'll tell her what I feel when we meet again. I can't lose the chance of telling her. Not again._

"I… I love you."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"Ever since the day I met you, I fall in love. I didn't tell you back then because I'm afraid that you might hate me or our friendship will be ruined and I don't want that so I'm telling it to you now."

"I… I really do love you, Orihime." He finished.

Silence ensued between them. Ichigo became really uncomfortable by the silence. He didn't like it and so he decided to cut it off.

"O-Orihime… I—"

"Ichigo."

He stopped talking and let her say what she has to say. He patiently waited and at the same time feared.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry."

That sent a pang in his heart. It felt like a knife had strike his heart.

"I… I don't feel the same way. I just see you as my special friend. I'm so sorry." she said quietly without looking at him.

Ichigo took a deep breath as his heart shattered completely by her words. That was what he feared, the rejection.

"I knew as much." He mumbled in a hurt tone causing Orihime looked at him.

"Ichi—"

Ichigo was off the car and was running away from there, away from her.

_It hurts. It hurts so much._

And with those last thoughts he continued to run.

* * *

"Geez Rukia! What the hell are you thinking, dragging me all the way here?" Rangiku asked as she and her best friend sat on the grass feeling the cold air of the night around them. They were next to the same riverbank Ichigo had found her a few weeks ago. Rangiku was drinking her soda as she waited for her to answer.

"Ran, why do I feel this way?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Hmm? What is?"

"I feel so annoyed today. I don't know why."

"To who are you annoyed with?"

"Ichigo. He was acting like I'm not with you guys. It pisses me off!"

Rangiku knew that she was saying was true. Ichigo looked at Orihime only today. He didn't even talk to them. They were inseparable. He really did miss her. But now that Rukia told her herself that she was annoyed at Ichigo's actions, she has come to a conclusion that maybe… just maybe… she smirked. She suddenly remembered her conversation with Ichigo.

_~Flashback – on the way home from school~_

"Ichigo! Tell me already! Who's the girl?"

"Ran! Will you please let that go already?"

"Ichigo!" Rangiku continued to whine. She wanted to know who was the girl who made Ichigo's heart beat faster than before and who made him confused like that.

"Ran…"

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Ichigo ignored her and walked ahead of her.

"Ichigo! Seriously! I won't tell anyone about it! Promise!"

Ichigo sighed loudly. "Arrggh! Fine fine I'll tell you! Just stop pestering me!"

Rangiku smiled. "Okay. So, who is it?"

Ichigo stopped walking but turned away his gaze from his cousin.

"Uh…"

"So?"

"I-It's… Rukia."

Silence. And then…

"Eh? Really? Wow! You're in love with Rukia?" Rangiku grinned widely.

"NO! I told you I'm not in love with her!"

Rangiku sighed. "Is it because you still love _her_?"

Ichigo knew very well who she was talking about. He didn't answer.

"Ichigo, I know you're still waiting for her. But, you can't really tell that even if you tell her someday what you really feel about her, she will accept it or she feels the same way." Rangiku said. "I'm not telling you this to discourage you. I'm telling you this because you're my cousin. I don't want you to regret anything. And so, please follow your heart Ichigo. Don't be afraid. I will be here to support you." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Ran."

"Of course, now come on let's go home!" she walked ahead.

Ichigo smiled and followed behind her.

_~End of Flashback ~_

"Rukia," Rangiku called out to her friend who was drinking her soda as she watched the dark sky.

"Hmm?"

"If I tell you what I think of your annoyance, will you believe me?"

Rukia glanced at her before turning back her gaze to the sky. "Depends, if it's possible enough." She shrugged.

"Okay…" Rangiku smiled softly. "You know… I think… you're in love with Ichigo!"

Rukia, who was sipping her soda as she waited for her friend to speak, spat her juice in front of her and she coughed. Rangiku rubbed her back for support as she asked, "You okay?"

"This is your fault." Rukia said between coughs. Rangiku pouted as Rukia settled. "I just answered your question."

"Ran, it's impossible. There's no way I'll fall in love with him." Rukia turned away stubbornly.

"Then how are you going to explain what you're feeling right now?"

Rukia remained silent.

"See? You don't even know the answer!"

"But that doesn't mean what you said is right!"

Rangiku sighed at her stubbornness.

"Ah~ Come on let's go. It's getting late."

"Rukia~" Rangiku whined.

"Let's just go home 'kay?"

"Fine fine!" she followed Rukia who was already on her feet. She walked ahead of her.

_You and Ichigo are both stubborn! Why just admit to yourselves that you have feelings for each other? _Rangiku shook her head._ They're so complicated._

Rukia continued to walk as Rangiku's words rang in her head.

"_You're in love with Ichigo!"_

She shook her head mentally.

_No no! it's impossible. But… do I really…_

* * *

The next night, the Soul Peacemakers made their performance once again. This song was special because Orihime and Tatsuya were there to watch them and they dedicated it to them.

.

**Ichigo: **_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt**_

_**I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

**Rukia:**_** Do you love me? Or not love me?**_

_**As for things like that, it's already fine either way**_

_**No matter how I wish**_

_**There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?**_

_**That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you**_

_**Is the truth unchangeable by anyone**_

**Ichigo and Rukia:**_** I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you**_

_**There's something that I must tell you**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

_**It's scary to turn my feelings into words**_

_**But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

**Rangiku: **_**In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words**_

**Momo: **_**So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi**_

**Toushirou: **_**Turn our backs on winter; wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring**_

_**And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone**_

**Toushirou, Momo, Rangiku: **_**On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes**_

_**I want to face you, but I can't be honest**_

_**I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner,**_

_**And hated being alone on that day**_

_**Seemed to love people while unwounded**_

**Rangiku: **_**I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now**_

_**There is something that I must tell you**_

**Toushirou: **_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander within that repetition**_

**Momo: **_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared**_

_**Even if I'm hurt, **_

**Toushirou, Momo, Rangiku: **_**I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

**Rukia: **_**Even if those thoughts…**_

**Ichigo: **_**…aren't fulfilled, **_

**Ichigo and Rukia: **_**I can say "I love you" to the person who I love**_

_**It's the most wonderful thing in this world…**_

.

Orihime really did feel bad about what happened between her and Ichigo. Because of that, they weren't talking to each other. Orihime understood that Ichigo needed his space and so she would be willing to give it to him. She just hoped that they talk to each other soon.

Ichigo left the coffee shop after their performance for some fresh air. Rukia saw him and followed after him. She found him sat on the grass next to the riverbank. She smiled at the turn of events. She ever so slowly walked towards him and she noticed that he didn't felt her presence so…

"It feels cool tonight."

Ichigo was startled by her sudden appearance so he could only do was nod. He gazed back in front of him, to the river that was illuminated by the moon. Rukia sat down beside him.

"Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" she asked a little worried.

"It's nothing."

"I know there is."

Ichigo didn't reply. Rukia smiled.

"You know, if you let that out, you will feel a lot better. Why don't you try it. No worries I won't tell anyone. What do you expect? Maybe I can help you and that is… if you trust me…"

Ichigo looked at her and saw her smile at him. He relaxed and felt comfortable to tell her.

"Actually… I love this girl… she's my first love. I told her how I feel. But she…"

"She?"

"She…"

"She rejected you?"

Ichigo lowered his head. "Y-Yeah. She did."

"This is just what I will tell you. If you really love her, you will accept her feelings. You are happy when she's happy, even though you're not the reason for that happiness." Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're telling me like it happened to you."

Rukia didn't answer. She lowered her head.

Ichigo stared at her in surprise. "It happened to you already?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I hear your version?" he asked. Rukia smiled softly.

"I-I love this guy. Before, I don't want to admit that I love him, but as recently, I just realized that I love him… but…"

"But?"

"Like yours, he didn't feel the same way. He loves another girl."

"We shared the same experience, what a coincidence." Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, you're right."

And the two continued to stare at the night sky, illuminated by the light of the moon.

* * *

**Author**: Wew~ Finally. Thank you for waiting! Orihime is in the picture! XD

The story will be in twist from now on!

_**falconrukichi**_, thank you! I'll try my best to not bring this into hiatus! I miss you! Take care okay? ^.^

Thank you for those people who story alerted this fic and those who add this in their favorite story list! Thanks! I love you all!

Please read and review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_

* * *

**SONG** : Sen No Yoru Wo Koete by Aqua Timez (Bleach the Movie 1: Memories of Nobody theme song)_  
_


	8. Chapter 7 pt 1: Kiss

**Warning**: Characters in this chapter is very, as in very OOC… XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach and its characters. I only own the plot and my OOC characters here. ^.^

* * *

**-You Are My Love-**

_Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Chapter 7.1 – Kiss **

* * *

**:: November 27, 2009; Monday; 8:30PM; Coffee Shop ::**

.

At the same time Rukia and Ichigo were gazing at the stars at the riverbank, in the coffee shop, there was something interesting happening.

Two girls, who looked like at their age and both studying in the same school as them, approached the group at the counter, particularly Toushirou.

"Um… hello Toushirou-kun." One of the girls greeted.

"Oh, hello." Toushirou acknowledged. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Uh… actually we are planning to create a club." The other girl replied.

"Club? For what?" he asked confused.

"A fan club for you." The five youngsters were dumbfounded.

"EEEEHHH?" Rangiku, Tatsuya, Orihime, Momo and even Toushirou shrieked in shock.

However, Rangiku was the first one to be amazed. "Woah! My brother is so famous! I can't believe it!"

"He's so cute that is why he has many fans." Orihime commented with a giggle.

"You're great! You hit the jackpot Shirou!" Tatsuya laughed.

"B-But…" Toushirou stuttered.

"Let us do it."

"Please?"

Both girls gave their battling eyelashes and pouting lips.

Toushirou seemed to think about it but then smiled. "Okay. Who am I to disagree to beautiful girls like you?"

"Kyaaahh! Yay! You're so nice!" both girls squealed.

"You're welcome."

The two girls were attempting to left but when they turned around, they didn't notice Momo holding two cups of coffee in her both hands so when the girls turned to leave, Momo intentionally poured the two coffees to the girls. The girls shrieked in surprise and shock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Momo said as she held the two cups in her hands still. "I didn't notice you there! I thought it's the garbage dump. You look like garbage after all." She declared as she smirked at them.

"Eew… sticky!" one of the girl said.

"What's with you bitch!" the other one said as she attempted to slap Momo but before she could do that, her wrist was held in place, by none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Will you stop that?" he asked. "I apologized on her behalf." He let go of her wrist and bowed slightly.

"Ah… okay." The girl said.

"Bye." The other one smiled to Toushirou but glared daggers at Momo. "Bitch." She murmured as they went away.

Toushirou turned to his childhood friend with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Momo asked innocently but that didn't seem to fool Toushirou.

"That! You _intentionally_ drop the coffee at those girls!" Toushirou retorted seriously. "What's with you, Momo? Seriously?"

"I didn't intentionally do that! It's an accident!" she insisted with a pout.

"Momo, tell me," Rangiku approached with a sly smile. "Are you, in any way, jealous of those girls?"

"Ha! And why would I be jealous?"

"Because… you're _in love_ with my little brother." She stated in a matter-of-factly.

Momo froze. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL NEVER LIKE LET ALONE BE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she ranted with gritted teeth.

"If that's true, why did you do what you did a while ago?"

"Uh… um… I-I… b-because I-I… ettou…"

"Oh my gosh! Momo! You're stuttering! You are really in love with Toushirou!"

"I told you it's not it!"

"I couldn't believe it Momo's in love with her childhood friend!" Rangiku sang.

"You're really cute together, Momo-chan, Shirou-kun!" Orihime nodded with a grin.

"Yeah yeah. I knew you'd end up together!" Tatsuya seconded.

"Eh? W-Wait! T-That's not—" Toushirou protested but cut off by a loud,

"SHUT UP!"

The three stopped chatting and turned to the red faced fuming Kuchi—er—Shiba Momo.

She ran out of the coffee shop without a word or a single glance. "W-Wait Momo!" Toushirou called out but she was already out of sight.

Rangiku wore a guilty expression. "I think I went too far…"

"Don't worry nee-chan." Toushirou reassured his sister but his gaze was at the glass door where Momo went through. She could tell he was worried.

"I hope she didn't get mad to us." Orihime mumbled worriedly.

Tatsuya nodded. "But, I think she's pissed."

"Yeah, me too. Really really pissed."

The three sighed as Toushirou fixed his gaze at the glass door.

* * *

Orihime went to Tokyo for her photo shoot. Because of that, she would not be able to visit the coffee shop for a few days. She left without talking with Ichigo. She thought she needed to give him space.

At Seigaku Gakuen, that day after the outburst of Momo, Toushirou leaned on his desk as his gaze was fixed on the classroom's door. He was waiting for her.

After a few more minutes, he saw her entered the classroom with their other classmate whom he recognized as Shizuki Miru. They were chatting about something funny because they were laughing. He went towards them to greet them and to know if Momo's anger finally subsided.

"Ohayou, Momo, Shizuki-san." He greeted.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-kun!" Miru greeted cheerfully.

Momo ignored Toushirou's presence and went straight to her seat. Toushirou followed her.

"Momo, are you still mad at what happened last night?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Momo… they're just kidding last night…"

"I don't care. I said don't talk to me."

"Why are you mad at me?"

The teacher walked inside the room much to Momo's relief and to Toushirou's dismay. He walked to his seat which was at the back right side of Momo's desk. And the class started.

* * *

"Where's Momo?" Rukia asked Toushirou as he made his way towards the group alone. Toushirou sighed as he sat down next to his sister. "She ate with few of our classmates."

"Why? Did you have a fight?" Rukia asked.

"Don't tell me it's about last night?" Rangiku questioned in worry.

"Hai I guess so."

"It's my fault." Rangiku lowered her head and sigh guiltily.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged confused glances. "What happened last night?"

"There are these two girls last night who approached Toushirou saying that they want to create a fan club for him." Tatsuya started.

"OOhhh… pretty famous huh?" Rukia smirked. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"And then, Momo appeared out of nowhere and _intentionally_ poured the coffee she's holding at the girls."

"Really?" Rukia asked wide eyed. Rangiku nodded.

"And then… we told her that she's jealous that's why she did that and we tease her that she's in love with Toushirou."

"Hmmm… now I understand." Rukia nodded. She then turned to Toushirou with a smile. "Toushirou, don't worry. Momo cannot resist you. There's no way she can keep ignoring you. You are her best friend after all. She just needs time."

"You think so?"

"Yup! Trust me!"

Toushirou smiled. "Okay. Thanks Rukia nee-chan."

"Welcome!"

"But still, we need to apologize." Rangiku said. Toushirou nodded in agreement. "You're right."

And they continued to eat.

* * *

The class ended that day and Rukia and Ichigo went down together to the gate of the school to wait for Rangiku who was still cleaning their room. As they reached the door, they heard familiar voices.

"That's Toushirou and Momo…" Rukia whispered. Ichigo saw that she was right. The two friends were standing at the school gates talking or yelling rather.

"Let's hide!" Rukia said as she dragged Ichigo at a nearby tree. "W-Wait!"

They stood still as they spied the two. And they suddenly heard their voices because it was getting louder and louder.

"I hate you! You're a stupid, idiot, bastard and as—" Momo's ranting was cut when Toushirou smashed his lips on hers. The two older teens watched with wide eyes and blushing faces. They glanced at each other but suddenly turned away their red faces.

Momo was shocked. She didn't know that his lips were that… intoxicating… she mentally shook her head.

_What am I thinking? _

She pushed him away and slapped his face hard and ran away from him.

Rangiku went down the building and saw her friends standing or hiding rather behind a tree. She called out to them. "Oi Ichigo, Rukia! What are you doing there?"

Toushirou snapped his head towards the voice and the two hiding teens showed themselves. They were still blushing. The white haired teen stared at them with eyes wide.

"Did you two saw that?" he asked in disbelief.

The two nodded with flushed face.

"Why? What happened here?" Rangiku asked.

* * *

At the coffee shop at that same day, Rangiku heard the story from Toushirou. Since then, she had been ranting about how stupid her brother was.

"Why the hell did you kiss her? Are you out of your mind? Now she won't forgive you! Are you even thinking, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking nee-chan." He replied slyly.

"What the heck! Toushirou!"

Ichigo and Rukia, who had been looking and listening from the counter table, looked at Toushirou pitifully.

"How about we stop her? Toushirou had enough already." Rukia told Ichigo.

"Let them be." He replied nonchalantly as he sipped Rukia's made iced coffee. "It's his fault anyways."

Rukia wore a worried face. "But…"

"Are you not bothered what he had done to your sister?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia just shrugged.

"I'm not. I think Momo likes it anyway."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm her sister of course I'm sure." She smiled which Ichigo returned.

* * *

It was almost time for the band performance. Momo was still absent. Rukia called their home and learned that her sister was at home and didn't want to come to perform tonight, to Toushirou's dismay and so the four of them were the only ones who sang that night.

.

**Rukia: **_**I'll cry and cry and then forget about it**__**  
**__**As the train started, I saw in the window**__**  
**__**Myself and this unbearable feeling**___

__**Ichigo: **_**There were things that we wouldn't have known**__**  
**__**If we hadn't kept talking about them, right?**__**  
**__**On the platform at the station**__**  
**__**You're still waving**___

__**Rangiku: **_**The truth is, I want to come right out**__**  
**__**And take this day back**___

__**Rukia, Ichigo, Toushirou, Rangiku: **_**The sparkle of those days**__**  
**__**Is like a shooting star in summer**__**  
**__**But everything doesn't keep going well**__**  
**__**Overlooking things won't change anything**__**  
**__**The future is so fleeting, it's all right**___

__**Toushirou: **_**I think if I could go back in time just a little**__**  
**__**I could do it over**__**  
**__**But now you're too far away to see**___

__**Rangiku: **_**Carrying on like this**__**  
**__**Will just cloud my wonderful memories**___

__**Ichigo, Rukia: **_**The sparkle of those days**__**  
**__**Is like a shooting star in summer**__**  
**__**But everything doesn't keep going well**__**  
**__**Overlooking things won't change anything**__**  
**__**The future is so fleeting, it's all right**___

__**Rukia: **_**I thought for sure**__**  
**__**That it would pass in the blink of an eye**__**  
**__**I know it's too late to have thoughts like this**__**  
**__**But I can't go on like this**__**  
**__**I'll get off at the next station**___

__**All four: **_**The sparkle of those days**__**  
**__**Is like a shooting star in summer**__**  
**__**But everything doesn't keep going well**__**  
**__**Overlooking things won't change anything**__**  
**__**The future is so fleeting, it's all right**_

* * *

Momo lay down on her bed in her room. She instinctively touched her lips. She couldn't forget the feeling of his lips on hers. It was a heavenly feeling that she had felt for the first time in her life and she truly loved it.

_I think… I really do fell in love with him. When he kissed me, I couldn't deny to myself that my anger at him faded._ She sighed as she rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

_Maybe… if he apologizes tomorrow… I'll forgive him._

* * *

**Song Used: **It's All Right by YUI

**Author**: I'm done! XD I'm doing my best to update this and my other fics. And I'm so glad that I was able to do it at the same time. ^.^ even though I just came from a high fever and dizziness. *shook head*

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	9. Chapter 8: Love And Friendship

**~You Are My Love~**

_Mari Kia Aishiteru_

**Chapter 8 – Love and Friendship**

* * *

** :: November 30, 2009; Thursday; 7:15AM ::**

.

The next morning, Toushirou and Ichigo stood in front of the gates of the school waiting for Momo. Soon, a car stopped in front and the sisters went out of the car. They saw them walked towards the front gate with Momo on the lead and Rukia right behind her.

Ichigo nudged Toushirou and he took a deep breath as he walked towards Momo to meet her halfway. Ichigo took a step right behind him too like Rukia.

The two younger teens stopped before each other. Momo had a straight face while Toushirou was nervous. He looked at his childhood best friend and spoke in a hesitating voice, "M-Momo…"

She raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. Toushirou bowed down before her as he frantically apologize to her.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done to you yesterday! I'm so sorry for what happened last night! I'm so sorry for everything! I promise it will not happen again!"

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

Momo was a bit sad because Toushirou had apologized to her about the kiss but she knew he did not regret what he had done that time. He was just being sincere to her so she will forgive him once and for all.

"Are you really sorry about it?" Momo asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I'm really really sorry." He said desperately.

"It will not happen again?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Momo sighed. "Okay, straight up."

Toushirou complied and stared at Momo with guilt in his turquoise eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Momo smiled and embraced him much to Toushirou's surprise. "I forgive you." He heard her whisper. "I missed you Shirou-chan."

Toushirou didn't expect that he would hear him say that but he was happy. "I did to." He replied.

The two pulled away. Momo grinned widely at him as Toushirou gave her a warm smile. Ichigo and Rukia, who were next to each other, exchanged glances and meaningful smiles.

"Now that's done," Rukia cut off. "Let's go to our room!"

The three nodded and went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

At lunch, Rangiku bowed to Momo in shame. "I'm really sorry Momo-chan. I am the one who started it… I'm really sorry."

Momo waved it off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Ran nee-chan. It's okay!"

"That's right Ran, don't worry about it. And besides, it had been her fault too." Rukia said nonchalantly as she eat her bentou. Momo nodded. "True, I'm sorry too nee-chan."

"And the most important here now is that the two of them are now in good terms again." Ichigo added.

"I suppose so."

Tatsuya decided to change the topic out of curiosity. "Anyways Ichigo…"

"What?" he asked as he drank from his juice box.

"What happened with your proposal with Orihime?"

Rukia stopped eating and noticed Ichigo had frozen on his spot next to her. He paused and lay down his juice pack as he looked on his lap, unable to look at them. But they didn't seem to notice his silence other than Rukia.

"Now that you mention it. What did Orihime say, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked in curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Toushirou asked.

"What do you mean?" Momo inquired.

He looked at them and Rukia wanted to kill him on the spot for putting up that kind of smile. "She said that… she didn't feel the same way… and like me as a friend."

Silence prevailed except the gasped that was heard from Rangiku and Momo.

"I-Ichigo."

Ichigo suddenly let out an empty laugh, surprising all of them. "What's with your faces? You should have seen yourselves in a mirror! Totally priceless..." he said between laughs.

Rukia clenched her fists. She knew that he was playing so they wouldn't saw through him but she knew. She wouldn't fall down in his act.

"Ichigo! This isn't a joke! I know you're hurting right now, so don't try to hide it from us!"

Ichigo stopped laughing and looked blankly at his cousin. He sighed. "Guys, seriously. I'm fine as long as I don't see her so don't problem yourself with me." He said as he bit some of his bread, ignoring them.

Toushirou and Momo exchanged glances. Rangiku sighed. Tatsuya looked at his friend in sympathy. Rukia turned away from Ichigo. She couldn't bear seeing him like this.

_I love him now… that's I'm sure of… _

She was brought out of her thoughts when the bell rang. Ichigo stood up first and excused himself, telling them to go on ahead without him. But they knew better than that. He was not over Orihime.

They all sighed except Rukia who kept silent and walked on to their classroom.

* * *

After class, Ichigo, Momo and Toushirou were left in the classroom for cleaning duties and as always, Rangiku and Rukia walked to the gate of the school to wait for them. Rukia was in a dazed and Rangiku noticed it. She guessed her best friend was thinking about earlier. She could also tell that Rukia had something for Ichigo, even though she won't admit it to her. She was her best friend after all.

"Rukia?"

"Eh?"

"What are you thinking?" Rangiku asked in a mischievous tone.

"N-Nothing." Rukia replied as she turned away.

"Ehhh? Rukia, you're hiding things from me now! I thought we're best friends and we won't hide anything from each other!" Rangiku pouted at her. Rukia sighed. She debated inwardly if she would tell her what she had discovered.

She sighed. "Okay okay. I'll tell you but don't tell anyone!" Rukia reminded with a serious look.

"I will never do that! I promise!" Rangiku said as she raised her right hand, palm facing Rukia as if swearing.

"You see…" Rukia paused, gathering her thoughts. "Do you remember what you told me about being in love with Ichigo?" she started.

Rangiku nodded. "Yup." She had a feeling where this was going.

"I… feel that… it's coming true…"

Silence.

"REALLY?" Rangiku bursted as she held Rukia's both hands in hers. "YES! Finally! You realized your feelings for him! That you love him!" she declared happily.

Rukia nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Oh this is a good timing! Now that Orihime rejected him, you have a chance!"

"But I think he still love her." Rukia said in a low voice and sad smile.

"Rukia! Don't lose hope! Leave it to me!" Rangiku said with determination. Rukia's eyes went wide.

"Rangiku! You promised that this will be a secret between us!" Rukia said.

"Oh, right." Rangiku said with a nervous laugh.

Rukia pouted at her friend. "Mou!"

Soon, the three they were waiting for finally came and they all walked home to the coffee shop.

* * *

As they arrived at the coffee shop, they saw Isshin talking to someone they were surprised to see but happy nonetheless.

Rangiku ran towards her and embraced her. The woman returned the gesture.

"Mom! You're back!"

"Yes my dear daughter."

Toushirou walked towards them with a smile. "Welcome back Mom." He said. Hitsugaya Retsu smiled at her son and ruffled his white hair. "I'm back son."

Rangiku pulled away and smiled. "I'm so surprised." Toushirou nodded. "Me too."

"Well, I missed you too so I came by. Your father did too but he couldn't make it."

"Yeah, we understand. He's busy." Toushirou said.

"He's _always_ busy." Rangiku corrected.

"Ran…"

"Anyways, mom, what are you doing here in Japan?" Rangiku asked.

"We'll talk about that later." And then, Retsu's attention went to Ichigo, Rukia and Momo. "Oh, is that Ichigo, Rukia-chan and Momo-chan?"

The three nodded in unison and bowed. "Hello Auntie. Looking good are we?" Ichigo commented with a smile. Retsu grinned at him. "Yes, and you too."

Ichigo shrugged with a grin. Retsu turned to the sisters. "Rukia-chan and Momo-chan are grown ups now."

"H-Hai…"

"Nice to see you two again. I heard that you're family is finally together. How's your parents?"

Rukia smiled. "They're in good condition."

The older woman nodded. "That's good."

They talked amongst themselves while they ate sweets. Soon, it was already seven in the evening and it was almost time for the teens' performance. The brother and sister sat on the stool at the counter as Ichigo and the others prepare their musical instruments for the night's performance.

"I want to watch their performance." Retsu said to her brother.

Isshin smirked. "After you do, I'm sure you'll be proud of them." She smiled.

"I know that. I'm so excited though."

Finally, the lights went off and the curtains rolled up revealing the teens. Ichigo grabbed the microphone and grinned. "Good evening everyone!"

The audience replied with a "Good evening" and the ladies screamed in happiness, causing Rukia to glare at them much to Rangiku's happiness.

"Before we start, there's something that Rangiku wants to tell you all." He said as he pointed at his cousin. Rangiku patted Ichigo's shoulder and waved. "Hello guys! Tonight's song is a special one because it is dedicated to the two persons who are important for our band. The first one is the owner of this coffee shop and our leader's father, Uncle Isshin!"

The audience clapped loudly and Isshin waved in recognition. Rangiku continued. "And, the other one is none other than, mine and Toushirou's mother!" she declared proudly.

Retsu did the same as what had Isshin done. When everyone settled down, the music started.

.

_**Rangiku**__: What are you dreaming of? I don't want to forget  
How your lips kissed my eyelashes and smiled sleepily  
We were drawn into the calm midnight sky  
And flew to our future together_

_**Momo**__: Only time whispered  
Only you can spin everything around_

_**Rangiku, Momo and Rukia**__: *Amazing kiss  
The stars' lights formed a blue flame  
And created a miracle, a shapeless light  
Precious in my love, tu ru tu…yeah  
I remember…_

_**Rangiku, Momo and Rukia**__: **Amazing kiss  
This is the only shooting star but it vanished  
I'm in love, wow woh, joy and love melted into space  
Precious in my love, tu ru tu…yeah_

.

While they were performing, a serious conversation was going on at the counter.

"When are you going to tell them the real reason why you are here?" Isshin asked. Retsu sighed.

"I don't know nii-san. I know that they will be sad if I tell them so I don't want to tell them right now."

"But they need to know as soon as possible because you're going to go back next week."

"You're right. But, I want to see them happy with their friends. Like that." She said as she nodded towards the performing teens.

Isshin sighed with a nod. "If that's what you want."

.

_**Rukia**__: When our conversation stops my emotions show  
It seems you've found my hidden words  
Like the moon reflected on the ocean's waves  
I felt I was floating deep into your eyes_

_**Momo**__: When I awoke the next night my love for you had drawn near_

_**Rangiku, Momo and Rukia**__: Amazing kiss  
The grains in the glass between us echo  
Our endless vow flowed in the Milky Way  
Precious in my love, tu ru tu…yeah  
I remember…_

_**Rangiku, Momo and Rukia**__: Amazing kiss  
This is the only shooting star but it vanished  
I'm in love, wow woh, joy and love melted into space  
Precious in my love, tu ru tu…yeah_

_**Rukia**__: You're my radiant dream's light standing up to eternity  
I'm sure we'll meet again  
I want to believe in destiny  
My body on the cold wall…  
My love will never fade  
I won't forget you, forever  
Oh, just the way you are…_

_**Rangiku, Momo: **__Precious in my love, who yeah yeah…ya-  
Just the way you are  
Precious in my love, who yeah yeah…ya-  
Just the way you are_

_**Rukia**__: (Repeat*)  
__**Momo**__: (Repeat**)_

_**Rangiku**__: Amazing kiss  
The grains in the glass between us echo  
Our endless vow flowed in the Milky Way  
Precious in my love, tu ru tu…yeah_

.

After the performance, the teens walked to the counter and was complimented by Retsu. "you guys were so great up there."

They all smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, before they retired to bed, Rangiku asked her mother what was the real reason for her coming by in Japan but her mother was obviously didn't want to talk about it. Her and Toushirou was very curious but Rangiku felt that it was something she wouldn't like.

* * *

**:: December 5, 2009; Tuesday; 11PM; 5 days passed, 2 days before the departure ::**

The coffee shop had just closed and the three teens with Retsu and Isshin were all in the living room.

"Mom, Uncle, why are we all here?" Toushirou asked.

"Because I have something important to tell you." Retsu said.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked. "Is it about your reason for being in Japan?"

"Yes."

Silence ensued but then, Retsu broke it.

"Actually, I'm here to fetch the two of you."

The three teens' head perked up in shocked.

"Mom, don't tell me that you…" Rangiku began.

"W-We're going to come with you… to Korea?" Toushirou finished.

"Yes, that's right." She nodded.

"But why? Why would we need to go with you?" Rangiku asked.

"Because we want to be with you guys. Don't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry Mom but I don't want to go." Toushirou said as he walked out of the room and into his room.

Ichigo looked on in worry. "I'll talk to him." He said as he followed his cousin to their room.

"Ran…"

Rangiku sighed and stood up. "I'll think about it." She said as she walked upstairs.

Retsu sighed. "I thought this would happen."

Isshin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's normal."

"That's true too."

* * *

Ichigo found his cousin on his bed above his. He was laying down, his back facing him. "Toushirou."

Said boy turned around and faced his older cousin. Ichigo put his hands on his both hips. "I think you should think about it."

"But nii-chan, I don't want to."

"Why?" Ichigo asked quizzically.

"Because…" Toushirou sat up and turned away from his gaze. "I can't leave her…"

Ichigo stared at him meaningfully. "If I'm right, the feelings you have for her isn't as a friend anymore. It's more than that."

"Hai."

"You love her."

"Hmm… I do."

"I understand you. But, you shouldn't be selfish. This is your family we're talking about." Ichigo sat on his bed. "I'll go to bed now. You should too. Good night."

Toushirou lay down again and sighed heavily.

* * *

Rangiku held her cellphone in her hand and in deep thought. She bit her lip and pressed a certain number and put it against her ear. She heard it ring a few times but then, she heard a voice that she was familiar with.

"Hello? Ran? Why are you still awake?" the voice from the other line asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you…" Rangiku said.

"What is it?"

"I want to invite you guys tomorrow. We'll just hang out after class, with Toushirou, Momo and Ichigo. You'll come too right, Rukia?"

She could see and hear her smile. "Of course, that would be great."

"T-Thanks." Her voice trembled. She cursed herself. She didn't want Rukia to worry. Not her best friend.

As she thought, Rukia noticed. "Ran? Is there a problem? Your voice is wavering. Is there something wrong?" she asked in worry.

Rangiku covered up with a laugh. "No no. I'm okay. Everything's okay. I'm just sleepy, that's all."

"Okay. You need to sleep then. Goodnight. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight."

They both hung up and Rangiku stared at her cellphone, imagining her best friend's reaction and readying herself for the worst.

* * *

**Song information**: _Amazing Kiss_ by _BOA_

**A/N**: finally! I have updated this! Can you believe it? XP

Thanks to **angelicsorceres**, **FrostyNight98**, **unknownkyitty** and **falconrukichi** for the everlasting support and reviews! And to those who included "You Are My Love" in their Story Alerts and Favorite Lists. Thank you so much! I'm glad you find this story interesting too~ :)

I will never give up on this! (Someone asked so I like to tell you guys now) Maybe this will have a slow update because this story is very long… like I said in the first chapter, this story has 31 chapters all in all. And it was already done but I haven't type it yet in English because the original language I used are english and my native language, filipino. And so, I need to translate. XD

Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so happy! :)

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Aishiteru~_


	10. Chapter 9: Ja Ne

_**Date**__: September 11, 2011  
__**Day**__: Sunday  
__**Time**__**finished**__: 6:00PM_

* * *

**~You Are My Love~**  
_Mari Kia Aishiteru_

**Chapter 9 – Ja Ne. Our Friendship Will Remain In Our Hearts Forever!**

* * *

The next day, after the class, they wandered around the mall and in other places. Rukia and Momo seemed happy spending time with their best friends so the two felt so guilty telling them the truth. It was five PM, Toushirou and Momo separated from them because Toushirou wanted to bring her in the clock tower. Momo was so happy with the lights in the midst of the darkness of the sky. On the other hand, Ichigo left early for the shop to prepare for the last performance of them with his cousins, Rukia and Momo didn't know that though. He just created some alibi to go home. Good thing, the sisters bought it.

Meanwhile, the best friends sat next to the river. Rangiku bit her lip. This was the time to tell her now that they were alone but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew Rukia will be hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rukia's giggles.

"Whoa, fireflies here are so cute…" she said in awe.

Rangiku nodded. "Yeah…"

"Oh before I forgot, what do you want to tell me?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Um… Rukia I…"

"What is it?"

"You know…" Rangiku began. "…that you're my best friend right?"

"Of course… why are you saying these things?"

"Mom told us already the reason why she's here…" she said quietly. Rukia looked over at her. "What… did she say?"

Rangiku sighed as she stared at the river which was reflecting the light of the moon as she said. "She went in Japan to pick Toushirou and me and bring us back to Korea with her…" She heard her best friend gasped.

"Are you… going to go?"

"Yes… they're my parents. I couldn't do something about it right?"

They both sat in uncomfortable silence, until it was broken.

"I'm sorry, Rukia."

Rangiku felt a hand on her shoulder and she hesitated to look at her. She was surprised to see her smile. "I understand. You don't have to apologize."

"Rukia…"

"And besides, this will never mean that our friendship will end right? We'll still be best friends, always."

Rangiku embraced Rukia tightly as she let tears rolled down her cheeks. It was not tears of sadness or anything negative, it was tears of appreciation, gratefulness and love.

"Thank you Rukia. I'm so happy to hear that from you…" Rukia patted her back and giggled. "Ran, don't ever think that I'll ever forget you… I'll never have any other best friend as kind and as naughty as you."

Rangiku pulled away with a pout. "How mean." Rukia laughed hard. "You're so funny. Haha~"

Rangiku couldn't help but smile and laugh with her.

* * *

"Wow… it's so beautiful here…" Momo said in awe as she stared at the view before them. Toushirou looked at her and his head bowed. Momo noticed his childhood friend's behavior. He was seemed to be in deep thought.

"Shirou-chan? What's wrong?" she asked in worry.

Toushirou broke out of his thoughts and turned to Momo. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing."

"I see. Thanks for taking me here. I'm so happy." She thanked him as she stared back before her.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, I remember, let's go here on your birthday!"

Toushirou looked shocked but then regained his composure because Momo might notice that something was wrong. "O-Okay."

"Promise?" she asked.

"P-Promise."

Momo smiled brightly as she went back overlooking the view. "It's so cute..." Toushirou turned away from her.

_I'm sorry Momo. I won't be able to fulfill that promise…_

* * *

"Did you tell them?" Ichigo asked his cousins as Rukia and Momo did something on the counter. Rangiku nodded. Ichigo looked over at Toushirou. "Toushirou?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't really tell her. She looks so happy a while ago. I can't do or say something to upset her." He sighed grimly.

"It's okay." Rangiku comforted her brother. Ichigo gave Toushirou a sad smile before they walked out of the room and into the coffee shop.

* * *

The last performance finally came and the cousins gave it their all.

_**Ichigo**__: Seasons go round again, a dazzling city  
Everyone passes oblivious of you  
That's it, you shouldn't care  
It's ok as long as you're by my side_

_**Rangiku**__: There's no meaning in lining only kind words  
They're merely for form's sake and have no contents  
If you try changing a little the balance you feel  
You will see how wonderful the world is_

_**All**__: Love Yourself  
Come on, don't overdo yourself  
As your heart is, as you are  
Realize this love that can shine  
I love this you that you hate  
This clumsy you is alright  
As you feel, as the wind  
Dance in the sky just like a flower  
I'll embrace this you that you hate_

_**Ichigo and Toushirou**__: It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF_

_**Toushirou**__: If Ur crazy just again If it's like a Paradise, then throw the dice U make me full  
The sky is like a horror Don't be shy xoxo kiss the girl_

_**Rukia**__: Other people are not worth caring about  
What's important it's your "here"  
Now you don't need something like a customary "Do your best"  
Because that's what hurts you the most_

_**Momo**__: The seventh word is in your color  
Because of that, everything will turn into a single dream_

_**All**__: Love Yourself  
That's right, they'll resound together  
The little noises we're playing  
Raise this love we can believe in  
I love this you that you hate_

Both days when you're almost crushing  
And nights when you're on the verge of fading  
They're crossing the sky, you will hear it  
Far far away, listen, in this chest

_**Toushirou**__: I'm singing my love to you so that you would tell me  
that you wanna be with me and I feel like... Ah ah  
__**Ichigo**__: My love, your love My life, your life  
This is the new, it's a new world..._

_**Rukia**__: It's a new world It starts to shine  
As your heart it, as you are  
Trust your eyes to me, I love this you that you hate_

_**All**__: This clumsy you is alright  
As you feel, as the wind  
Dance in the sky just like a flower  
I'll embrace this you that you hate_

_**Ichigo and Toushirou: **__It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF  
It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF_

* * *

The next morning, Momo was wondering why her childhood best friend was absent. She was worried at what might have happen to him. He never skipped school before. As the classes end that afternoon, Momo met Rukia at the gate as always. "Rukia nee-chan, where is Ichigo nii-chan and Rangiku nee-chan? Did they skip school too, like Shirou-chan?"

Rukia put a hand to cover her mouth. _Oh yeah right. Momo didn't know about it._

"Well… you see…"

Momo stared at her sister with narrowed eyes. "You know something that I didn't, do you?"

"Uh… um… how will I explain this to you…" Rukia was having difficulty finding the right words to explain to her. Momo ran out of patience.

"Nee-chan!"

"Alright! Toushirou and Ran's mother is here to pick them up to live with them in Korea. And today is their flight."

"What?" Momo looked shocked. "They will leave today? And they didn't tell me? _You_ didn't tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry Momo… Toushirou should've told you but he couldn't. He's too afraid to hurt you."

"Did he even think that I'm going to hurt more if he hid this from me?" she bit her lip. "What time is the flight?"

"Uh, 2:30?"

Momo looked at her wristwatch and it was 30 minutes before the flight. "That idiot!" She ran towards their car that was already there to fetch them up. "Momo wait!" Rukia followed her and closed the door.

"Mazuki-san, please take us to the Tokyo National Airport! Hurry!" Momo exclaimed.

"Alright ma'am!" the driver immediately replied and drove off. Rukia sighed on her seat.

* * *

Retsu excused herself for awhile to go to the washroom which left Rangiku, Toushirou and Ichigo at the waiting sheds. They sat next to each other with Toushirou in the middle.

"Are you two alright?" Ichigo asked his two cousins. He could tell that they were both down. The two sighed in unison very heavily. "I shouldn't have asked that…" he muttered.

"Toushirou," Rangiku called out. "Hm?"

"Why don't you want to come?"

He sighed but didn't reply. "It's Momo." Ichigo said. Rangiku nodded.

"You really love her huh...?"

"Yeah… but now that you two were going away… Momo will never know what he feels for her." Ichigo shook his head in sympathy.

"I hate not being able to see her like I used to… but there's no other choice…" Toushirou sighed heavily.

Silence ensued but was broken by their mother when she finally came back. "Be ready kids. We're going to go in a few." She said.

The two nodded without even a hint of excitement in their voices. "Hai…"

The announcer's voice boomed across the place suddenly. "The airplane to South Korea is now ready. Passengers, please proceed now to the lobby. Thank you."

The three of them stood up and followed the older woman.

* * *

At the lobby, they said their goodbyes to Ichigo who volunteered to see them off. "Ichigo, take care of your father alright? Help him with the shop…"

"Hai, Auntie… you can count on me." Ichigo said with a smile. "Take care of yourself too."

"I will."

She walked in the checkpoint first with Toushirou. "Hey Ichigo." Rangiku called out to him. "What?"

"Here for you." She handed something to him which he accepted.

"Letter?" She nodded. "Read it later okay?"

"Okay."

"And here's another one." She said as she handed him another one in a scented stationary.

"Give this to Rukia will you?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"I will miss you Ichigo." Rangiku said with a hug to her cousin. Ichigo hugged back. "I'll miss you too Ran."

"Nii-chan, take care of Momo for me will you?" Toushirou asked Ichigo as he pulled away from his sister.

"Sure Toushirou."

"Thanks."

* * *

Momo and Rukia finally reached the airport and hurriedly searched for the two. They decided to split up. Rukia went up at the escalator and bumped into someone. "Ow!" she would've fallen but the one who bumped with her held her hand to prevent it. "Uh, thanks for—" she looked up and saw the none other than, "Ichigo!"

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"Momo and I are here to see Toushirou and Ran. Where are they?"

Ichigo sighed. "They—"

"Ichigo nii-chan! Rukia nee-chan!" Momo's voice interrupted Ichigo. She panted and looked at Ichigo with hopeful eyes. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry Momo but… they just left…"

Momo lowered her head. "Why did he have to leave without saying anything? Why do you have to do this to me, Shirou-chan?"

"I told you not to call me with that silly nickname again." A voice said causing Momo to turned around with a gasp. The gathered tears in her eyes freely streamed down on her cheeks as she ran in the arms of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Uh, Momo, stop crying. It's okay…"

"Baka!" Momo said as she bonked Toushirou's head. "Ow."

"This is your fault!" He looked at her with guilty eyes. "Sorry." Momo hugged him again tightly. "Don't you dare do this again." She whispered. Toushirou embraced her back and smiled. "I won't. I promise."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at them with smiles but then Ichigo remembered something. "Rukia, here."

"What is this?" she asked as she accepted the letter he had handed her. "It's from Ran. Told me to give it to you."

"Oh, thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." He looked at Toushirou as him and Momo pulled away from each other. "Toushirou, why are you here? I thought you are going to…"

"That's what I also thought nii-chan but…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Toushirou."_

"_Yes mom?"_

"_You're not going."_

_Toushirou looked at his mother in shock. "Eh?"_

"_You're going to stay here."_

"_But why?"_

"_I know you have something to do here. I don't want to be a hindrance for it."_

"_But, nee-chan…" He hesitated as he looked at his sister._

_Rangiku smiled at him. "No worries my dear brother! It's okay with me! And mom's right. Make sure you'll tell her alright?"_

_Toushirou nodded with a grateful smile towards his mother and sister. "Thank you."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"I see…"

"Now that everything's fine… let's go back." Rukia said.

They all nodded and went back to the shop with Rukia and Momo's chauffeur.

* * *

Rukia left for the comfort room as Ichigo was alone in the coffee shop's counter. Toushirou and Momo were currently playing cards again at the farthest side of the shop.

He decided to read the letter Ran had given to him. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear my cousin, Ichigo,_

_First of all, thank you for all of your concern for me. Thank you because you're always there for me, like a friend, like a brother, and like a father. Nice, you're a multi-tasker. Haha~ _

_Well, I want you to always remember what I've told you! Especially about Orihime. Rukia's there. Don't wait to lose her and I'm sure you'll regret it. Always take care of Uncle Isshin, my brother, and my best friend! I love Rukia so much (more than you) so take care of her, as well as yourself. _

_I hope you'll be happy. I love you Ichigo! Thank you for everything!_

_Your cousin,_

_Rangiku._

_P.S: Call me when you finally confessed to Rukia. :)_

* * *

_Dear Rukia,_

_Sorry because I need to go. I need to and I'm so thankful that you understand. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm so blessed because you're the one God gave me as a solution to all of my problems because you're always there for me. You're the best among my friends and you know that! Even though I'm far away from you, I could never forget you!_

_Our friendship will remain in my heart forever._

_I love you so much and take care!_

_Your best friend,_

_Rangiku._

_P.S: Even so I'm not there, I'll make sure that you and Ichigo will end up together! :D Call me!_

Ichigo closed the letter in hurry and pouted a little. "I hate you Ran."

* * *

Rukia blushed a little at that 'P.S.' part but she smiled. "Me too Ran, our friendship will be in my heart forever."

* * *

_**Song Information:**__ Love Yourself ~Kimi ga Kirai na Kimi ga Suki~ by KAT-TUN_

_**Notice**__: I've posted my newest story, __CrossRoad__ and the __13__th__ Tale of IchiRuki: The Destined Tale.__ Please read and review those two also! Thank you so much! _

_**A/N:**__ Done again! Thank you for supporting this fic and I'm glad some of you like this. I'm grateful! Thank you so much and keep the reviews coming please! I noticed that this fic registers only little reviews…*pouts* But then, it's just the beginning. Now that Rangiku's in Korea, everything will be in progress. IchiRuki and HitsuHina moments in the next chapter! It will be very long so please bear with me. :(_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Love Triangle? Toushirou forgot something important and he will only realize it when it was presented in front of him by Momo and the others. What could be the reason for this? And what was this important thing he forgot? This would be interesting~_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_~Mari Kia Aishiteru~_


	11. Chapter 10: Love Triangles?

_**Date**__: _March 28, 2012_  
__**Day**__: _Wednesday_  
__**Time **__**finished**__: _7:54:10 PM

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bleach.  
__**Reminder**__: Please pardon my grammar errors since I'm so excited to post, I posted it immediately after writing. I've checked halfway though._

* * *

—**You Are My Love—****  
**_A Bleach AU Fanfic  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

**Chapter 10  
**_Love Triangles?_

**:: December 9, 2009; Saturday; 9AM ::**

The four had been busy that morning with Rukia and Ichigo making coffees and Momo and Toushirou serving them to the customers. It was near 11AM when the coffee shop had finally deserted by people. The four were at the counter resting from the tired work. It was quiet but then was interrupted with the chimes chiming signaling that the glass door of the coffee shop had just opened.

The four looked at the newcomer and Rukia stood up seeing as nobody of her companions wanted to stand up to entertain the customer. She greeted with a wide smile as he near the counter. "Hello sir, welcome to our coffee shop. What do you like to order?" she asked politely.

The boy smiled at her and turned his gaze to a certain white-haired boy. "Hey, you are Hitsugaya Toushirou right?" he asked Toushirou making Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

With the inquiry, Toushirou stood up and stepped next to Rukia and gazed at the guy with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah, what do you want from me?"

"Toushirou-kun, haven't you remembered me?" he inquired again as he stared at him expectantly.

"Wait, I really do think that I've seen you somewhere…" Toushirou said as he put a finger on his chin as if in deep thought.

"Me too…" Ichigo added causing Rukia and Momo to look at him. "Then Shirou-chan must have known him." Momo said.

And then, Toushirou suddenly blasted. "Oh yeah! You're Kira!"

The yellow raven haired boy named Kira smiled widely at him. "Yeah, it's me."

"I thought you're in Africa with your family. When did you come back in Japan?"

"I just came back yesterday. And since I missed my best friend, I thought I'd come and say hi, only to know that he haven't even remember me…" he said with a sigh. Toushirou put his hands on his hips. "No way would I have forgotten you. You're like my brother to me when we were in preschool."

Kira laughed. "That's true too."

"So Shirou-chan, you're saying that he is your friend before we met?" Momo asked from her seat. Toushirou nodded at her.

Kira seemed to widen his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Momo. "Hey, Toushirou-kun, aren't you going to introduce me to your… _friends_?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, this is Rukia nee-chan, Ran nee-chan's best friend and Ichigo nii-chan, you know him already right?"

"Oh yes, your cousin. Hello, nice to meet the two of you."

"Nice to see you again Kira." Ichigo nodded at him. "Nice to meet you too." Rukia said with a slight bow.

"And this is my childhood best friend. I met her when you moved out of Japan." Toushirou introduced as Momo bowed slightly with a smile. "Hello, nice to meet you Kira-kun, I'm Shiba Momo."

Kira was love struck. "Uh, Kira Izuru is my name but you can call me Izuru." He said softly as he stared at Momo in awe which Toushirou noticed. He glared at him but his friend failed to see it but Rukia did.

Soon, instead of Kira catching up with Toushirou, he was catching up with his childhood friend, Momo. They were at the table next to the glass wall while Toushirou with Ichigo and Rukia were at the counter. Rukia was wiping the wet glass cups behind the counter as Ichigo sat on the chair in front of the counter reading a hard bounded covered book while Toushirou was glaring at the poor table counter itself.

"I guess Momo likes the guy…" Rukia said causing the white haired boy to turn to her. Ichigo looked at her and then to the two who were chatting animatedly then back to Rukia. "Yeah, I think so too." He then gazed at his cousin who was refusing to look at them. "So Toushirou, I think you should confess to Momo soon."

"Eh?" Toushirou blushed slightly. "What are you—"

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice cut Toushirou's sentence. "I doubt Toushirou would have the courage to do that. He's so shy when it comes to my sister." She then gazed at Toushirou who was refusing to look at the two of them. Ichigo nodded at Rukia and gazed at his cousin. He sighed, leaning on the counter with both elbows on the table.

"You know Toushirou, you need to discard that bad attitude of yours. You're going to be the one who will suffer from it and you know it."

"True." Rukia agreed. "You know, I'll give you an advice but you probably know this since your childhood friends." Toushirou looked expectantly at her.

"Momo hates guys who failed to express their true feelings outright. So if I were you, I will already tell her what I feel before she 'fall in love' with that Kira." Rukia explained as she put back a glass on a tray that she was wiping with a clean towel.

Finally, Toushirou sighed heavily. "But Rukia nee-san, she only sees me as a friend…" he trailed off completely lost. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. That was as good as a confession: I love Momo.

Rukia suddenly offered to him a cup of cold chocolate coffee. Toushirou looked confused. "Drink it." Rukia said with a smile. "That might wake you up and make you realize that you're being a coward."

"Eh? I'm not a cowa—"

"Toushirou," Rukia cut him off. "Maybe she's just waiting for you to tell her what you feel about her... don't be pessimistic and be a man."

Ichigo chuckled at what she said. Rukia turned to him with a slight glare. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Toushirou drank from the cup and gazed at it a while longer. He smiled lightly. "Thank you for your advices, Ichigo nii-san, Rukia nee-san." He said. "I'll think about it."

The two sighed and thought the same thing. _This guy is hopeless._

* * *

He sighed. He was having a phone call with his best friend. He almost thought that something had happened to him because he won't answer his calls. And then, now, he suddenly called and told him what happened to him this past few days.

"_I'm sorry Kaien, for not telling you that I went to U.S. It's an emergency…"_ his best friend said, his voice apologetic.

Kaien shook his head and smirked lightly. "It's okay. The most important thing is your sister is in good condition now."

"_Thanks for understanding."_ He could hear the sincerity of his friend in the other line. Kaien chuckled.

"Daijoubu da yo baka. I have two younger sisters remember? That is why I understand you."

He could hear his grin. "So, you're going back in two weeks?" he asked.

"_Yup! Can you please fetch me up in the airport?"_

"Sure."

There was a silence. _"Hey Kaien."_

"What?"

"_Can you tell Rukia to come too, when you fetch me up?"_

Kaien could tell. His best friend likes, no _love_ his sister. He smiled. Why not? He was his best friend and he was a great person. He was sure Rukia would be safe with him. But, the problem was… did Rukia feel the same with him?

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"_Thanks Kaien!"_

"You're welcome. Now, I need to go. See you?"

"_Yeah, see you!"_ and the line went dead.

Kaien sighed. He didn't know how to tell Renji. Rukia seemed to be fond of her classmate, co worker and friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. He had helped him regarding their father. And he was a good guy too. If Kaien was to guess, there was something between those two. Maybe they haven't notice and realize it yet but… their bond seemed deep enough to overcome any bad things to come their way. He liked this Kurosaki Ichigo and was okay for him if Rukia ever choose him. But he knew his best friend would likely be hurt. And he didn't want that. He sighed heavily once again. Well, he guessed he just needed to see what would happen. And he would support both his sister and his best friend's decision. But of course, it had to be a decision that would be better for them and would make them happy.

* * *

"Performance will start in 5 minutes! Get ready, you guys!" Isshin's voice reminded them. They were still in the living room, practicing. They readied their instruments a little while ago so while waiting, they decided to practice the song they were singing while waiting for the time.

"Haiiiii!" the girls replied enthusiastically. They seemed happy. Toushirou was not in a good mood though. He was depressed. The girls stood up and walked out of the room to the coffee shop. Ichigo patted his head and followed. The white haired boy sighed and stood up to follow them.

Thus, the performance began.

_**Rukia**__: Change!  
I won't be bent and I won't be dragged along  
I want to stay honest to how I feel now_

_Change!  
No matter how many times I'm reborn  
I will embrace my sadness as I run…_

_**Momo**__: I was sad when you betrayed me  
But you couldn't catch me, I'm right here_

_It's not enough and there's no end to it  
Try to distort me even more_

_**Toushirou**__**&**__**Momo**__: (Infest) This is such a crazy world,  
Sometimes it makes me lose sight of who I am_

_Do you want to leave the traditional ways?  
Just don't make that decision for me_

_**Ichigo**__**&**__**Rukia**__: I'm going down my own path  
Just standing around here, waiting  
Never try to start anything_

_**Rukia**__: Change!  
__**All**__: I won't be bent and I won't be dragged along  
I want to stay honest to how I feel now_

_I won't let you have your way_

_**Rukia**__: Change!  
__**All**__: No matter how many times I'm reborn  
I will embrace my sadness as I run_

_Never again will I return to your side_

_I'm going to do things the way I want to  
I WANNA CHANGE!_

After the performance, they all went to the counter to meet Kira who watched their performance. They all sat down.

"Wow Momo-san, you're great. I like your voice." Kira complimented.

"Thank you, Izuru-kun." Momo blushed slightly. They talked random things while Toushirou couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the coffee shop to the living room of the Kurosaki house. Ichigo saw him and made a move to follow him but Rukia held him back. He threw her a confused look but Rukia shook her head. "Leave him alone for now Ichigo."

"Why?" he asked. Rukia sighed.

"Look at those two." She nodded towards the two who was still laughing and talking and oblivious to Toushirou's disappearance. Ichigo felt bad and nodded. "You're right."

* * *

The coffee shop finally closed and the sisters were going home. They were all outside of the coffee shop.

"I'll be going Toushirou." Kira said to his friend. Toushirou nodded grimly. "Yeah, take care." He replied.

"I forgot something inside," Rukia said suddenly. "Momo, wait a minute."

"Hai!" Momo replied.

Rukia went inside and Ichigo followed her.

"Hey Momo, you're going home now too? Why don't we go home together?" Kira asked with a gentle smile.

Momo unexpectedly shook her head. "No thanks because I," she wrapped her arms around Toushirou's, literally hugging his arm making the white haired boy blushed. Good thing it was dark or they would see his bright red face. "…have already my bodyguard taking me home." She giggled. "Ne, Shirou-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…" Toushirou whispered. He wasn't sure if any of them heard him. Heck, he didn't even hear himself.

"Okay, I'll go ahead. Bye! See you!"

"Yeah! Take care Izuru-kun!"

And he was gone. Momo turned to her childhood friend with a smile. "Let's go?" Toushirou found himself nod. "Y-Yeah…"

Using their motorcycle, together with Ichigo and Rukia behind them, the two gentlemen took the ladies in their home.

* * *

**:: December 16, 2009; Saturday; 2PM ::**

Kira came in to the coffee shop while the workers were on their break. Rukia was wiping off the glasses clean. Ichigo was wiping off the tables. Toushirou and Momo were fixing the chairs in their right place.

When he came in, they greeted him and he sat down next to Momo and Toushirou at the counter who had just finished what they were doing.

"Momo?" Kira asked.

The girl turned to him with a smile. "Hmm?"

Toushirou's mood dropped back to 0. Rukia and Ichigo seemed to feel the cold atmosphere all of a sudden.

"Please go out with me! On a date!" Kira said hurriedly, but they all caught it. Rukia and Ichigo's eyes went wide as plates. Momo had her jaw dropped on the ground. And Toushirou…

Well, his mood dropped to a negative number. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances and shivered. The place just became so cold all of a sudden.

After Momo regained herself, she grinned as she replied. "Sure! Why not?" she shrugged. "It's only a date."

"Really?" He looked hopeful.

She nodded.

"Yes!" he cheered while Toushirou stared on the counter table. Well, more like glaring at the poor counter table.

"Come on!" he said.

"Right now?" Momo asked surprised.

"Yup!" she nodded.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan," Rukia nodded with a slight smile as well as Ichigo. "Go Momo. We're going to be alright here."

"Thanks!" she turned to Toushirou and smiled. "Later, Shirou-chan." He didn't reply, instead he hopped down from his seat and walked out without another word. Momo looked clueless and confused. "What happened to him?"

"Don't think about him Momo, just enjoy your date with Kira-kun."

"Hai, ja ne!" and the two went out of the shop.

The two employees sighed heavily. "Poor Toushirou." Rukia said.

"Hmm…" Ichigo nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes, another people entered the coffee shop. "Hey guys!" he greeted with a cheerful voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the two walked towards the counter.

"Hey, Tatsuya, Orihime." Rukia greeted. "It's been a long time since you two visited here."

Orihime nodded. "You're right. Where are Rangiku and the others?"

"Oh, Momo went out on a date just now, Toushirou went outside for a walk, and Rangiku—" at this point, Ichigo left the counter quietly and went inside of their house in the living room. "—is in Korea."

The red orange haired girl gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Her mother came here a few days ago… and said that she went back here to bring the siblings back with her in Korea but Toushirou was able to persuade her to not bring him so Rangiku was the only one who went back there."

"I see." She nodded. "It's such a waste I wasn't able to see her before she went away."

Rukia nodded too. "Yeah, true."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." Tatsuya approached him. Looked like he noticed him went inside.

"I can't face her yet Tatsuya. It is still painful."

His friend sighed as he took the spot next to him and sat down. _Just more time. More time to heal the wounded heart of his._ He thought as he and Ichigo sat down in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Rukia, did Ichigo tell you something?" Orihime asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Rukia shrugged. "About what?"

"About me, perhaps?" she said as she stared at Rukia. The raven haired girl remembered her promise to Ichigo the night he told her that he was rejected by the girl he loves. She smiled at Orihime and shook her head. "He didn't tell me anything."

Orihime smiled sadly. "Oh, I see."

"Can I ask you one thing?" Rukia asked as she uncomfortably looked at her. Orihime urged her though. "Sure, what is it?"

"Why… why did you rejected him?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, he told everyone."

"Hmm…" she took a deep breath. "You know, ever since we were kids I knew. I knew his feelings about me, that he loves me. And I tried to love him as much as he does to me. But I just can't. I just love him as a friend, and I told him that when he told me his feelings. But it looks like I really hurt him… but I still don't want him to have false hope…"

Rukia smiled at her. "I see. I understand." Orihime returned the gesture kindly. "Thank you."

* * *

Tatsuya appeared in the coffee shop. Rukia saw him and approached. "Where is Ichigo?"

The guy pointed towards the door. "Inside."

She sighed and nodded as she turned to Orihime. "Go to him."

"Eh?" Orihime gave her a confused look. Rukia smiled gently. "This is your chance to talk to him. You need to fix everything. You guys are still friends." She pushed her back towards the door. "You need to gain your friendship back."

Orihime nodded with a grin. "Hm… you're right. Thank you, Rukia." And she went inside the living room.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuya called out when he noticed that Rukia was a little paler than usual. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes. I am."

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"I-I'm alright. Really."

Tatsuya shrugged. "If you say so." He sat on one of the seats and busied himself with a magazine he found on top of the table.

Meanwhile, Rukia sat on the counter table chair and gripped her hands against her chest. She bit her lip as she tried to control her breathing.

_I can't believe it will be this painful…_

* * *

Orihime saw her childhood friend on the couch, with a serious expression on his face. She didn't know what to say to him at first but because of Rukia she knew. She realized Rukia was right. She needed to at least save their friendship. "Ichigo." She called out.

The orange haired guy didn't look at her but acknowledge her presence. "Orihime." a low voice said.

"I-I want to know… why are you avoiding me?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Everytime I see you… it hurts too much." He whispered. "So please let me by myself for now."

Orihime didn't have any choice but to let his wish be granted. She would do things later on. "I understand. I'm sorry, Ichigo." And with that she left.

Ichigo gripped his hands tightly until his knuckles became white. _It's too much._

* * *

**:: December 9, 2009; Saturday; 5:30PM ::**

Kira brought Momo to the Clock Tower, the same place where Toushirou brought Momo before the departure of his sister.

"This place is really beautiful."

Kira smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it."

Momo nodded. "Yup. The first time I've been here was when Shirou-chan brought me here."

The boy's smile faded and he sighed. "If only in knew you already came here before, I should've bring you to another place." Momo obliviously shook her head with a smile while looking at the view before her. "It's okay. I love it here anyway."

"Momo, I want to tell you something." He sounded serious so Momo turned to him. "What is it?"

"I… I love you." He said determinedly before the girl he fell in love with. Momo, on the other hand, looked shocked.

"Izuru-kun… I…"

"Shh…" he put a finger on her lips to prevent her from talking. "Whatever your reply is… don't tell me just yet. Think thoroughly first. I'll go back in the coffee shop on Wednesday. Tell me your answer to my confession then."

Momo sighed with a nod. "Come on, let's go back to the shop." He said with a smile. Momo couldn't help but return the gesture. "Okay."

* * *

Toushirou finally came back to the shop a few minutes before the performance. He was sweating. "Toushirou! You're finally back!" Rukia said with a relieved smile. "You okay?"

Toushirou nodded. "Hai."

Ichigo came from behind Rukia and smiled at Toushirou. "That's good."

Momo and Kira came to the shop after Toushirou but Kira didn't go inside and left. Momo greeted her coworkers. "Momo, where's your date?" Rukia asked with a curious look.

"Oh, he left already."

Rukia nodded. "Hmm…"

Momo sat next to Toushirou who was drinking a cold coffee and she noticed how tired he looked. "Shirou-chan, you okay?"

Toushirou nodded at her with a small smile as to not worry his childhood friend any longer. "I'm okay."

* * *

"Hey, Momo, tell me what happened on your date with Kira-kun!" Rukia told her sister. They were in Momo's room.

"Nothing happened, nee-chan." Momo said in a whisper. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

Momo sighed. "Momo…" Rukia's voice was threatening. "If you don't tell me I'll…"

"Mou~ nee-chan~" Momo whined. Rukia glared at her. "Just tell me."

"Fine." Momo gave up. "Well, he told me… he loves me."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Eh? What did you say in return?"

"I wasn't able to. He stopped me. He said I should tell him on Wednesday when he visited the coffee shop and that I must think about it."

"Why Wednesday?" Rukia asked. She found it weird. Her younger sister shook her head. "I don't know."

Rukia checked the calendar in her phone and gasped. Momo noticed and she gave her a confused look. "What's wrong nee-chan?"

"On Wednesday, it's December 20, Momo."

"December 20?" Momo suddenly grinned. "Oh yes! It's—"

"Toushirou's Birthday!" Rukia finished and Momo nodded excitedly. "I need to think of a gift."

"I have an idea Momo!"

"Hmm?"

"Let's have a surprise party!" Rukia proposed.

"Wow! That's a great idea!" Momo pouted as she thought of something. "Where will be doing it?"

"In our house! I'll tell Mom and Dad about it!"

"Okay! I'm sure they'll accept!" Momo said. Rukia nodded with a grin.

* * *

Rukia told their parents and they happily accepted the idea. They even volunteered for the food and all expenses. So the next day, when Rukia reached the shop, he decided to tell Ichigo about it.

"Ohayou Ichigo." She greeted him as he was sweeping the floor. He smiled at her. "Oh, Ohayou, Rukia."

"Where's Toushirou?" Rukia asked as she looked around. "He's still asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… why?"

"That's good, come on, I'll tell you something."

The two of them sat at one of the tables a few meters away from the counter table. "Momo told me something about what happened yesterday."

"Really?" Ichigo asked curiously. "What did she say?"

"Kira-kun seemed to propose to her. Momo said he told her 'I love you'."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Eh? So fast?" Rukia nodded. "What did she reply?"

"Well, she said she was stopped by him and tell him what she really feels on Wednesday."

"Huh? Wednesday is Toushirou's birthday."

"We know. And speaking of it, we planned a surprise birthday party. Toushirou can't know about this. Will you help?"

Ichigo grinned. "Of course! So what's the plan." Rukia explained to him in low voice as Ichigo listened. After the explanation, Ichigo nodded. "Leave everything to me. I'll make sure he doesn't find out."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the subject of their conversation appeared behind them. "What are you two doing?"

The two friends jumped in surprise. "Eh? Toushirou!" they both exclaimed.

"You scared us!" Ichigo stated. "How long have you been there?" Rukia asked.

"Just now. Why are you so surprised?" Toushirou asked. "Don't tell me you two are already together?"

"E-EH?"

"What are you talking about? We're just friends!"

"You're just cold. I'll prepare some hot coffee for you." Rukia said as she stood up.

"That's right! Me too please!" Ichigo added.

"Alright. Wait a minute."

Toushirou sat down next to Ichigo as he stretched his arms upward. "Ne, Ichi nii-chan, do you like Rukia nee-chan?"

Ichigo turned to him with wide eyes. "HUH? What are you implying? I just see her as a friend."

The youngster pouted. "Ahhh~ such a waste. I find you two great for each other…" Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest. "You're speaking like your sister."

"But it's true!" he said. "Are you sure you don't feel anything for her as more than friends?"

"I told you, nothing!"

Rukia accidentally heard their conversation and felt a pointed thing struck her heart. But she smiled as she made her way to them. "Here are your orders." She said playfully, offering them their coffees.

"Thanks Rukia."

"Arigatou nee-chan!"

"You're welcome…"

Rukia sighed as she watched them, particularly the man she thought she was falling in love with.

* * *

In two days, everything was prepared for Toushirou's surprise birthday party. They informed Rangiku about it and she cheerfully agreed. All of those things were executed behind Toushirou's back and he didn't even notice something different because all he could thought of was the day Momo would gave her answer to Kira. It seemed that Ichigo told him about it.

And finally, the day came. December 20.

Toushirou woke up that morning with one thing in his mind. _Today's the day. The day Momo will tell him her answer to his confession._

He couldn't help but worry on what her answer would be. _What if she loves him back? What if they elope?_ That last thought made him frown. _That was the worst development. But Momo would never elope with someone she just met a few days ago, right?_

He groaned and shook his head. "No point in dwelling with them now. I just need to wait." He muttered to himself.

"What are you muttering so early in the morning?"

"Eh?" He looked up to see his older cousin looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong Toushirou?"

"N-Nothing. I'm okay Ichi nii-chan."

Ichigo shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Just get up and get ready. We'll be late."

The white haired boy nodded. "Hai."

* * *

After the class that day, Kira was leaning on the school's gate, obviously waiting for Momo. The said girl took a deep breath and smiled at her companions. "See you later." she said as she ran towards Kira and they both walked out of their sight.

The two older teens glanced at Toushirou who had a faraway look on his face.

"Toushirou?" Rukia asked, gaining his attention.

"Eh?"

"You okay?" she gazed at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Toushirou smiled lightly, although Ichigo and Rukia could tell that he was forcing it.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked this time.

He nodded.

"Well then—"

"Ichi nii-chan, Rukia nee-chan, I'm going to do something so I'll just see you at home later."

"What do you—" Ichigo was cut off when the youngster ran off.

Ichigo and Rukia sighed.

* * *

"What do you think he will do?" Rukia asked as they walked home.

"Maybe he plans to be a spy and follow your sister and his friend?" Ichigo replied.

Rukia nodded slightly. "Hmm… that's a possibility."

"What should we do then?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just call Momo and have her bring Toushirou to my house. He would have to go there since he always takes Momo home."

"Sou da na."

Silence ensued. Something was bothering Rukia so she broke the silence.

"Ne…"

"What?"

"Are you… okay?"

Ichigo turned to her slightly without stopping his steps. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… about Orihime."

He stopped walking for a moment. Rukia almost panicked. Why the hell did I ask him that? Of course he's not okay! I'm such an idiot!

"Gomen. If you don't want to answer, it's oka—"

"I'm okay."

"Eh?"

Ichigo walked again. Rukia followed beside him. "I said I'm okay. When I see her, I remember that night when she said those words but…"

She waited.

"But I've thought about it… that I must not dwell on the past. She might not love me as I love her but we're still friends and I don't want that to disappear. She's important to me." He said, with a small smile on his face. His amber orbs were shining with resolve. Rukia felt a painful clench of her heart but force a smile on her face.

"That's good. I'm glad you finally thought of that."

_At least, he is doing well. That's enough for me._

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you Rukia, for being here for me."

Rukia shook her head. "No. We're… _friends_ so it's only natural." She had to force that word out of her mouth. She didn't feel too good. Ichigo didn't notice it though.

"If something's bothering you, you can talk to me too. I'll do my best to help you." He said sincerely. Rukia let out a gentle smile.

"Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled. "We'll go to your house now right?" Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Toushirou would search for Momo for now so let's get to do the plan…"

"Sou da na."

And they both went to Rukia's house.

* * *

It was near sunset. Toushirou ran around town, searching for his two childhood friends. He couldn't help but feel anxious, as if something was happening. Or was it just him?

"I'm going crazy if I don't find them soon…" he muttered under his shaky breath.

He turned around the block and continued to ran, head looking left and right.

* * *

In the park near the coffee shop, the two of them sat on the swing. Silence engulfed them and it was suffocating that Momo thought she had to break it off before she die.

"N-Ne…"

"Have you finally decided?" he asked, without looking at her. He had a passive look on his face and Momo couldn't read his expression.

"K-Kira-kun, I'm really glad to know your feelings for me. I appreciated them so much, believe me…" she glanced at him but he was just quiet so she just continued. She took a deep breath. _Well, it's now or never._

"…I… am in love with someone else!" she said in one breath. Not too fast, just enough for Kira to hear.

Silence lifted in the air and Momo became uneasy as moment passed by. She couldn't say anything though. She knew she hurt him and she felt guilty about it. But what could she do? She needed to tell him the truth so he won't be hurt more. If she lie, the ones who would be hurt most was him and of course, her. And she never would want that to happen. Because he became her friend.

Momo was interrupted with her musings when she heard a chuckle next to her. She gazed at him and he was looking at her with a small smile. She furrowed her eyebrows which caused him to smile widely.

"Why… are you smiling at me like that?" Momo couldn't help but ask.

Kira looked forward, the smile still on his face. "I knew it."

"Eh?"

"I knew you'd say that."

"Why?" Momo asked. "I don't understand."

Kira took a deep breath and stared at Momo. "Momo-chan, you love Toushirou-kun don't you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I could clearly see it in your eyes. You love him."

Momo bowed down her head and nodded. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"It's okay. Loving someone is not something to be ashamed of." Kira said and Momo turned to him again.

"Kira-kun…"

"Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate you thinking about my own feelings." He continued. "I really like that about you, Momo-chan."

He stood up and the swing he was sitting on swayed. "Now I can go back home."

"Home?" Momo asked as she stood up from the swing too. "What do you mean?"

Kira turned around to face her. "I came here to see how Toushirou-kun is doing. Now I'm very relieved that he has a great friend like you by his side."

"Kira-kun… why are y—"

"I'm going back to Africa and stay there for good."

"Eh?"

"Momo-chan, please take care of him for me. He's a great friend and I owe him much when we were children."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I was being bullied when I was young. But, Toushirou-kun was always there to protect me and I was very happy."

"That's expected from Shirou-chan. He did that a lot for me too, when we were children."

"Right. He's just like that ever since."

He took a deep breath and patted her shoulder. That was when Toushirou arrived at the park. He was panting as he ran towards them.

"Momo!"

The two turned to look at the newcomer. "Shirou-chan!"

"Yo, Toushirou-kun."

"Kira—"

"I'm going back home to Africa and I don't know when I'll be back." Kira said looking straight at his friend.

Toushirou's eyes widened. "What?"

"I just came here to say goodbye."

"But—"

Kira walked towards him and in the process, patted Momo's shoulder with a small smile. Momo sighed and returned the gesture. Toushirou watched their exchanged curiously. But then, his friend continued towards him and playfully patted his arm. "Follow your heart my friend."

Toushirou tilted his head sideward, confusion clearly etched on his face. "Eh?"

Kira only grinned widely and walked away.

He looked at his retreating back confusedly. "What was that?" he muttered to himself. He felt a hand hooked around his arm. He gazed down in surprise. He saw his childhood friend smiled at her. "What are you doing here, Shirou-chan?"

"Um... well…" He didn't know what to say. There was no way he would tell her that he was curious of his answer to Kira. Momo could tell that he was arguing with himself so she just let him go.

"Thank you, Shirou-chan, for fetching me up in here."

"Eh? Um… y-you're welcome…"

Momo giggled. _He's so cute when embarrassed._

"Let's go."

"Where to?"

"To my house where else?" Momo pouted at him. "Or you don't want to walk me home?"

"Uh no…" Toushirou rubbed his head. "Come on!"

And they walked home.

* * *

"Ne…" Toushirou couldn't help but ask about what she and Kira had talked about before he showed up.

"Hmm?" Momo asked as she turned around to face him. She continued to walk backwards. "Tell me if I'll bump on something okay?"

Toushirou nodded.

"So? What do you want to ask?"

"Can I?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Um… what did you tell Kira?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, Rukia nee-chan told Ichi nii-chan and he told me…"

Momo smiled widely at him. "Are you jealous?" she asked teasingly.

Toushirou blushed. "W-Why do you think that!"

She giggled and he sighed.

"Actually, I told him I can't accept his feelings because I love someone else."

Toushirou's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend, shocked. He didn't know about that. And he felt as if his heart was sinking.

"W-Who?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Momo waved her index finger at him.

"Tsch. Tsch. Tsch. That's a secret." She said turning around.

"But—"

She stopped and he did too, to avoid bumping onto her back. She turned her head to him. "I'll tell you when I confess to him. I promise." She winked.

Toushirou glared at her. Momo stuck her tongue.

"Shirou-chan, let's just drop this topic and go home, ne?" she said as she walked forward.

He sighed and walked after her. "Yeah yeah."

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Toushirou said as he attempted to go back the street. Momo grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

He looked at her confused. "What is it?"

She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you go inside for a bit? I could offer you some refreshments…"

"Ah, no, I'm okay. I just need to go home now."

"Ehh~ why? Please Shirou-chan!"

"Momo…"

"I won't call you 'Shirou-chan' if you accept! Please?"

He sighed. And then she knew she won.

"Come on! Come on!"

"Geez!" he whined.

* * *

When they went inside, Toushirou was confused as to why it was dark. Momo led him to a hallway that was lit by dim lantern. "Momo, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know… but interesting isn't it?" she said with a giggle.

He shook his head but followed her lead. Soon, they stopped in front of what it seemed like a sliding door.

"What's this door for?" he asked again.

"This leads to the garden…" Momo said and she pushed Toushirou forward. "Eh? What?" he inquired.

"You open it. That door is really heavy to slide."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one in here besides me! Who else I would ask to open it?" she said as if telling him he was an idiot.

He sighed deeply and nodded stiffly. "Yeah yeah." He slid the door with one swift movement and his eyes, for some reason, met a bright light. He unconsciously put his arm on his face. "What the heck?"

"Shirou-chan! Open your eyes!" He heard Momo said next to him.

"But the light hurts my eyes baka!" he retorted.

"It's okay!"

He put down his arm and opened his eyes. It immediately widened to see the people in there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He was shocked. "Eh?"

"It's not 'Eh?'" Momo said as she patted his back.

"Is it really my birthday?" he inquired with a blink.

"You forgot about it didn't you?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"I couldn't believe you totally forgot your own birthday…" Momo said as she shook her head.

"Of course, because the only thing that he is so focus on today is Mo—" Rukia was cut off when Toushirou clumsily put a hand on her mouth. "Hmpp!"

"It doesn't matter anymore that I forgot because I have you guys who reminded me of it. Thank you." He said sincerely and a smile forming on his face.

"That's a noble thing to say Shirou-chan!" Momo said as she giggled.

"You just said that if I went inside with you, you won't call me that anymore."

Momo pouted. "Sorry, I lied!" she then laughed.

He playfully glared at her. And Momo stuck out her tongue again. Ichigo and Rukia just watched their exchange with smiles on their faces.

"Kids, that's enough!" Isshin said.

"We're here to celebrate you know!" That was Yoruichi.

"They're right." Momo said. She grabbed Toushirou's arm and dragged him towards her parents and Ichigo's father who were preparing food.

There weren't too many people in the celebration, just the few people who knew about the surprise party and of course, it was Rukia and Momo's parents, Ichigo's father, Tatsuya, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and of course, Toushirou.

They ate, sing, play games and all of the fun things they had thought of. Toushirou also spoke with his family in Korea using Rukia's laptop. They showed him that it was snowing in Korea that night. And it made him a little envious. He loved snow so much after all.

"I wonder why it isn't snowing yet in here. It should be snowing at this month." He said to Momo who was next to him on the bench. The adults were talking about something only they knew of. Rukia and Tatsuya were playing cards and Ichigo and Orihime were talking in low voices.

"I'm sure it will snow soon. Christmas is coming soon so don't think about it and wait." She smiled at him.

"You're right." He smiled and nudged her side. "Thank you so much Momo, for doing something like this…"

"It's not just my idea. Rukia nee-chan and Ichigo nii-chan participated in it so it's not just me you should be thanking."

"I see. I'll thank them too then."

Momo grinned.

* * *

"Ichigo, what… do you want to talk about?" Orihime asked. She was surprised when he approached her and asked her if they could talk. She knew he was still hurt about she had rejected him and she felt guilty about it. And to talk to her just like that she was really surprised.

"Orihime… I just decided to forget everything that happened and moved on. It's not your fault that you don't feel that way about me. But you know, I don't want to lose you. You're an important friend to me. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Ichigo…"

"So, can we start again?" he asked, offering his hand. "Friends?"

She looked at it and then at him. She could tell he looked determined. His eyes said it all. She smiled softly and grabbed it. They shook it slowly. "Friends."

They chuckled at each other.

"I thought you won't talk to me again. I felt guilty about it." She said with a faraway look.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Let's just forget about it 'kay?"

She nodded. Ichigo smiled.

* * *

Rukia saw their movements towards each other. How she smiled at him, how he smiled back. How he offered his hand, how she grabbed it. They suited each other. She could understand how he fell in love with her. She looked perfect. But then, what about her? He was kind, handsome, understanding, caring and all but why couldn't she fall in love with him? She really wondered about that.

But, as she continued to watch them, her heart was slowly sinking. Going deep. Deeper. Deepest of her chest.

It hurt her to see them like that. But what could she do? He loved her. Even though she couldn't return those feelings, she knew he wouldn't forget her. It was hard. She knew. She couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was to look at him from afar and watch over him. That was all.

He was nothing but a dream that would never come true.

Rukia sighed. Pointless thoughts. Hopeless feelings. Forget it to prevent being hurt even more.

But she knew herself. She could never forget. She fell in love.

She fell in love. Hard.

* * *

"Uncle, Auntie, thank you so much for today. I'm really happy. I appreciated your efforts." Toushirou said with a smile.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Be happy okay?" Yoruichi said. Byakuya was already in their room resting.

"Hai!"

"See you tomorrow then." Momo said with a smile.

Toushirou nodded. "Yeah, thank you Momo, Rukia nee-chan."

Rukia shook her head with a grin. "No worries!" She then winked. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Ichigo, Isshin, Toushirou, Tatsuya and Orihime boarded in the cab to get them home. Orihime and Tatsuya were both dropped halfway since Orihime's condominium was around Tatsuya's house.

* * *

"Toushirou, what did Momo gave you?"

"Eh?"

"What 'Eh?'" just answer the question. She gave you a gift earlier right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Toushirou rummaged in his school bag and found a box. "Here."

"Oh, this is it?" the orange haired boy asked. "Can I open it?"

"Sure, I saw it already."

Ichigo opened it and smiled. "Woah. This is quite cool."

His hand caressed a small silver necklace with a small dragon as a pendant.

"Yeah, I really like it."

"Why don't you wear it?"

"I'll do that tomorrow."

Ichigo gave him a smirk. Toushirou was confused. "What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo lay down on his bed after giving back the box to his cousin. The latter stared at it and smiled.

_Thank you, Momo._

* * *

_**Song/s Used:** Change by Miwa_

_**A/N:** Waaahh! Yokatta! Dekitta! YAY! BANZAI! _

_Aahh~ Tsukareta~~ I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm really busy but I found some time to write. I'm quite motivated thank you! :)_

_It's because of you guys who continued to review and cheer me up! Thank you!_

_Review please! I hope you like this chapter! _

_**POLL IN MY PROFILE**__: I have a poll in my profile, please vote~! Thank you!_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Will Ichigo finally realize who the person that his heart really shouts was? Well, look forward! LOTS OF ICHIRUKI! Christmas Eve~! _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mari Kia Aishiteru.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas Cold Confessions

_**Date**__: June 10, 2013  
__**Day**__: Monday  
__**Time **__**finished**__: 5:12PM_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bleach.  
__**Note**__: Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(IchiRuki: The Destined Tale and The Promise of Origami) Thanks.  
__**Reminder**__: Please pardon my grammar errors._

* * *

_**Recap**__: Toushirou's birthday was near and all of the members of the Coffee shop prepared a surprise birthday party for him. Before this though, Kira Izuru, Toushirou's childhood friend, fell in love with Shiba Momo at first sight. He even asked her out much to Toushirou's dismay. He heard that Kira had confessed to Momo, not knowing that the answer would be revealed in his birthday. Momo, however, rejected his confession saying that she loves someone else and she was willing to wait for him. The surprise birthday party commenced after that and the white haired young boy was truly surprised. Following these events, Rukia realized that she fell in love with Ichigo so much that it was hurting her whenever he was with Orihime._

_So, this chapter is about the week to Christmas. IchiRuki fluffiness. Let the countdown to Christmas begin! _

* * *

—**You Are My Love****—****  
**_A Bleach AU Fanfic  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

**Chapter 11  
**_Christmas Cold Confessions_

* * *

**:: December 20, 2009; Wednesday ; 11PM ::**

Rukia couldn't sleep. She didn't know what to do now that she finally realized that she loves him. She couldn't just tell him upright that she loves him right? And then, he would reject. That would be so embarrassing on her part. She sat on her bed with her knees bend. She leaned her chin on her knees as she sighed. "What to do…?" she muttered.

Momo was on her way to her room from downstairs because she was thirsty and drank water before she went to sleep. She found her sister's room door slightly open and wondered if she was still awake.

She peeked and she found her sister on her bed. She looked troubled. She knocked and Rukia looked over her door. She smiled. "Oh, Momo, still awake?"

The young girl walked in and put her hands on her back. "I just came down for water. I'm on my way to my room but I saw your door open." She explained. She sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Is there something bothering you, nee-chan?" she asked worriedly.

Rukia tried to smile but Momo saw through her. "Don't lie to me, I know that you are worried about something." She said accusingly.

The older sister giggled slightly at her younger sister's words. "As expected from my sister, I can't hide anything from you."

Momo nodded with a proud smile. "I'm glad you understand that. So, what's bothering my nee-chan?"

Rukia sighed at her inquiry. "Momo… I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I… I fell in love." She replied, hiding her face behind her knees.

Momo stared at her, surprised. "Eh?"

"Please don't make me repeat that." She said, embarrassed.

Momo grinned. "But… that's… that's great! I mean, that's great news, isn't it?" she said, totally hyped up. "Who is he?"

Rukia sighed. "It isn't great, Momo. It's only one sided. On my part."

The younger Shiba pouted disappointedly. "That's…" and then she widened her eyes. "Don't tell me… it's Ichigo nii-chan!" she gasped.

Rukia panicked and put a hand on her mouth to silence her. "Baka! Don't shout!"

Momo bit her lip and stared at her sister guiltily. "Ah, sorry." She muttered behind her sister's hand. Rukia removed her hand and regained her previous position. Momo stared at her.

"Then, you're talking about Orihime-san?" she asked.

Rukia nodded. Momo sighed. "But, why don't you just tell him what you feel? She rejected him already."

"No, I can't do that. He still loves her. I can't do something like that while he is still feeling like that."

"Nee-chan…"

Rukia stared at her sister and put her hands on both of her shoulders. "Momo, promise me you won't tell this to anyone! Even to Toushirou!"

Momo was taken aback at the seriousness in the eyes of her sister. She nodded. "O-Okay. I won't…"

Rukia sighed and stretched her arms. "Thanks."

Momo smiled. "It's nothing."

"Momo, it's late now. I'm going to sleep."

"Hn, then me too. Nee-chan, goodnight." She stood up and waved her hand to her sister who was lying on the bed. "Goodnight, Momo." The younger sister closed the door and Rukia sighed. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts haunt her even in her sleep.

* * *

**:: December 21, 2009; Thursday ; 2:12PM ::**

In the Shiba mansion, the oldest son was busy talking with his best friend over the phone. Sitting down on his bed and the phone in his free hand, he nodded with his friend.

"Eh… so you're saying, you're going to go back here tomorrow?" Kaien asked, perplexed. "Why so early? You're supposed to return by the 23rd right?"

He could hear his friend scratched his ear. _"Well, yeah. But my sister said it's okay for me to go back at this time, saying something about preparations for her comeback and all."_

Kaien shrugged. "Then, I'll fetch you up in the airport tomorrow." He said. "It is around 11am?"

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"Sure."

"_Oh and Kaien?"_

"What is it, Renji?"

"_Would you bring Rukia with you?"_

"Eh? Why?"

"_I want to see her. Please?"_

Kaien could only imagine his best friend giving him his puppy dog eyes. If that was even possible.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll bring my sisters."

"_Oh, great! Thanks! You're the best!"_

Kaien laughed awkwardly. "I know."

"_Oh, I need to go now. See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see you. Bye."

Kaien cut off the call and put it on his desk next to his bed. He sighed. "I can't believe my best friend is in love with one of my sisters." He murmured to himself as he closed his eyes and silence lingered for a moment. The wind from his open window caressed him for a moment before he opened his eyes.

"It can't be helped."

* * *

School had been out since last week so the members of the Coffee Shop focused on working in this busy season. Rukia was making coffees, Toushirou was distributing them while Momo was taking the orders of the customers. And the orange haired son of the owner?

In Momo and Toushirou's point of view, he was flirting with his auburn haired childhood friend. Rukia told them that they were only talking and catching up with each other since Inoue Orihime were busy with her job recently and even though she was busy until today, she was still making a time to visit the shop to talk to Ichigo. That was understandable. Rukia was glad that they finally made up with each other without bitter thoughts but it made her heart aches every time they laughed with each other. It was painful for her to see them like that. But she wanted to be happy for him since he was happy.

Momo and Toushirou didn't like that reasoning one bit though, especially Momo.

Orihime was apparently persuading Ichigo to come with her and take a walk around town while they work in the shop and Momo hated that they were the only ones having fun. It was a busy season and they needed all the help they could get. But the owner's son was slacking off. It was unfair.

Toushirou, rather than angry or mad, was just plain disappointed.

Good thing though, Ichigo continued to turned her request down because he was already guilty leaving Rukia here to work while he was having fun outside.

While everything was happening right in front of their eyes, Rukia couldn't help but look at them once in a while and couldn't help but feel hurt. Momo and Toushirou could only watch the older girl sighed and went back to her work.

Momo crossed her arms against her chest as soon as the customers settled down. He leaned on the stage which was quite far from the counter and the table where Orihime and Ichigo were at.

"I can't take this anymore! Ichi nii-chan is so dense!" she whined. "Why he couldn't see my sister hurting so much!"

Toushirou nodded next to her, sitting on the stage. "Hn, I never saw him like that before. I can't believe it."

"I feel sorry for nee-chan." Momo sadly sighed. "I hope someone fall in love with her so she could forget that idiot of a cousin of yours." She clenched her fists and glared at Ichigo.

Toushirou could see a dark aura from her. He could only laugh awkwardly. "Y-You're creepy." He whispered.

Another customer came in and the two young teens went back to their work. Soon after, Ichigo and Orihime went out of the shop with Ichigo thanking Rukia for her hard work. The raven haired girl nodded with a smile and bid them goodbye. Momo and Toushirou, as soon as they were gone, came over to her and Momo put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Nee-chan! Why are you always letting him do this to you! He's abusing your kind nature always! If you keep doing this, you're the only one who will get hurt!"

Rukia smiled at her. "It's okay."

"Nee-chan!"

"Momo, it's okay. It's enough for me to see him happy with her. I know I'm hurting myself. But he never sees me as more than a friend anyway. This is enough."

Momo couldn't say anything else whenever she says something like that. Why couldn't she understand? She looked at her worriedly.

Rukia smiled at her sister. She was glad to know that her sister cared for her so much that she was so worried about her feelings.

"Thank you, Momo. But I'm really fine." She said. "You know how strong I am." She patted her head. "Okay now, go back to work you two." She declared and pushed her little sister out of the counter.

"I hate to hear something like that from Nee-chan." Momo sighed.

Toushirou shrugged. "We can't just tell her to confess to Ichi nii-chan though. This is a tough situation."

"Hmm… you're right."

A customer called out and Momo yelled, "Hai!" before coming towards him. Toushirou sighed and glanced at Rukia. "I hope I can help, but what can I do?"

From the door connected from the counter to the living room of the Kurosaki Household, Isshin heard everything they had talked about. He felt sorry for Rukia's situation. He just couldn't understand why he had a son so dense.

* * *

Isshin decided to begin the band performance earlier than the original time since the Coffee shop would close at 9PM. So, the original time of 8PM would be now 6PM. The assembly of the performers would be thirty minutes before that. It was only 4:30PM and they were few customers in the shop. The two young teens were convincing Rukia to take a walk outside.

"Nee-chan, we can manage here. You go take a walk and rest."

Rukia shook her head at her. "What are you talking about? I'm the official worker here. I can't afford to rest."

"Rukia nee-san, Momo is right." The white haired boy said. "You are working since this morning. You need to rest. You'll be sick if you keep working without rest."

Rukia put her hands on her hips and glared at them. Losing her patience, she snapped, " How many times do I have to tell you? I'm alright! You're so persistent!"

But Momo was unfazed by her snap. "There's no other choice." She said and looked at her childhood friend. "Shirou-chan."

"Hn."

The two of them pushed Rukia out of the Coffee Shop and locked it. Rukia glared at them and said, "What are you two doing! Let me in!"

Momo smiled at her. "Nope, you can only return an hour from now."

"Take a breather outside for now." Toushirou said. "Bye!"

The two teens turned around and went back to work. Rukia bit her lip and sighed. "Ahh… those two…"

She began to walk away from the shop as she muttered curses under her breath.

On the other hand, Momo and Toushirou undo the lock and glanced at Rukia who was still walking with her back on them. Momo laughed. "It worked. I'm so great!"

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Rukia sat down on the grass next to the river, where she talked to Rangiku and Ichigo before. She sighed and stared at the lake. "I wonder what could happen if Rangiku is here…" she smiled. She missed her best friend.

_What could she be doing right now?_

Thinking of her best friend, she didn't notice someone lurking behind her and only noticed when he spoke.

"Rukia."

She jumped in surprise and turned around. "Ah, Ojisan!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Isshin asked with an apologetic expression on his face. Rukia smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Hai."

Isshin settled next to her and smiled. "I'm surprised. I'm on my way home from the city when I saw you here."

Rukia just smiled. "I see."

"Oh, here. I'll give you this." He offered a can of juice to her. "I bought this to drink on my way home."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." She thanked before reaching for the can.

Isshin opened a can of his also and drank. Rukia did the same and stared at the lake.

The old man broke the silence and asked.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Rukia looked at him wonderingly but nodded. "Hai. What is it?"

"Please be honest with me, Rukia. Do you… love my son?"

The girl gasped and turned away from his gaze. "Ah, n-no…"

Isshin smiled. "Don't hide it. Coincidentally, I heard your conversation with your sister and Toushirou earlier this afternoon."

Rukia sighed and nodded. "Hmm… T-that's…"

The old man smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm not really against it."

"I-I see."

"But you know, if you really love him, you should tell him the truth."

"But, he didn't feel the same way. He's in love with someone else."

"Don't say that. You shouldn't lose hope. He might just be confuse with his feelings." He explained. "I know he'll realize it soon. The woman he really loves."

Rukia smiled. "Ojisan, thank you so much."

"It's nothing." The old man said and raised his can between them. "Now, let's cheers."

She grinned and did the same. "Cheers." They bumped the cans against each other.

* * *

The curtain of the stage went up and the customers cheered out loud at the sight of their favorite band.

_**Rukia**__: Everyone is downcast in this city  
__**Momo**__: (Dead or Alive)  
__**Rukia**__: where a dry wind blows through  
My eyes sought for the light  
__**Momo**__: (Dead or Alive)  
__**Rukia**__: But all they saw was despair_

_My scream can't reach anyone  
So stop me with your very hands that I'm looking for_

_**Momo, Rukia:**__ In this world where just about everything is broken  
I never understood why  
But I'm still scared of the kindness that I touched_

_There's a gaping hole in my heart  
Are you the one who will fill it?  
Make your choice, Date A Live_

_**Ichigo**__: A dull pain aches in me  
__**Toushirou:**__ (Dead or Alive)  
__**Ichigo**__: It comes back again and again  
At the end of this war  
__**Toushirou:**__ (Dead or Alive)  
__**Ichigo**__: Is despair all that's left?_

_No one can fix how I feel  
So stop me with your very hands that I touched_

_**Ichigo, Toushirou:**__ In this world rejected by every single person  
I can't find a way to stay here  
without hurting anything_

_I don't know where to put my fading emotions  
But will you accept them?  
Please tell me, Date A Live_

_**Rukia**__: I waver in hesitation  
__**Momo**__: (between compromise and destruction)  
__**Rukia**__: I can't control myself  
__**Momo**__: (wandering alone)  
__**Rukia**__: Our own senses of justice cross paths_

_**Momo**__: My anticipation grows  
__**Rukia**__: (but the truth is)  
__**Momo**__: I want to believe in you, if something is going to change_

_**Ichigo**__: In this world where just about everything is lost  
I felt like I could see something  
at the tip of your outstretched hand for the first time_

_**Momo**__: My vague feelings  
may be awkward and making slow progress  
But they're becoming more certain_

_**Rukia**__: My heart is in motion  
Are you the one who will change it?  
Make your choice, Date A Live_

The shop closed and Kaien came, fetching up his sisters. Ichigo and the others bid them goodnight. On the way home, Kaien told his younger sisters about his best friend.

"Ehh… so you know Renji?" Rukia asked in surprise.

Kaien nodded. "Yeah, I haven't told you guys but he is my best friend. He went to Taiwan last month, three days after you met him."

"So that is why I haven't seen him after that."

Momo pouted. She had no clue who they were talking about. "Ne, who is it? Count me in!"

Rukia looked on her brother and grinned. "Nii-chan, I'll go then!"

Momo pouted and glared. "Ignoring me?"

"You can come too, Momo."

The youngest sibling grinned widely. "Really? Yay!"

"Then, I'll fetch you up at your school tomorrow after your Christmas party."

"Hai!"

* * *

**:: December 22, 2009; Friday ; 10AM ::**

They didn't even notice that the Christmas Party the next day was already over. They were to absorbed in their own thoughts. Ichigo was reluctant to talk to Rukia. He thought that she might be angry at him for his actions recently. But, he was surprised soon enough when he saw her smiled at him when they met gazes.

On the other hand, Toushirou and Momo were always paired up in games but Momo didn't mind since she was comfortable with him. Toushirou was having a hard time though. His heart beat faster whenever she was so close to him. It was suffocating him, and he didn't even know why he was feeling that way.

But, either way, they all survived the Party. And now, currently walking down the stairs, Rukia held her purple hand bag in her right arm while her free hand dusted her dark blue skirt. Her top consisted of a simple white blouse with a flower pattern on it and a black trim on its collars, sleeves and edges. Her hair was laid down but she wore a silver butterfly clip on the right side of her hair. She wore an ankle length dark brown booths with a half inch heel.

Ichigo saw her and caught up to her.

"Rukia!" he called out.

Said girl turned around as soon as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I-Ichigo."

"Let's go down together." He said with a smile. Rukia returned the gesture.

"Sure."

When they reached outside, Ichigo asked, "Are you going straight to the Coffee Shop today?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm going somewhere with Nii-chan and Momo."

"I see."

"Nee-chaaan!" Momo's voice was heard from the gates. "Oh, Momo is already here." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded. "Toushirou too, I guess."

A black car stopped in front of the gates when they finally approached them. "Nii-chan."

"Come on you two."

"Hai."

The siblings turned to the cousins. "See you later then." Momo told her childhood friend as he nodded.

Ichigo smiled. "See you."

Rukia nodded.

They both got in the car and it drove away from the school and into the airport.

* * *

Ichigo and Toushirou arrived in the Coffee Shop to find Orihime waiting outside. The orange haired older cousin approached her.

"What are you doing over here?"

The auburn haired model replied. "Oh, it's closed. I can't just go inside. So, I decided to wait for you guys."

"Did you wait long?"

Orihime smiled. "No, I came here just now."

"I see."

"Orihime nee-san, Ichi nii-chan, I'm going ahead inside." Toushirou said from behind them. The girl nodded with a smile and Ichigo replied. "Okay."

_I'm glad that Momo is not here right now…_ the white haired boy thought as he went inside their home.

Ichigo reached for his pocket for the key to the Coffee Shop. He opened it and dragged Orihime inside. Touching her hand, he felt weird.

_What is this? Before, whenever I touch her, or vice versa, my heart would beat faster and I feel hot… but now… nothing is happening… I wonder why…_ he thought as he let her sat down on the counter's stool. He smiled at her.

"What do you like to drink?"

Orihime smiled. "My favorite."

"Alright. One chocolate coffee, coming up." He said as he got to work. Orihime stared at him while he was preparing her order. She couldn't help it. She knew she told him that she just wanted to be friends with him but recently, being with him. She missed him so much and she wanted to be with him always. She wanted only his attention on her. She wondered why.

"Hey, here." He said as he put down her order in front of her. Orihime smiled at him and thanked him.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He nodded. "It's nothing. Now, drink it. It's cold outside."

"Hn." She drank it and couldn't help but smile. "It's great as usual."

"Thanks."

* * *

Momo currently sat next to Rukia in the airport, waiting for their brother's best friend. Their brother was waiting with the sea of people who were doing the same. Full of curiosity, Momo nudged her sister. "Nee-chan?"

"What is it, Momo?"

"What kind of person is this Abarai Renji? I'm curious."

"Can't you wait? You'll see him later."

"Ehhh~ but I want to know now."

Rukia sighed. "Ah, let's see. Well, Renji is quite handsome and kind. He has tattoos on his head and he look like a gangster but he is really kind." She explained.

Momo stared at her sister weirdly. "What's with that?"

"But you know…" Rukia continued. Momo waited for her sister. "Even though he is rich, he didn't really boast about it. He is really kind and honest."

"Eehh~ how did you meet him anyway?"

"Oh, it was when I bought something for the Coffee Shop, you know, before the thing about Dad."

Momo nodded.

"We bumped into each other. He apologized to me back then. And then, when I was going to go, he asked me if I could help him with something. And he said he was lost."

Momo grinned. "He's honest. Men who asked for directions when they were in a pinch is very rare these days."

"Right?" Rukia nodded in agreement. "That's the reason why he is so honest."

Momo stared at her sister mischievously. "Nee-chan… don't tell me you like this Renji?"

"Huh? I like him as a friend but not like what you are thinking right now."

"Oh?"

"Momo, stop teasing me will you?"

"Ehhh… but…"

"Momo! Rukia!" their brother's voice made the two looked at the newcomers. They both stood up.

"Nii-chan."

"I want to introduce to you guys, well, in Momo's case, this is Abarai Renji, my best friend." Kaien turned to his best friend. "And this is my youngest sister, Momo."

Renji, the red haired boy with normal black shirt, pants and rubber shoes, grinned at her. "Nice to meet you, Momo-chan."

Momo bowed. "Nice to meet you too, Renji nii-san."

"And…" Kaien turned to Rukia. The raven haired girl smiled and stared at Renji. "Hello, long time no see, Renji."

The red head grinned widely upon seeing her. "Yo, Rukia! Long time no see! I'm glad to see you."

"Me too."

Momo noticed the red haired best friend of her brother's look on her sister. It was different than hers. He looked like in love.

She gasped inwardly. _Don't tell me, he's…_

"Now, let's go home. We'll drive you there, Renji." Kaien said as they walked to the car. "Are you going to stay with your parents?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kaien."

"It's nothing."

Kaien walked ahead and Momo purposely walked behind her sister and her friend to observe. She stared at them while they were catching up. She continued even when they were already in the car. Momo sat next to her brother in front while the two were behind them. She could tell that this man was in love with her sister. She smiled at the change of events. She wondered how everyone would react to his appearance.

She couldn't wait.

After they dropped Renji to his house, Rukia and Momo were dropped to the Coffee Shop and promised that he would watch the performance later with Renji.

* * *

**:: December 22, 2009; Friday ; 5PM ::**

"Welcome!" Rukia cheerfully said as the two best friends came in the Coffee shop.

"Yo!"

Rukia grinned and took them to the counter. "I want to introduce you, Renji, to my friends here."

"Sure." He replied. They approached the counter and everyone smiled. Momo already told them about him.

"This is Isshin Ojisan. He is the owner."

Renji slightly lowered his head. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

Isshin smiled. "No need to be formal. And it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Thank you sir."

Rukia turned to the cousins. "This is Toushirou, Ojisan's nephew."

"Nice to meet you, nii-san."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And…" she continued. "Ichigo. He's Ojisan's son."

"Ichigo!" Renji said in surprise. Ichigo just shrugged with a small smile. "Yo."

Rukia stared at the two of them. "You knew each other?"

Renji looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, I met him when I study here last month. It didn't last long though, since I have to go to Taiwan."

"Hmm…"

Ichigo put his hands on his pocket as he watched the two interact. Rukia currently was introducing Orihime to Renji whom he knew already since she was a famous model. He was feeling weird. He wondered what was it.

After the introductions, Rukia took them to their table which was near the stage, the best spot to watch the performance. "I hope you'd enjoy your stay."

Renji nodded. "Of course."

"What do you two want to drink?" Rukia asked.

"I want the usual Rukia." Kaien answered, smiling. Rukia nodded. "Okay."

"Renji?"

"Oh, give me your specialty."

Rukia grinned. "Sure. I'll make you a great coffee."

"Thanks."

"Wait for a while."

Rukia went to the counter to proceed making the orders. Ichigo and Orihime, as usual, were in the counter and drinking some coffee. Toushirou and Momo were observing everyone's actions while they were serving the customers. Isshin went inside the house to do something since the children could take care of the shop without him.

Ichigo watched Rukia as she cheerfully make the coffee. She was humming to herself. Her back was to him so she couldn't see that he was staring too much. Orihime noticed this and patted her companion's shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

No response.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and found Orihime staring at him. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, "I called you for how many times but you won't respond to me. Is everything alright?"

Ichigo tried to smile and nodded. "I'm okay, everything is okay. Sorry if I worry you."

"If you say so, then it's okay, I guess." Orihime smiled at him.

Rukia finished and put the two cups on the tray and went to her brother's table. "Here's your order!"

"Woah! Smell's good!" Renji said. "Of course!"

He drank slowly and smiled at Rukia. "This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it." The raven haired girl smiled widely. She sat down with them and talked about things that Ichigo couldn't hear. He was just watching them and felt the weirdness in him engulfed him again. He was starting to hate Renji too. What was with him?

Momo and Toushirou noticed his behavior because it was unlike him to ignore Orihime who was continuously calling his name. He would respond once in a while but after that, he would stare in space again. They traced his stare and found out that he was watching the table of Renji and Kaien with Rukia.

Momo grinned mischievously. "I see."

The white haired boy looked at her. "What?"

"Look at what Ichigo nii-chan is looking at." She told him and he complied. "Oh." He couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't expect him to be jealous already." Momo commented.

"Yeah, I think Renji nii-san made him realize."

"You're right. I can't wait for some more." Momo grinned. Toushirou stared at her. "You look like looking forward for action."

"Because I am looking forward for some action."

The white haired just shook his head.

* * *

Isshin made his way to the stage and introduced the band for another wonderful performance.

_**Ichigo**__: If I don't know the reason why  
your tears overflow I can't save you  
With a forced smile you turn your eyes away  
What did you see?_

_**Toushirou**__: You smoothly wipe away the spilled juice  
with your tongue  
And pretending you don't hear my voice  
you keep gulping down_

_**Rukia**__: Like a young love, one by one  
In those eyes, in those ears,  
on those wet lips I can feel  
a mystery_

_**Ichigo**__: I'm pointing to the destination  
and steadily I'm getting closer to the truth  
In the name of "future"  
I'll definitely solve the real you  
No-one else, not your tears  
For the sake of your real smile  
Of Truth in the Dark_

_**Toushirou**__: Among the overflowing tears that time  
I noticed a message for me  
I'll remove the knife that is pierced in your heart  
The world that you wished for  
isn't really a world like this  
You have to fix things  
You'll just lose your place_

_**Momo**__: Like a childish kiss, fearfully  
Little by little I'm getting closer to the truth  
Secret mystery_

_I'm challenging the mystery_  
_of the fate you're burdened with_  
_In the name of "pride"_  
_I'll definitely solve the real you_  
_No-one else, not your tears_  
_Show me your real smile_

_**Rukia**__: I'll solve the whole mystery, that is my mission  
I can't leave it a mystery_

_**Ichigo, Toushirou**__: Mystery  
I'm pointing to the destination  
and steadily I'm getting closer to the truth  
In the name of "future"  
I'll definitely solve the real you  
No-one else, not your tears  
but your real smile  
Until you let out the real you  
Of Truth in the Shine_

* * *

**:: December 23, 2009; Saturday ; 11:30AM ::**

The members of the Coffee shop were busy serving the customers. It was very cold outside because of the winter season. It also looked like that it was going to snow anytime.

Renji made his way inside the bustling Coffee shop to ask Rukia to eat with him.

"Renji! I'm surprised to see you here this early." Rukia asked as she was in the middle of delivering something to the customer. "Ah, I am wondering if you could join me for lunch today." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's…"

Ichigo saw the whole thing and him asking her for lunch. He felt the same thing as the day before again. He realized that he was only feeling that way whenever Renji was near Rukia. He didn't even know why he said those next words.

"Hello Renji." He greeted to him, when he stopped behind Rukia.

"Oh, Ichigo."

"Rukia, please take that to the customer. They're waiting." He told her. Rukia nodded and smiled apologetically at her red haired friend. "Sorry, Renji, I can't go. We're busy today. Next time, okay?" she said, "See you!"

And then, she walked away. Renji sighed disappointedly. Ichigo patted his shoulder and said, "So, Renji, we're busy so I'm sorry." He walked away with a slight smirk.

Renji, with slumped shoulder, walked outside the Coffee shop.

Momo, who saw the whole thing, smirked widely. "Eeehhh~ Ichigo nii-san… you sly…"

Toushirou looked over to her and shook his head again. "Momo and her creepy thoughts." He muttered.

The young Shiba daughter stared at him and he almost thought that he would be dead with her glare but suddenly, she smiled slyly. He suddenly felt a foreboding feeling. "Ah, Momo?"

"Shi-rou-chan!" she said slowly his name and it sent tingles in his spine.

"Stop that! It's… creepy." He groaned.

"Shirou-chan, I need your help." She was pouting.

Toushirou gulped. "Eh? What help?"

"Well… take care of Ichigo nii-chan for me…"

"What?"

"Tell him something that would realize his feelings. I'll leave that to you."

"Why me?"

"Hello? You're the closest to him, baka!"

Toushirou sighed in defeat. "Alright fine."

Momo smiled brightly. "I'm counting on you."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**:: December 23, 2009; Saturday ; 11PM ::**

Ichigo lay down on his bed. He was sharing his room with Toushirou. Their bed was a double bed type. Ichigo occupied the one under and Toushirou slept above.

The orange haired son of the owner was bothered by his recently feelings that he couldn't understand. He sighed.

"Nii-chan, are you still awake?" Toushirou asked from above him. He jumped from hearing his voice but regained his composure. "Why are you still awake, Toushirou?"

"I can't sleep." He replied. "What about you, nii-chan?"

"Same reason." He answered. It was silent for a moment before the young Hitsugaya broke it. "Ichigo nii-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever since Renji nii-san came here, why are you always watching Rukia nee-chan? You always order her too."

"Eh? Did I really do that?"

"Hn."

Ichigo thought about it. He didn't even notice himself. Why was that?

"You looked like overprotective of Rukia nee-chan."

He gasped. "What? That's not—"

"Nii-chan, when you were with Orihime nee-san, do you still feel the same as before towards her?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Now that you mention it…"

_I couldn't feel anything when I touched her hand the other day. My heart would beat fast before… but now…_

Silence.

"Nii-chan, please think about your own feelings for once." He said. "Goodnight."

Ichigo didn't reply. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts to say something.

* * *

She sat on a chair in her room, staring at the glass window. It was still a cold night but the moon shone clearly in the night sky. She drank the red wine on her table. She stood up, flipping her long hair as she stared at the dark sky.

"Why is he like that?" she muttered. "This is the first time he ignored me that long. He didn't even respond to me whenever I call him. It's frustrating."

She drank once more. "My heart aches when he look at another girl other than me."

She put a hand on her chest.

"Why? Is it because I'm used to his affections before? Or…"

Her eyes widened in realization as she conclude her feelings for her orange haired friend.

"I love him. I love Ichigo."

* * *

**:: December 24, 2009; Sunday ; 6AM ::**

Ichigo walked on the street. It was cold so he wore his red scarf and a long dark coat. The street was full of snow. He thought that maybe it snowed last night. He took a walk to clear his mind of his thoughts. Though, he couldn't help but think and it would be better to do this to help him think.

He could see the air as he breathed out. Passing down the riverbank where he used to talk to Rukia, he saw someone in the corner of his eyes. He blinked to see clearly who could've been there at this time.

Approaching closer, he was surprised to see her there on the riverbank, standing still and staring into space. She wore a purple scarf, long sleeve green shirt and dark blue skirt. She also wore a long length flat boots.

She didn't notice him walking towards her until he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned her head to him. "Woah, Ichigo!"

"Ohayou." He greeted with a small smile.

"Ah, hmm, Ohayou."

"What are you doing here, Rukia?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk. I wondered what could have happen to the river so I came to take a look." She said, "And it was frozen."

Ichigo looked over to what she was looking at and true enough, the river was frozen because of the snow. "You could even skate here."

"You're right." She replied.

Rukia didn't expect that she would see him there. She was surprised but for some reason, she was glad that he was there. It was enough for her to be with him, even though he didn't know of her feelings. "What about you, Ichigo? Why are you here?"

"I passed by and saw you here."

"I see."

She shivered because of the cold. She scolded herself. Why didn't she brought a jacket with her?

And then, she felt a warm coat wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Ichigo wrapped his coat around her shoulders. She tried to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. "W-What about you? You're going to get cold." She said instead.

He smiled. "I'm okay. I have my scarf." He said, "And besides, I can't afford you to catch a cold."

He was staring at her with a gentle expression. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ichigo found her cute because she looked flustered all of a sudden. He wondered why but decided not to ask her.

"I can't believe it is already winter." Ichigo whispered.

"Sou da ne." Rukia replied.

Ichigo was curious about something but couldn't bring himself to ask her. But, it was for his sake. He felt that if he cleared things up, he would finally understand everything.

"Hey, Rukia?"

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled, turning her full attention to him. "What is it?"

"Uhh…" Well, it was now or never.

"I am wondering…" Wondering, huh? "Do you… like Renji or something?"

"Eh?" she was surprised that of all people, he had to be the one to ask something like that.

"What makes you think I… like Renji?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you look happy when you were with him so I thought that…"

Rukia turned away from him and lowered her head. "Renji, huh?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. "But, to answer your question, I like him as a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I… see." For some reason, he was able to breathe again.

Rukia smiled at him and walked away a bit from him. She sat down and clenched something in her hand. She looked at him and he continued to stare at the river. She readied herself and threw.

He jumped in surprise as the ball of snow made contact with his cheek. "W-What the—"

Rukia laughed at him. "Bull's eye!"

Ichigo realized what she had just done and smirked. "You!" he fetched up snow, formed it into a ball and threw it at her. She was able to dodge.

"You won't be able to hit me." She said with a teasing tone. Ichigo smirked. "Hmmm…. Let's just see."

They played in the snow for who knows how long. They laughed at each other and soon, they were both lying on the snow, breathing heavily.

"That was fun." Rukia said with a smile.

"You're right. I haven't had fun like this for a long time."

"Really?"

"Hn."

They stayed like that for a while and then, Rukia suddenly stood up. "I need to go back now." She said. Ichigo stood up next to her and smiled. "Me too."

Rukia took off the coat around her and gave it back to Ichigo. "Here, thanks for this."

"No, just use it. You can give it back to me later." He said, but Rukia insisted. "No, it's okay." She forced the coat onto his hand and smiled. She ran away while saying, "See you later!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he stared at her retreating back. "See you." He murmured.

* * *

Arriving at their own house, Ichigo saw his father on the couch, reading a newspaper. He sat down across him and breathed deeply.

"Ichigo," his father's voice said. "Where did you go?"

The son shook his head. "Nowhere. Just a walk."

"I see."

The father observed his son as he pretended to read the newspaper in his hands. "Ichigo, is there something bothering you?"

Ichigo lowered his head. "Yeah."

His father smiled slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. His father grinned. "Oh."

"But I want to think about it more."

"Hmm…"

"Dad."

"What is it?"

"I'm going somewhere." Ichigo said. "I'll be back before evening."

"Sure. Just make sure to go back before the Christmas special performance."

"Hai."

Ichigo stood up from his seat and went out of the house. Isshin looked at his son and nodded his head slowly as if making sure of something.

_I hope you finally thought of your feelings._ He thought.

* * *

Later that morning, Rukia and Momo arrived in the Coffee Shop. They noticed Toushirou serving a few customers on his own. When he saw them, he sighed in relief.

"Finally, you two are here." The white haired boy said. "I couldn't handle the things here on my own."

"Eh? Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, confused that the orange haired boy was nowhere to be found, considering that she saw him earlier that morning.

"Ojisan told me he went somewhere and will be back before evening."

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where?"

"I don't know."

"I see."

"It's okay. We manage here without him." Rukia said.

"You're right."

Rukia and Momo donned their work aprons, a dark red apron with ruffles on its edges, and started taking the customers' orders, making coffees and serving them.

* * *

After lunch, Orihime came by in the Coffee shop. She found Rukia and the two teens at the counter since they were only few customers in the coffee shop at that time. She approached them with a smile.

"Hello you guys."

"Orihime-san, hello." Toushirou greeted.

"Are you searching for Ichigo nii-san?" Momo asked, trying to hide her sarcastic voice.

"Oh yes. Where is he?"

"He went somewhere this morning. I don't know where." Toushirou replied. "But, Ojisan said that he will be back before evening."

"I see." The auburn haired girl said. Rukia could tell that she was disappointed that she wasn't able to see him.

"I'll be back later then." She said as she waved goodbye. "See you later."

"Hai, see you."

And she was gone.

Momo crossed her arms against her chest with a puff. "Hmph! For the first time, I am glad that Ichigo nii-san isn't here right now."

"Yeah, sou da na."

"But I wonder where he went…" Rukia murmured.

* * *

He stood on the snow under the cherry blossom tree. It wasn't blooming since it was winter, instead, it was covered in white. He stared at the spectacle view in front of him. It was a view of the city in white. Because of the falling of the snow, he assumed. He love the snow since he always found it amusing, peaceful and pure. He wondered what could be its view if it were summer, spring or fall.

He smiled at the thought.

"I would have love to bring Rukia here." He said aloud. And then his eyes widened in surprise.

Why did he say her name?

Because she always occupied his mind?

Why?

Because she was his friend?

But he have so many friends. Why only her?

Why did she always occupies his mind in the first place?

Because…

He loves her?

Is that it?

He had flashbacks of their first encounter, second, the first time he saved her, the second time, the times they talked to each other as friends, the time when she cheered him up by listening to his problem about rejection and all of the other times they shared together in the Coffee shop and performed as a band.

That was right. She was always there for him. Ever since he met her, she was always there.

Thinking about her made him notice that his heart was beating faster than before.

And then, he remembered what happened that early morning, the snowball fight back at the riverside. He never had so much fun before when he was still in the town where his father had left him with his close friend.

And her smile before she left flashed before his eyes.

He breathed in deeply with his right hand on his chest. His eyes closed (When did he close them?) opened and his lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I see." He whispered. "Now I know."

He stared back at the view in front of him before turning around and ran away from the tree and onto the path he came from. He planned to go back to the city.

"I love her. I want to be with her. I want to see her smile at me and only to me."

He ran and ran. Adrenaline forced him to ran faster. He couldn't help but grin at his discovery. It was the first time that he felt this way. Not even with Orihime.

_Wait for me, Rukia._

* * *

Rukia left the shop with Momo and Toushirou to shopped for new ingredients. The glass door at the Coffee shop says close but it was really open.

It was already 4PM when Orihime came soon after and she sighed to found out that there was no people in the Coffee shop. It was cold outside and she leaned on the door. She was surprised when it was pushed inside. She almost stumbled to the ground.

"It's open?" she asked to herself and decided to come in with a shrug.

She looked around and sat on the stool at the counter. She was staring into space. She wondered where Ichigo had gone. She smiled to herself.

She would tell him that she loved him.

It was the perfect time since it was Christmas Eve. It was a romantic scene. She was restless since she found out and wanted to tell him quick but he wasn't present.

Fumbling with her fingers on the counter table, she was excited to see his reaction. He would have been happy to know that she could reciprocate his feelings now. She hurt him back when he confessed. She wanted to make it up to him.

Suddenly, the glass door opened and she turned her head around. She thought it was Rukia and the others but it turned out to be the one she wanted to see the most. The reason she had come that day.

"Ichigo!" she stood up from the stool and faced him as he approached. He was breathing hard as if he had just run for hours.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you! Where were you?" she asked worried about him.

"Ah, just somewhere. It doesn't matter. Where's Rukia and the others?" he asked.

"They're out when I arrived." She replied. "Are you alright?"

"Hn, I'm okay. Just let me breath for a sec." he inhaled and exhaled slowly, catching his breath. When he was finally fine, he looked at Orihime.

"Oh, why do you want to see me?" he asked. "That's the reason why you came right?"

"Ah, that's right." She couldn't look at him suddenly. She couldn't stop the fast beating of her heart. "Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

Orihime bit her lip and did something that she didn't expect she would do.

She wrapped her slim arms around Ichigo's waist and leaned her body on his. Because of their height, Orihime's head was on the crook of his neck. Ichigo was surprised of her actions but did nothing to return her hug.

"Orihime… what are you—"

"Ichigo." She suddenly looked at him without breaking the hug and leaned upwards. Ichigo knew what was coming but it was fast. He meant, she was fast.

She closed the gap and kissed him. On the lips.

He didn't even know how it happened but when it finished, she smiled at him. Ichigo was surprised but he couldn't lead her. He needed to tell her the truth. He grabbed her shoulder and started, "Orihime, I—"

"Nii…chan?"

That voice.

Ichigo and Orihime turned to the glass door to find the three members of the Coffee shop standing there. He never noticed them there but he could tell that they were there for long. Long enough to witness that kiss.

"R-Rukia…" he muttered under his breath when he saw her. He couldn't see her expression since her face was covered by her hair and her head was lowered.

The stillness was suffocating.

Ichigo let go of Orihime as she did the same to him and fully face the three teens.

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

As if it was what she was waiting for, she stiffened and did something that she thought would save herself from the pain.

She ran.

Momo and Toushirou was surprised and they both called out her name but something or rather, someone flashed in front of them. It was Ichigo who had just ran after her.

"Rukia, wait!"

Orihime was surprised at his actions. Why did he have to follow after her? Didn't he love _her_? Her eyes widened. She walked out of the Coffee shop and went to the opposite direction where the two had gone.

The auburn haired model bit her trembling lip. She was pissed off as she thought.

_Don't tell me he is…_

* * *

The two members who were left in the Coffee shop sat on the stool next to each other.

"I wonder if Rukia nee-chan is alright." Momo said with a worried sigh.

"I'm sure she will be…" Toushirou tried to encourage his best friend. "But, I'm surprised when Ichi nii-chan ran after her."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, that thing too." She fumbled her fingers the counter. "If he really love Orihime-san, he shouldn't have follow nee-san and stayed with Orihime-san but he left her."

"Momo, I think you know the answer to that better than anyone." The white haired young Hitsugaya told her.

Momo thought of it for a moment and smiled. "Ichigo nii-san… he finally understand his feelings, huh?"

"Hn, you're right."

"I just hope Rukia nee-san will be honest with her own feelings too."

"I think it will be okay, Momo. Since Ichi nii-chan will take care of everything." Toushirou said with a smile. "He wouldn't let someone as great as Rukia nee-san left his grasp. Now that he realized that he has feelings for her."

"Hmm… I'm glad to know that."

Toushirou patted her back and Momo grinned at her childhood best friend, causing the white haired boy to blush. He turned his head away from her. Momo stared at him confused but smiled either way.

_May this Christmas Eve makes you happy, Rukia nee-chan._

* * *

Ichigo ran around searching for her. He lost sight of her. He didn't even know she was a fast runner. But he felt guilty. He didn't even like what Orihime had done. Now that he finally sort out his feelings for Rukia, he couldn't have let something like that to happen and in front of her!

He frantically looked everywhere until he didn't know how long he had been searching. He stopped for a while and tried to catch his breath. He panted.

_Rukia, where are you?_

He thought of a place where she could have gone. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath. Soon after that, he ran again.

_I know. I just really hope she is there…_

* * *

She sat on the snow under the bridge. She didn't want to go back. She also didn't want to go home. Her parents would have just been so worried if they saw her in this condition.

She hugged her knees that were bent closer to her body and she covered her face with them to hide her tear filled cheeks and eyes. She couldn't help it.

She knew it would have to happen sooner or later. But to have it happen in front of her…

It was too much for her to handle.

She was glad that she didn't happen to break down in front of him. She wouldn't like that. He would be surprised, because he didn't even know why she would act that way. But, for sure, he would wondered why she had run away.

She hoped Momo and Toushirou managed to tell him a liable reason for her actions.

But for now, she wanted to let everything out.

It was the first time she loved someone that much. So much that it was painful whenever she saw him with his first love.

She cried silently under the bridge, next to the riverbank where she talked with him about everything and where they had that snowball fight that very morning. It was surreal but she knew it was the last time she would experience something like that with him. Because, after that day, for sure, he would be with her always.

That was the reason why she decided that she would forget him. She would seal everything she felt for him. She wanted to at least be friends with him. She knew it would be painful, but she had to do it.

She had to.

Or she would break.

* * *

He ran next to the river and looked around for any signs of her. He panted as he turned his head left and right. And then, when he finally lost hope, he noticed her form at the corner of his eyes. He approached the bridge where she was.

Arriving next to her, he noticed that her body was trembling. He thought that she was cold but when it continued, he realized she was crying. His eyes widened but regained to its normal size when he sat beside her.

Rukia noticed another presence and realized it was him. The only reason why she was there in the first place.

She raggedly breathed out and cleared her throat. She sat still in her position so he wouldn't see her face.

"What are you… doing here, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo was surprised to hear her voice so hoarse and… sad.

"Why?" he replied with an inquiry. "Is it bad?"

Silence.

"No, I'm just wondering why you are here… and not with Orihime." She replied finally, trying hard to contain her emotions in check.

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, I—"

"You…" she cut him off. "…love Orihime, don't you?" she said. "Why don't you come back to her?"

"Rukia…"

"Please leave me alone."

"Listen…"

"Ichigo, just please."

Ichigo shifted his position to face her still position and shouted. "Listen to me first will you?"

Rukia stayed silent and he let out a breath. "Rukia, I'm sorry for yelling at you but… please listen to me."

When she didn't say anything, he began. "I... love someone."

The girl stiffened and Ichigo continued, "She is kind, bright, cheerful, hardworking… but sometimes, stubborn and moody."

"We started at the wrong foot. We bickered with each other and refused to accept help from each other. But, soon, we made up and got well as friends."

"Since then, she was always there for me. I didn't realize this before but it's true. I really appreciated her presence, existence."

"So I want to be with her, always. I want to see her smile always. I want to serve with her in the Coffee shop. I want to sing and perform with her in the stage always. I want to play with her in the snow every winter."

"And most of all, I want to be with her, always."

Rukia's eyes were wide. She knew who he was talking about. She couldn't still believe it though. Until he said it.

"So, Rukia, will you please look at me so I can tell you what I really feel?"

The raven haired girl hesitated for a moment but when the orange haired boy gently touched her shoulder and arms and moved her to face him, she slowly raised her head.

Ichigo smiled.

"I love you, Rukia."

The snow rained down the city. But the two under the bridge didn't even notice.

Ichigo waited for her to say something. He almost feared that it was rejection all over again but he could also tell that she felt the same way, given the tear stained face who was staring up at him.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. She was searching for any lies in his eyes but found none.

He really did love her. But…

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can you… repeat that?"

The orange haired boy grinned and caressed her cheek with his right hand. "I love you, Rukia."

The raven haired girl lowered her head as it sunk in her mind. It was true. She heard him right. He loved him. Like her.

Tears streamed down her face but she knew this time, it wasn't like earlier, it was tears of joy. She was relief and happy. She found reassurance with his words.

Ichigo trapped her in his arms. She was small and he was amused that she fit in perfectly in his body. She cried on his chest while he stroked her hair.

They stayed like that for who knows how long when finally, Rukia seemed to calm down.

"Rukia… you okay?"

The girl nodded on his chest.

"I'm glad."

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

Rukia raised her head towards him and gave him a big smile. "I love you too."

Ichigo was dazzled by her smile that he couldn't help but closed the gap between them and kissed her lips.

They were both overwhelmed with happiness just being with each other. The snow was cold but each others' presences gave them warmth.

Their faces pulled away from each other and they both smiled.

Ichigo stood up and helped her up. Once she was standing up next to him, still holding her hand in his, he declared. "Let's go home."

"Hn, let's go."

And they both left the place, holding hands.

* * *

Isshin sat on the stool at the counter as Toushirou and Momo served the customers. The performance was nearing and the two older teenagers were still out. The older Kurosaki sighed.

Soon, the glass doors opened and in came the two subject of his thoughts just now. They both approached the counter but Isshin didn't fail to see their intertwined hands.

"I'm glad you two are finally here. It's almost time."

"Hai…"

"Ojisan, I'm sorry. We…"

Isshin shook his head. "No it's okay. Rukia, why don't you prepare the instruments now."

"Hai." Rukia smiled at Ichigo and let go of their hands as she walked towards the stage. Ichigo returned the gesture as he stared at her.

"Ichigo." His father's voice caused him to look at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm happy for you."

Ichigo knew what he was talking about and he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "T-Thanks."

"I like Rukia." The older man said.

"I know."

"Good you know. So don't hurt her alright?"

"Hai."

"Now, you go help her."

"Hai, thanks, Dad."

Isshin nodded his head with a smile.

* * *

The curtain was still closed and Isshin was in the middle of greeting the customers. Momo interrogated her sister while Toushirou did the same to his older cousin.

"What happened, nee-chan?" Momo asked excitedly. She saw them holding hands a while ago when they came in and she couldn't hold her excitement.

"Momo, I said I'll tell you later at home."

"Nee-chan!"

"Momo, we are going to perform now."

"Tsch. Meanie." She murmured to herself but grinned at her sister. "But, I'm happy that you look so happy right now."

Rukia smiled. "Hn, thanks Momo."

Momo giggled and went back to her position.

Toushirou, on the other hand, patted Ichigo's back in a simple way of congratulating him. "Congratulations, nii-chan. Finally had a girlfriend."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "T-thanks, I guess."

"Ran nee-chan will be ecstatic when she heard of this."

"Damn, I forgot about that."

Toushirou smirked. "Good luck with that, nii-chan."

Ichigo sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going to enjoy my days without her here first."

He patted his shoulder. "You're right."

Isshin's voice boomed from the other side of the curtain and Toushirou hurriedly went back to his position, at the back of Rukia.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I introduced you, the Soul Peacemakers!"

The curtain rose up and the audience applauded.

"Merry Christmas!" the four of them greeted as they began to play their respective instruments.

_**Ichigo**__: Familia Those who we met in our only life  
__**Rukia**__: Familia Those who filled up my Mobile Phone in box  
__**Toushirou**__: Familia Those who sometimes quarrel and left me, but still come back later  
__**Momo**__: Familia Those who always give me a hand when I'm in trouble_

_**Rukia**__: Sometimes feeling lonely without reasons  
but because of you, I feel I'm not alone_

_**All**__: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends...  
Thank you for your love  
__**Momo**__: Even though I'm petty, Even though I'm a coward, you still love me a lot  
__**All**__: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends...  
I love you so much  
__**Toushirou**__: Your warm words always pushes me forward_

_**Momo**__: Familia The people who laugh at worthless things  
__**Toushirou**__: Familia The people who like to laugh at happy feelings  
__**Rukia**__: Familia If it`s possible I want them to die later than me  
__**Ichigo**__: Familia There are people who will die earlier than me_

_**Rukia**__: I wonder why I can't be more honest about things  
I know words nor gestures cannot express my meaning  
__**Momo**__: I love you, thank you, but I still have to  
But I can't quite tell, right now I have a song to reach you_

_**Toushirou**__: I can't look away or let go  
Above all I want to become stronger  
Committed bonds tied more firmly than anything_

_**All**__: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all my friends...  
Thank you for your love  
__**Rukia**__: Even though I'm petty, Even though I'm a coward, you still love me a lot  
Your warm voice always pushes me forward  
__**All**__: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends  
Thank you for your love  
__**Ichigo**__: At anytime and anywhere, you will always be my side and believe me  
__**All**__: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends  
I love you so much  
__**Rukia**__: Your warm words will always echo in my heart_

_**All**__: Thank you for meeting me._

The audiences applauded once again and the performers grinned to each other. Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other.

They finally realized that love was painful but it was also a great feeling.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Finally! I hope you like this one because I did my best for this. This is so long. Did you notice? XD There are so many changes here that wasn't written in the manuscript, though._

_First: Orihime's solo scene in the hotel where she was thinking and realizes that she loves Ichigo. (This scene wasn't in the manuscript, I added it in here.)_

_Second: In the manuscript, Ichigo left in December 23 but here, he left in December 24 in the morning, after that snowball fight. He was gone for one day because he returned in December 24 in the afternoon. He stayed in the mountains._

_Third: The snowball fight of Ichigo and Rukia was added and didn't exist in manuscript._

_Fourth: The confession part under the bridge was changed from the DN Angel like scene where Daisuke finally told Riku that she was the one he love and not Risa who was Riku's twin sister. For me, this scene is great._

_Fifth: the special performance. In the manuscript, they didn't perform and instead, watched fireworks separately. (IchigoxRukia, MomoxToushirou)_

_Sixth: The songs used in the manuscript were originally "Cherry by YUI" and "Grip by Every little thing". I changed them since the songs I used here were new._

_Thank you for your everlasting support. I love you guys._

_Read and Review please! :D_

_**Song used**__: Date A Live by Sweet Arms. (Opening song of the anime of the same title. It is so great that I loved it.); Mystery Virgin by Yamada Ryosuke (I love this song too.); Familia by D-51 (Christmas Special of this fic, ending song of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I love this song, it is so meaningful.)_

_**Next Chapter**__: Renji's sister visits Japan for good! Who might his sister be? —Chapter 12: Love at first sight?!_

_Look forward!_


End file.
